


Under the Mistletoe

by not_so_average_fangirl



Category: Pitch Perfect, bechloe - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_so_average_fangirl/pseuds/not_so_average_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few months before Pitch Perfect 2. Specifically around Christmas time. Beca and Chloe have gotten closer over the years and their friendship has never been better. But what happens when they're forced to kiss under the mistletoe and sparks fly? Will things end well? I suck at summaries. Just read it, it'll be good. Also, there's no Jeca. Because, no. Bechloe FTW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Christmas Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing this baby over from my Fanfiction account. This was my first ever Bechloe fic and it got really good responses, so I hope you guys enjoy it just as much on here. :) 
> 
> Let it begin!

Beca sighed in relief and pulled her head phones out of her bag as she exited the class. She placed them around her ears and selected a song from her ‘favorites’ playlist. The walk to the Bella’s house was a less than pleasant journey. Luckily the tunes that rang in her ears drifted the DJ to a better place. In any situation, all Beca had to do was let her music play and the world around her would just disappear.

Finals were finally over at Barden University, leaving the students to enjoy their three week Christmas break however they pleased. Between making sets for The Bellas’ performances and overall school work, Beca hadn’t had much free time to herself lately. She was relieved to know she finally had a whole three weeks to make mixes she had been dying to work on. As she heard inspiration around her, Beca jotted down her ideas in a spiral notebook; desperately waiting for the break to arrive.

She arrived at the house and chuckled at the amusing sight displayed before her. Lilly and Cynthia Rose struggled to keep the bottom of the ladder in place while Fat Amy clumsily put up the Christmas lights around the roof. Beca didn’t quite understand why Fat Amy was the one trying to accomplish the difficult task. Although, she had to admit her friends weren’t necessarily known for being logical.

She approached the circus act and laughed. “What are you guys doing?”

Fat Amy looked down in response to the recognizable voice. “Oh, hey Beca! You know, we’re just getting the house ready for the Christmas party.”

Beca’s face fell. “What Christmas party?”

Fat Amy teetered as she untangled another string of lights. “You know, the party we’re hosting tomorrow.”

Beca’s eyes went wide.“Tomorrow!? But Christmas isn’t for a few more days!”

Beca jerked out of the way when Amy almost lost her balance. Cynthia and Lily quickly held the ladder still.

“Woah!” Cynthia hollered.

“This would be easier if I still had my robotic arms.” Lilly murmured.

Beca blinked and returned her attention to Fat Amy. “Well since most of us are spending Christmas with our families, Chloe wanted us all to be together for the party.”

Chloe.

Of course it was Chloe’s idea. Beca groaned and frustratingly ran her hands up her face and into her hair. As annoyed as she was at the idea of having a party so soon, she couldn’t help but commend Chloe’s love for her fellow sisters. She was always the one to remind everyone how important family was. Chloe was definitely the glue that kept the Bellas together. She always kept the peace whenever fights broke out amongst the girls and she always tried to keep everyone positive and optimistic. These traits Beca couldn’t help but love, though she would never admit it.

She sighed in defeat and looked back up at Amy. “Alright, well have fun out here.” She said and entered the house.

“Don’t forget we have our Secret Santa exchanges to–NIGHT!” Amy yelped as the ladder started to fall back off of the roof.

“Amy!” Cynthia yelled and forcefully pushed the ladder forward, crashing it back down onto the gutter.

It took Amy a few moments to breath again. “Phew...” She looked down at the girls, “What a crazy trust exercise, huh?”

* * *

 

Beca walked in and was greeted by Flo wrapping decorations around the staircase, the sound of Christmas music, and the smell of freshly baked cookies. The sound of the front door closing caught the hispanic woman’s attention.

“Hey, Beca!” She grinned. “You like?” She asked, spreading her arms out to parallel the railing.

Beca smiled amusingly. Although going all out on decorations for the holidays was never one of Beca’s ‘things’, she did think the house looked great.

“Yeah Flo, it looks really good.”

Flo smiled and nodded in agreement. “Thank you.” She turned her head towards the kitchen and used her very powerful lungs that Spanish women are known for to call out, “CHLOE! BECA’S HERE!” Beca flinched and shoved her fingers into her ears.

The redhead eagerly appeared from around the corner and smiled broadly at the arrival of her friend.

“There you are!” She greeted Beca with a firm hug and kept her hands on the shorter woman’s shoulders after they separated, “How were your finals?”

Chloe had a rare gift that Beca still couldn’t quite understand. Beca was never the type of person to let people get to her. She always kept everyone at arms length to ensure she wouldn’t get hurt when they would eventually leave. But Chloe, Chloe was someone entirely different.

Chloe didn’t believe in boundaries or personal space. And the strong wall Beca tirelessly built over the years didn’t intimidate the redhead what so ever. In fact, she found it to be an exciting challenge to break it down piece by piece. If anyone else had tried to do so, Beca would immediately be annoyed and cut them loose. But with Chloe, for some reason, she didn’t mind it. In fact, she even kind of wanted it.

Over the last few years, Chloe had certainly made stunning progress. She and Beca had never been closer.

The brunette shrugged, “Alright, I guess. I’m just glad they’re finally over,” she said.

Chloe grinned, “Good.” She reached down, wrapped her fingers around Beca’s wrists and pulled her in; disregarding her personal boundaries, _again._ And Beca found it hard to keep a blush from spreading across her face.

But wait, why would she even blush? It’s not like she liked it, or anything. It was just Chloe being Chloe.

Right?

“I’m glad you’re home. Come with me.” Chloe tightened her grip and pulled the DJ into the kitchen; the aroma of freshly baked cookies stronger than ever.

Chloe grabbed one of the cookies displayed on the island counter and took a small bite out of it before handing the rest to Beca.

“Try it,” she grinned.

Beca smirked and bit into the cookie, enjoying the sweet taste that satisfied her tastebuds. Chloe always had a knack for baking. She made birthday cakes for the girls every year, and on holidays she would make trays of cookies specifically decorated to compliment whatever the celebration called for.

“Mmm...” Beca covered her mouth to speak, “It’s delicious.” She mumbled, still chewing. She swallowed the last bit and smirked, “As usual.”

“You know it.” Chloe grinned and winked before going back to the tray to finish organizing the pastries.

Beca laughed quietly to herself and sat down to join her best friend; entertained by Chloe’s apparent OCD when it came to organizing her masterpieces.

“You ready for Secret Santa tonight?” Chloe asked without lifting her head.

“Yeah, my gift is upstairs.”

“Who’d you get?”

Beca slowly reached forward and gently pulled out a cookie from it’s perfect little spot in the display, earning a threatening, but not serious, glare from Chloe.

“Really, Beca?” She asked, flatly.

Beca gave a closed, guilty smile, pieces of cookie visible against the inside of her cheeks. “It’s your fault for making them taste so good,” she muttered.

Chloe tried not to laugh at how cute Beca looked at the moment. She shook her head and started to reorganize the pastries. “So who did you get?”

“I thought the whole point of Secret Santa was to keep it a secret,” Beca smirked.

Chloe shot her head up with excitement, “Is it me?”

Beca couldn’t help but laugh at the look on her face. She looked like a puppy that was about to receive a treat or a piece of bacon. Beca was almost sad she had to break the news to her puppy that no, she wasn’t her Secret Santa.

“Sorry Chlo, but no you’re not.” Beca gave her her best puppy dog pout.

Chloe’s face fell a bit and looked as though she was actually bummed to hear that. Beca noticed this, but didn’t want to look too much into it.

“Oh...So who’d you get?” She asked again, returning her attention to her cookies.

“Fat Amy.” Beca answered, standing up to get a drink from the refrigerator.

Chloe chuckled, “What’d you get her?”

Beca grabbed a water bottle and took a sip before answering, “I honestly didn’t know what to get her.” She said, sitting back down in the chair, “So, I went online and found a pink and grey shirt that says ‘Private Dancer’ on it.”

Chloe laughed and looked at her friend, “You did not.”

Beca shrugged and snickered, “I don’t know. I thought maybe she’d think it was funny.”

Chloe loved how much of a dork her best friend secretly was. Even though Beca tried really hard to hide it. For some reason her dorkiness slipped out the most when she was around Chloe. She never faltered around anyone else.

“It is pretty funny, actually.” Chloe giggled and finished her tray. She wrapped it with tin foil and set it aside on the kitchen counter. She then moved to the sink and washed her hands.

“So who did you get?” Beca asked, genuinely curious.

After her hands were clean, Chloe grabbed a paper towel and turned to face Beca, leaning up against the sink. The look on her face was puzzling. Her eyes gleamed and her smile was between a grin and a smirk. Beca wasn’t sure what to make of it and she couldn’t explain why it made her stomach flip.

Before Chloe could respond, Fat Amy poked her head around the corner. “Guys! Come on! Come check out the house!” She gleed.

Beca and Chloe followed her outside and joined the rest of the Bellas already looking up at the house. To Beca’s surprise, Amy managed to get all the lights up without getting physically injured; She did a pretty good job too. Their Bella house now sparkled with white twinkle lights and a giant inflatable snowman sat on the lawn, ready to greet all of the future guests arriving tomorrow evening.

After a few moments of admiration and complimenting from the group, Chloe separated and clapped her hands together.

“Alright, great job girls! The house looks amazing.” It was impossible not to hear the excitement in her voice. “Let’s go inside, clean up and get comfortable for our Secret Santa exchange!”

The Bellas responded with “Woos!” and “Yeahs,” and together they all strolled back into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is the 'Private Dancer' shirt you see Fat Amy wearing in PP2. It was a window of opportunity I just couldn't miss. x)


	2. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Chattering and laughter rang through the Bella household as the girls gathered together in the living room. They all changed into their pajamas and Chloe made hot chocolate for everyone. The atmosphere was a very joyous one indeed.

Jessica and Ashley were giggling together, huddled in a blanket on one side of the couch. Cynthia Rose and Stacie were chitchatting on the other. Lilly sat on one of the couch corners not really saying anything, just observing. And Beca was criss-crossed in between Flo and Fat Amy, listening to one of Amy’s Tasmania stories.

Chloe was still in the kitchen. She wanted to make sure everyone got their hot chocolate first before she served herself any. She had just finished filling her cup when she heard Beca calling from the living room.

“Chloe! We’re going to start without you!” She teased. Chloe quickly cleaned up, then headed to exchange.

“Coming!”

She entered the room wearing her stunning smile and drinking from her famous yellow cup. Beca never understood why Chloe insisted on drinking all of her beverages from it. It was just a yellow cup. Although, Beca had to admit it did resembled the cup she used when she auditioned for the Bellas back in freshman year, a lot. She made a mental note to eventually ask Chloe what the deal was with that cup.

“Sorry for the wait girls.” The ginger said, sitting in the chair directly across from Beca. “We all know how this works right? Some one starts and gives their gift to who ever’s name they selected and then that person gives away their gift, and so on and so forth.”

The girls all nodded.

“Great! Who wants to go first?”

Beca was glad Chloe sat where she did. When she looked straight ahead it was like Chloe was the only thing she could see. It was the perfect place to admire her from.

...wait, **_admire?_**

Beca shook off the thought and stood up, “Actually, can I go first?” She wasn’t usually game for going first, but honestly, she just wanted to get this thing over with so she could go upstairs and start one of her mixes.

Chloe looked at her pleased, “Sure.”

Now that it was time to give Amy her gift, Beca realized how pointless it was for her to stand up in the first place. She sat back down, “Uh, here.” She said, awkwardly passing the box from her lap to the blonde. “Merry Christmas, Amy.” She smiled.

“Aww, you’re my Secret Santa? Thanks, Beca!” She wrapped her arm around the tiny human and squeezed her against her side. Beca chuckled but struggled to breathe.

“You’re welcome,” she choked out.

Fat Amy released her grip on the brunette and went straight to unwrapping her gift. She held up the shirt and immediately bellowed when she read the words on it.

“Private Dancer!?” She laughed, turning it around so the rest of the girls could see and they joined in with their own laughter. Amy turned back to Beca and this time gave her a full on bear hug. “I love it!”

Beca looked at Chloe with a ‘hey she liked it’ look and the already smiling redhead responded with an impressed nod.

Amy proceeded with the exchange and gave her gift to Stacie. Which turned out to be a pink vibrator engraved with _‘Stacie’_ on the side. The girls thought the taller brunette was going to cry.

Stacie gave her gift to Jessica and the exchanged continued for another fifteen minutes. Chloe opened her gift from Lilly, which turned out to be an old black key. She asked what it was for, but no one could fully comprehend Lilly’s response. Beca could’ve sworn she heard the word ‘graveyard’ some where in there.

The DJ still hadn’t received a gift, which lead to the conclusion that Chloe was, in fact, her Secret Santa. She shook her head and grinned at the smirking redhead who stood up and approached her. Beca now understood what that look was Chloe had displayed earlier in the kitchen.

The ginger handed her the gift and spoke sweetly, “Merry Christmas, Beca.”

Beca grabbed the box, which looked like it was wrapped by a professional, but didn’t lose eye contact with Chloe. She couldn’t. She didn’t realize she had been staring for a few moments too long and she hoped the other girls were too into their gifts to really notice.

The brunette could feel the heat rush to her face when Chloe giggled and said,

“Well aren’t you gonna open it?”

Beca blinked back to reality and looked down at the box, “Yeah, uh, sorry.” She tried to open the gift as carefully as possible, not wanting to ruing Chloe’s handiwork.

“No need to apologize.” The ginger cooed and sat down on the ottoman just in front of Beca.

The DJ finally pulled out the box, eyes going wide and jaw dropping open when she read the label. She didn’t speak for a whole minute, which made Chloe worry.

“...Do you like it?” She slowly asked, almost scared to find out.

Beca, still in shock, somehow managed to speak up, “Chloe...”

Amy looked over Beca’s shoulder. “What’d you get?” She read the label out loud, “Beats. Studio. Wireless.” Amy still wasn’t sure what she was looking at. “What is it?”

Beca spoke, but couldn’t detach her eyes from the package.  
“They’re the newest ‘Beats by Dre’ headphones.” She snapped her eyes up at Chloe. “Chloe! Are you insane? These things are like 400 dollars!”

The redhead couldn’t help but laugh, “Well I know how much you love listening to your music. Now you can do your homework or clean your room without having to worry about the chord.” She smiled sweetly and placed her hand on top of Beca’s knee.

Amy noticed the gesture and quietly smiled to herself.

Beca was overwhelmed with emotions. Something she was definitely not use to. She was stunned, excited, confused, extremely happy, and had a strange, but very strong urge to kiss Chloe right then and there.

But she wouldn’t. Why would she even want to?

She swallowed her impulse and tried to speak but the words got caught in the back of her throat. All she could do was sit there, gawking.

Chloe giggled at the girl’s loss for words, “You’re welcome.” She simply said and stood up from the coffee table, placing a quick kiss on Beca’s cheek before heading back to her seat.

With her emotions scattered all over the place, Beca couldn’t stop the blush from appearing on her face.

“Alright girls, that’s the end of our Secret Santa! Merry Christmas everybody!” Chloe cheered.

Some of the girls replied with, “Merry Christmas Chloe!” While everyone else went back to chatting and messing around with their new gifts. Chloe winked at Beca from across the room and smiled before collecting the scattered wrapping papers and sticking them into a trash bag. Once she collected all of the pieces, Chloe tied the bag and took it to the kitchen.

Beca couldn’t comprehend what her body was feeling, nor did she fully even know why.

_What’s happening to me?_

Since the beginning, Chloe had always made Beca feels things that were, _different_ and unfamiliar. That was nothing new. But during these last few months, Beca noticed these feelings growing stronger and stronger; making them harder to ignore.

Beca’s thoughts were interrupted by Amy’s elbow bumping into her. She looked over to see the Australian pulling her new shirt over her tank top. Once she had it completely on, she looked over at Beca, “I love my new shirt,” she grinned, “Thanks again.”

Beca smiled, “You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.” She looked back down at her new headphones and ran her fingers across the box.

Fat Amy leaned in a little closer, “That’s a pretty amazing gift, Beca.”

The brunette didn’t move, “I know. I just can’t believe she would spend so much money on me.”

Amy bit her lip to keep from saying anything she shouldn’t. After all, she only had a theory that Chloe had feelings for Beca; developed by observing their interactions. And she figured it was not her place to be the one to tell Beca. The DJ needed to figure it out on her own. But with that being said, it didn’t mean Amy couldn’t help her along the way.

“Well, maybe you’re just special to her.” She studied Beca’s reaction to her words and was not disappointed when the brunette froze and her eyes widened ever so slightly. Beca definitely reciprocated Chloe’s feelings. Wether she was aware of it or not.

“Alright, welp,” Amy got up from the couch and fixed her shirt, “I’m gonna go see a man about a Wildebeest.” She patted Beca’s shoulder and made her way out of the living room.

Beca was still too into her own little world to even notice Amy’s crude sense of humor. All she could do was stare at the new gift that meant the world to her. And although she kept trying to fight it, Beca knew something between her and Chloe was growing. Maybe it was there all along and she was only just seeing it now.

She couldn’t help the feelings she had, and as of late, they were crawling up from deep inside her, desperately wanting to be heard. Chloe was getting to her. Getting to her in a way no one had ever accomplished before.

And the realization that maybe, just maybe, Beca wanted her to, scared the living shit out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the yellow cup shoutout? Yeah, we'll get back to that later. ;) 
> 
> Who liked Stacie's gift? xD Anyone? ...No? Just me?
> 
> I actually went online and did some research on which headphones are the newest and most expensive. Those wireless ones mentioned in the story are no joke, $367.00! Like, WHAT?! Mind blown.


	3. Frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, brace yourselves a bit. This chapter is a little tease as to why this story is rated 'M'. ;)

The night officially ended and all of the girls headed up to their rooms to get some sleep. Beca, however, was already in her room. She went upstairs almost immediately after Amy had left her in the living room. She laid on her bed sheets and stared at the ceiling, her new headphones sitting next to her. It’s not that she wanted to avoid Chloe or anything. She just needed to be alone for the rest of the night and cope with the heart attack of emotions she just endured.

Beca sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs but didn’t react since she assumed it was Amy.

“Sorry Amy, I just came up here to–” The brunette abruptly sat up when she saw very distinctive red hair and familiar, crystal blue eyes instead, “Chloe!”

The redhead finished coming up the stairs and placed her hands on her hips. “There you are. I was wondering where you disappeared to.” She noticed the headphones and smiled, “So you like your gift?”

Beca tried to compose herself, “Yeah, they’re amazing. I uh–I was gonna wear them to sleep, actually.”

There was a brief moment of silence generated between the girls as they sat there looking at each other. Chloe took pleasure in the goofy grin Beca had plastered on her face. She was sure Beca wasn’t aware of it, nor aware of how cute it made her look, and eventually, it was Chloe who broke the silence.

“Well, I’m gonna get to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight.” She started down the stairs but stopped and looked up at Beca one more time, “Goodnight, Beca”

The DJ’s stomach did another flip.

Or was she just hungry?

“Goodnight, Chlo.” The redhead gave her a soft smile, then finally continued down the stairs.

Beca threw her head back down onto her pillow with a groaned and covered her face with her hands. “This can’t be happening,” she muttered.

“Oh, goodnight Chloe.” Beca could faintly hear Amy at the bottom of the steps, then turned to her side so her back was facing the stairs. She didn’t want to risk Amy seeing her flushed face.

The Aussie made it up the stairs and smirked at the poor little brunette. “Why was Chloe up here?” She asked innocently, and sat down on her own bed. Beca wouldn’t make eye contact with her.

“She just wanted to say goodnight to me.”

“Oh.” Amy curved her lips down and nodded, looking up at the ceiling, then back down at Beca. She wanted to mess with her friend just a little bit more, but figured she poked enough fun at her for one night. “Well shawshank, I’m going to knock out.” She settled under her blanket and turned to her side. “Goodnight, Bec.”

“Goodnight.” Beca sighed and flipped to lay on her back again. She picked up the headphones and placed them around her ears. She had already synced them to her iPhone, so when she turned off the light, all she had to do was press ‘play’ and her music instantly flooded her ears with sounds clear as crystal. _Wow..._ she thought. The clarity of the music was amazing. She could easily hear all of the individual instruments and sounds that combined together to create the song.

She closed her eyes and thought about Chloe one last time, letting her new gift lull her to sleep.

* * *

 

_Beca’s eyes slowly opened as her body woke itself up. She looked at the alarm clock on top of her nightstand; 10:34 am._

_“Shit,” she groaned. She was late for class._

_Beca yawned and stretched her arms up and over her head, but when she tried to climb out of her bed, an unexpected weight around her waist kept her in place. She jerked to the side and stopped breathing when she saw who’s arm was wrapped around her._

_“Chloe?!” She whispered._

_Chloe moaned as she began to wake from her deep slumber. She opened her light eyes and was met by stunned dark ones, smiling brightly as she reached her hand out to caress Beca’s cheek, “Hey.”_

_The redhead propped herself up on her elbow while her other hand continued to gently stroke down Beca’s neck. A shiver ran up the brunette’s spine when Chloe reached just above her breast. She looked down at the tingling sensation and noticed she didn’t have a top on. Beca quickly shifted her view to Chloe’s exposed skin and realized that she too was missing a shirt._

_“Did you sleep okay?” Chloe asked, mindlessly tracing her thumb over Beca’s soft skin._

_Beca couldn’t conjure up any words to reply with. Did she and Chloe sleep together? Why didn’t she remember any of it?_

_And why was she so excited about the possibility?_

_The DJ was too into her thoughts to notice Chloe climbing on top of her, straddling her waist. She looked down at the brunette with half-lidded eyes and gently pushed a strand of dark hair out of her face._

_“You know, I could go for round two right about now.”_

_“Chloe...” Beca breathed, her voice was shaky._

_“Shh...” She cooed, dragging a finger down Beca’s lips. She leaned down and silenced the brunette with a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. Beca whimpered against her lips and naturally pulled her down onto the mattress. She removed her mouth from Chloe’s to moan as the redhead began rocking her hips against her._

_“Ah, Chloe...” Beca whined, as she dropped her head back, giving Chloe the perfect access to her neck. The redhead glided her tongue up to her jawline and nipped at the sensitive skin, earning an appreciative moan from the squirming DJ._

_“Beca,” Chloe moaned against her neck and the brunette gripped hard onto her red locks._

_“Beca...”_

* * *

 

**“Beca!”**

The DJ abruptly woke up to the sound of her name and turned her head to find the source.

“Chloe!?” She jumped, startling the redhead, and Chloe raised a curious eyebrow at Beca’s flustered state.

“You okay? I wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready downstairs.”

Beca blinked the memories of her recent dream away and stood up, trying her best not to make eye contact with the ginger.

“O-Oh okay. I’ll be down in a minute,” she stuttered.

Chloe was confused as to why Beca was acting so weird, but ultimately shrugged it off.

“Okay,” she chirped, and got up to head down the stairs. “See you down there!”

* * *

 

Beca could hear the girls already eating as she approached the kitchen. Chloe was the first one to notice the DJ’s entrance and smiled at her.

“Hey sleepy head,” she teased, turning over a pancake on the stove.

“Mornin’, Beca,” said Cynthia as she passed by, taking a sip of her orange juice.

“Morning.” She sighed. She joined Fat Amy and Flo at the dining table and plopped down onto the empty chair. Amy was still chewing when she greeted her.

“Hey, Beca.” She furrowed her brow, noticing her friend seemed a little off, “You alright?”

Beca looked up, “I’m good. My head just hurts a little.” She used her hand to gesture at the side of her head and tried to play it off, but Amy wasn’t buying it.

“When I was six, my best friend at the time had a headache and went to the doctor’s to get it check. I never saw her again after that. I think she died.” Flo stated.

Beca and Amy just blinked, not really sure how to process what they just heard.

“Okayy...” Amy turned back to Beca, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

The brunette gave her a fake smile, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Just then, Chloe approached the table and placed a plate in front of Beca. It had a pancake with a smiley face made out of fruits on it, and Beca looked up at Chloe, not doing a very good job at hiding her smile.

“It’s chocolate chip,” Chloe gleed.

Beca grinned, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” she said, then returned back to the stove to clean up after herself.

Amy raised her eyebrows and made a small ‘o’ with her mouth. She broke another piece off her own flapjack, “Chocolate chip, huh?” She popped the piece into her mouth and looked at Beca, “I’m jealous.”

The DJ disregarded the Australian’s comment and smirked, wasting no time on devouring the happy pancake. Chloe had always done nice things for Beca. More than anyone else ever did. But for some reason, lately, her actions stood out. And every time she did something, anything, Beca could feel her whole body respond to it.

After breakfast the girls split up and went about their days, fully aware that they all had to be back in time for the party. Beca took the opportunity to start making one of her much overdue mixes and she appreciated her new headphones more than ever as she felt the rush of her music course through her veins.

* * *

 

It was almost late afternoon when Beca finally took off her headphones and came back to the real world. Once she started a project she instantly got lost in it and time ceased to exist. She heard some commotion coming from downstairs and decided her eyes needed to take a break from the screen. She quickly clicked ‘Save’, then proceeded to head down the steps.

She walked into the kitchen and amusedly watched as Fat Amy held up two bottles of Vodka, allowing them to waterfall into a big bowl of red liquid.

“Wooo!” She hollered, as the liquor continued to splash into the bowl.

“What are you doing?” Beca laughed.

“I’m making my own Christmas Jungle Juice.” Beca furrow her brow as she grinned. Amy finished emptying the bottles and set them back down on the counter, “This party’s gonna be great!” She proclaimed.

Beca leaned forward to smell the bowl, enjoying the very fruity and tropical scent but practically getting smacked in the face by the strong aroma of alcohol.

“What’s in it?” She asked.

“Oh you know–” Amy started, using her fingers to count each ingredient as she said them aloud, “Alcohol, orange juice, alcohol, pineapple juice, alcohol and cranberry juice.” She simply replied.

Beca chuckled, “Sounds like a good dri–”

“Oh wait!” Amy interrupted, “I forgot one.” She counted one more finger, “Alcohol.” She earned another laugh from the DJ and grinned as she nudged her arm. “You better try it tonight.”

Beca grinned, “I will.”

The brunette then headed towards the living room but was brought to a halt when she saw Chloe balancing on a chair, attempting to hang something from the doorframe that led to the living room.

“What is that?” Beca asked, startling Chloe. The redhead jolted on the chair and turned around.

“Oh! Beca, you scared me.” She laughed, then turned back to finished hooking the green object into place. When she finished and climbed down, Beca could finally make out what it was, and a small smirk appeared at the corner of her lips.

“Seriously?”

Chloe reveled at her job well done. “Yeah, I thought it’d be cute.” She picked up the chair, “Besides–” and walked towards the kitchen, stopping alongside Beca, “I’ve always wanted to be kissed under a mistletoe.” She winked and continued her way.

 _What did she mean by that?_ Beca wondered. She stared up at the decoration and pondered the possibilities behind her comment. Had she really never kissed anyone under a mistletoe before? That was genuinely surprising. And why would she even mention that to her? Was she trying to hint that she wanted to kiss her under it?

No. That couldn’t be it. Chloe was probably going to find some hot, jock guy to stand under it with and make out with him. The thought alone made Beca cringe.

Stacie suddenly came around the corner, searching for something.

“Hey, have you seen Chloe?” She asked, snapping Beca out of her daze.

The brunette shook her thoughts away, “Um, yeah,” she pointed over her shoulder, “I think she’s in the kitchen.”

They entered the kitchen together and found Fat Amy already serving herself some of her Christmas juice. Beca noticed Chloe was no where in sight and asked,

“Hey, where’d Chloe go?”

Amy took a sip from her cup before replying, “She went upstairs to get ready for the party.”

“Oh.” Beca turned to Stacie, “What did you need?”

“Chloe had a list of finger foods she wanted me to buy before the party started.” She looked at her watch, “I’m running out of time and I can’t find the list.”

Beca could tell she was in a hurry, “I’ll go ask her where it is.”

“Thanks!” Stacie called as Beca made her way upstairs.

She got to Chloe’s bedroom door and saw that it was left slightly opened. She was about to knock when she noticed Chloe. Even though the redhead was actually in her bathroom, with the door shamelessly wide open, Beca could perfectly see everything she was doing through the full length mirror sitting at the corner of her bedroom.

The brunette froze and couldn’t help but watch as Chloe began undressing herself. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, she could feel it thud in the back of her throat. She admired how Chloe’s silky red hair cascaded down her exposed backside. She dragged her eyes down the rest of her body, tracing every one of Chloe’s perfect curves.

Beca’s mouth went dry and she could feel her palms beginning to sweat. Was this an adrenaline rush of some kind? Why? It’s not like Beca hadn’t seen her naked before. This wasn’t the first time.

So why was she enjoying it so much? And why did she feel like she needed to take a really cold shower?

Chloe unhooked her black bra and casually dropped it to the ground. Her actions caused Beca to think about her dream again and the combination of it all triggered a pressure to start noticeably building up in her lower region. The brunette finally had enough when Chloe slid out of her underwear and stood in all her naked glory. Beca just couldn’t take it anymore.

She power walked back to the top of the steps and called down to Stacie, who was still waiting by the front door.

“Sorry, she’s in the shower! Which is actually something I should go do. So, yeah. I’m gonna go shower.” She turned away but then immediately came back, “Not with her! I mean–I-I’m going to go shower, by myself. Yeah.” She didn’t realize how fast she was talking but knew she needed to stop. “Good luck!” She blurted, then quickly spun back around to run up to her room.

Stacie sucked her teeth and groaned, “I’ll just buy whatever’s on sale.” She pulled out her car keys and closed the door behind her.

Beca slammed her bedroom door shut with her back and took in a much needed deep breath. She desperately had to relieve herself, so she quickly grabbed her towel and fled to the bathroom.

Stepping into the cold shower, which immediately helped lower her body temperature, Beca rested her head against the tile wall and let the chilling water sprawl all over her hair.

After a few moments, she frustratingly pounded the wall with her fist, “God damn it, Chloe!”

Why did she have to feel this way? Why did _Chloe_ have to make her feel this way? This wasn’t how you were suppose to feel about your best friend. Beca knew this, so why couldn’t she stop?

She lifted her head, slightly panting, and spread her hand against the wall; using it for support. She released a long breath and squeezed her eyes shut, slowly gliding her other hand down her stomach until her fingers reached the destination that desperately longed to be touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well damn. I felt intense just writing that last bit! Phew. *fans self*


	4. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, it's party time! I wonder what's gonna happen... ;)

Beca sat in front of the mirror and used her curling iron to style her hair. Her pent up frustrations finally managed to relax after having her little therapy session in the shower... _twice_. She had changed into a black sleeveless blouse and wore dark skinny jeans with black short heeled boots. Beca didn’t get dolled up very often, but it was Christmas time after all, and she wanted to look good for the guests...and maybe for Chloe.

Okay, mostly for Chloe.

Fat Amy came out of the closest, shoes in hand, and was wearing a shirt that read:

_“Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Bluish,_

_If it weren’t for Christmas,_

_We’d all be Jewish.”_

Beca laughed, “Where did you find that shirt?”

Amy sat on her bed and put her dress shoes on, “Shirts for Jews dot com.”

Beca quirked an eyebrow, “You’re Jewish?”

“Well, not religiously,” she stated, and Beca furrowed her brow, confused, trying to figure out how else you could possibly be Jewish. Amy continued, “But they’ve got some great stuff on there. You should check it out sometime.”

“I’ll make a note of that.” Beca snickered.

After adjusting her last shoe, Amy sat up and approached her friend. “You ready?”

Beca looked in the mirror one more time and carefully ran her hands through her hair. “Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Then let’s go have ourselves a party!” The excited Aussie cheered, and pulled Beca along with her. Together, they made their way downstairs.

* * *

 

Within an hour, the party was already in full swing. Barden students of all majors filled the Bella household with Christmas spirit and red Solo cups. Finals week had been stressful for everyone, so the Bella’s party was the perfect way to unwind before the holiday arrived.

The girls were scattered throughout the house, mingling and chatting with their guests. Beca was in the middle of chatting with Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and two other Barden students, when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, wondering who was trying to get her attention.

“Where can a guy get a drink around here?”

Beca smiled, “Hey Jess, you made it.” He gave her a quick hug and looked around the room. “Great turn out!” He said loudly, trying to over power the loud music.

“Yeah, definitely more people than I thought there’d be.” She scanned the room and realized she hadn’t seen Chloe since the party started.

Jesse brought her attention back with a nudge, “So where can I grab a drink?”

“Oh, drinks are in the kitchen.” She said, clearly not planning on showing him exactly where.

“I see you don’t have a drink.” He playful pointed out, gesturing to her empty hands. “Come grab one with me.” He smiled.

It was true. Beca hadn’t had a drink yet. She remembered her promise to Fat Amy and decided she could at least have one. “Alright,” she shrugged and maneuvered through the dancing crowd with Jesse.

Amy was standing by the now half empty bowl, serving her concoction to anyone who was willing to try it. She saw Beca and Jesse approaching and smiled widely, “Hey guys! Come to try my sexy ass drink?” She asked, shifting her eyebrows up and down; clearly already having had some herself.

Beca grinned, “Well, I did promise.” Amy smiled and grabbed a fresh Solo cup. “Only fill it halfway, though.”

The tipsy Aussie began pouring the drink, “Alright, but once you try it, you’re going to want more,” she said with confidence, and handed the drink to Beca. “Chloe’s already half way done with her second one,” she pointed out, gesturing to the other side of the kitchen.

Beca looked over and saw Chloe chatting with two guys, occasionally sipping out of her distinct yellow cup. The DJ watched, visually enjoying the way Chloe was dressed. She was wearing a dressy red shirt with a black belt going across the center, black skinny jeans and silver heels that complimented her heels and silver jewelry.

Amy noticed Beca staring and decided to have a little fun with her. She served herself another cup after handing Jesse his.

“She looks really pretty tonight, huh?” Beca snapped her guilty eyes at her and looked like a child who got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Jesse.

“Who?” he asked, unaware that the question was actually for Beca.

“Chloe.” Amy said, nonchalantly.

Jesse looked over in her direction and raised his eyebrows, nodding in agreement. “Yeah, she looks hot.”

Beca immediately shot him a death glare that was only noticed by Amy. The blonde smirked to herself, amused at how horrible Beca was at being subtle.

Jesse took a sip from his cup, savoring the burning, yet refreshing, sensation that ran down his throat. “You made this Amy?” he asked.

“That’s right. It’s good isn’t it?” She pridefully asked.

“Mhmm...” He hummed, his mouth muffled by the cup as he took another sip. “What’d you put in it?”

Amy went on describing her recipe, while Beca secretly kept an eye on Chloe. She took pleasure in watching the redhead having a good time. Her smile was bright and her eyes were lively. Beca smiled when Chloe laughed at something the guys said, but it didn’t last long when she saw one of the guys sliding his hand across Chloe’s backside, far too low for her liking. She harshly bit down on the rim of her cup when Chloe didn’t seem mind the inappropriate contact and instead responded by sliding her own hand across the guy’s chest.

Beca burned with jealousy. She lifted her cup and chugged the rest of the beverage, slamming it back onto the counter when she finished.

“Fill it.” She commanded, never taking her eyes off Chloe.

* * *

 

Beca was almost done with her third drink and her senses were getting pretty fuzzy. Although she would never admit it, Beca was a bit of a light weight when it came to alcohol. She downed the rest of her drink and seriously debated if she should even get a fourth.

Her pondering didn’t last long, and after just a few short moments, Beca was clumsily moving through the crowd, not caring how many people she bumped into, and eventually made it to the kitchen counter. Amy’s bowl of Christmas juice was now empty, so Beca went to the cabinet, searching of some other kind of liquor.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Chloe was in the hallway chatting with “Mr. Handsy”, Jesse and Stacie. The party had been going on for almost three hours and Chloe still hadn’t really spent any time with Beca. She tip-toed in her heels to see if she could find the brunette within the crowds around her. With no luck she asked the group if they had seen her recently.

Beca caught Jesse’s eye as she pushed pass some girls and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Oh, there she is right there.” He said, pointing towards the direction behind Chloe.

“Where?” She asked anxiously, spinning around to match his gaze, but still not spotting her.

“I think she just went into the kitchen.”

Chloe didn’t even bother excusing herself and went straight to Beca. She stepped into the room and immediately saw the smaller woman struggling to reach for the bottle of Captain Morgan that sat on the second shelf of the cabinet.

“Fuck...” She heard her grumble.

Chloe grabbed the bottle, but didn’t pull it down. She looked at her friend and could tell straightaway that the brunette had already had enough for one night.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked.

Beca’s processing skills were a bit slow at this point. She tilted her head to the side, slowly identifying who was speaking to her, then grinned when it finally came to her.

“Oh, hey, Chlo. I was just getting something to drink. I’m thirsty.” She smirked, her eyes hooded and slightly glazed.

Chloe leered and shook her head, “Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”

Beca dropped her eyes, gradually raking them up Chloe’s figure as she spoke, “Mmm, nope. I don’t think so.” She made it to the ginger’s face and smirked, “Not yet, anyway.” She reached for the bottle again, but Chloe pushed it back.

“O-kay,” she trilled, and closed the cabinet. She looked down at the DJ and giggled at her pouting face. Chloe then leaned her forehead onto Beca’s and interlaced their fingers together. “No more alcohol for you tonight. Okay?”

How could Beca go against such gentle, beautiful eyes? She maintained their eye contact before eventually nodding in agreement and Chloe smiled.

“Good.” She said, pulling back to a normal standing position.

“You’re no fun.” Beca teased.

Chloe smirked, “I’m loads of fun and you know it.”

Just then, _“Give Me Everything”_ blared through the speakers and the majority of the house rallied into the living room to dance.

“Oh my God! I love this song!” Chloe exclaimed, and grabbed a hold of Beca’s hands. “You’ve gotta come dance with me.” Before Beca could respond, Chloe was already puling her out of the kitchen and squeezing them into the vibrant crowd.

Once they were in the center, Chloe instantly turned to face Beca and draped her arms over her shoulders, settling them around her neck. She quickly adjusted to the beat and pulled Beca closer, swaying her hips to the rhythm. Beca felt her cheeks quickly burning up, but she couldn’t care less and instead focused on the gorgeous redhead dancing against her, who spiritedly began singing along to the song.

_“Grab somebody sexy, tell them, “hey!” Give me e-very-thing tonight!”_

Beca smiled widely and happily joined in, placing her hands on Chloe’s hips and moving in harmony with her. It didn’t take long for both girls to get lost in the music and as the beat progressed, all they could see and feel was each other. The only other thing that existed was the uncontrollable heat growing between them, that neither girl could ignore.

Chloe sensually ran her hand through her red locks and gazed deeply into Beca’s eyes as she firmly rolled her hips against her and smirked when a breathy, but audible moan escaped the brunette’s lips.

Beca felt like she was burning with heat, while simultaneously tingling with chills as her sensitive body easily reacted to the new friction. And even though Beca was buzzed, all of her senses came to life as she continued to sinfully dance with her alluring best friend.

When the chorus repeated, Chloe spun around and began grinding her backside into Beca’s pelvis, which the DJ responded to by pushing her own hips forward and adding just the right amount of pressure to their shameless movements.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and reached her hand back, gripping onto Beca’s hair and urging the brunette to continue. Beca hadn’t paid much attention to anything else but Chloe, but when she raised her eyes, she noticed the guy who had had his hands on Chloe earlier. He was now watching them intensely and Beca didn’t know what came over her, but seeing the jealousy in his eyes triggered something territorial within her. She glared at him and smirked as she tenaciously slid her hand down the front of Chloe’s thigh and pulled her impossibly closer. Beca wanted to make sure he got the memo that Chloe, was _hers._

* * *

 

The song regrettably ended all too soon and after the girls got a chance to come down from their highs, they both admitted that neither one of them were ready to stop dancing with each other. Beca let Chloe take the lead and the duo fervidly danced to a couple more songs.

* * *

 

With so many other people dancing around them, the small room eventually became unbearably hot and Chloe leaned down to Beca’s ear to ask,

“Wanna take a break?” Beca nodded in response and the two forced their way through the thick crowd, making their way to the opening of the living room. Once they made it, they leaned against the door frame and thoroughly enjoyed the cooler air against their glistening skin.

Flushed and panting, Beca wiped the sweat off of her forehead and grinned at Chloe. “You’re one hell of a dancer, Miss. Beale.” Chloe laughed and started wiping the sweat off of her own face.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mitchell.” Beca smiled and lazily dropped her head back to lean it against the frame, trying to catch her breath.

This was the first time Chloe had gotten a chance really take in what Beca was wearing. Although her hair was now disheveled and her cheeks were glowing red, Chloe had to admit she still looked pretty hot. And when Beca closed her eyes for a second, Chloe didn’t hesitate to take fully check her out.

“You know,” she started, “I don’t think I’ve mentioned how hot you look tonight.”

Her comment caught Beca off guard and the brunette snapped her head back up, furrowing her brow in stunned confusion.

Did she hear her correctly? Did she just say _hot?_

Chloe just remained smirking, patiently waiting for Beca to reply. But just as the DJ was about to open her mouth, fate decided to step in.

“Ooohhh, look who’s under the mistletoe!” Announced Cynthia Rose.

All of a sudden, all eyes were on them and the crowd began to cheer. Beca looked up and was genuinely surprised when she realized that they had been standing under the mistletoe the entire time. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t even noticed.

The crowd then began to chant, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” And Beca nervously glanced back down at Chloe.

“Look, Chlo, we don’t have to do it if you really don’t want–”

Before she could finish, Chloe swiftly wrapped her hand around Beca’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The crowd hollered in celebration, but Beca’s eyes widened with shock and her body tensed.

Chloe was kissing her! **Chloe Beale** was actually kissing her!

Her mind reeled as Chloe’s soft lips moved against hers. The immensely pleasurable sensation earnestly guided the brunette’s eye lids to finally fall as Beca willingly gave in to her desires and kissed her back. Beca could feel Chloe smiling against her lips and she couldn’t stop the butterflies from violently fluttering in her stomach.

The gentle kiss wasn’t enough for Chloe. She had been waiting too damn long for this moment and didn’t want to hold anything back. If, God forbid, this was going to be the only kiss she got to have with Beca Mitchell, then she sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it.

Chloe traced the outside of Beca’s lips with her tongue and the DJ happily obliged, providing the access that Chloe so desperately craved. The redhead slipped her way inside and both girls breathed a moan as their tongues collided for the first time. They hungrily danced and licked against each other, enjoying the taste of fruits and alcohol that intoxicated their senses. Beca gripped hard onto Chloe’s hips, while Chloe grabbed a fistful of Beca’s hair, roughly pulling on each other as they deepened the kiss and tried to show each other just how much the other meant to them.

Amy and Jesse came into the hallway, checking to see what all the commotion was about, and Jesse became a little aroused as he watch the show displayed in front of him.

“Oh, shit.” He murmured, stunned.

Amy couldn’t fight the grin from curving on her lips and she slowly nodded in approval.

“Well I’ll be damned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally got her kiss under the mistletoe! Woo whoo!! High fives for everyone! *gives high fives*
> 
> Who liked Amy's shirt? xD
> 
> I wanted to include Jesse. Even though I'm not about that Jeca life, I do still think they make great friends. 
> 
> Fun Fact: I knew this chapter was going to have a Bechloe dance number, but I didn't know right away what song I wanted to use. I put my iTunes on shuffle when I started the chapter and figured maybe a song would just come to me. Sure enough, "Give Me Everything" literally came on as I was writing the part where Chloe takes Beca to the living room to dance. I didn't intentionally pick it because they sang it in "Pitch Perfect", but I loved the jam so much and it went perfectly with how I imagined them dancing, so I just kept it. x)


	5. Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves! For multiple things...
> 
> That's all I'm gonna say. Enjoy! x)

The morning sunlight shined through the windows and the bright rays angled on Beca’s sleeping face. She stirred in her slumber, the light gradually bringing her back to consciousness, and she slowly opened her weary eyes, immediately feeling her heavy head beginning to pound.

“Ughh...” Beca weakly groaned, and attempted to lift her head up. She managed to look up a few inches; enough to analyze her surroundings. She had apparently fallen asleep on the couch and looked around at the still messy living room. Red solo cups were scattered around the room and almost everything was displaced. Even the couch she laid on wasn’t quite where it was suppose to be.

Beca forced herself to sit up, realizing that a blanket had been placed around her when her action caused it to fall off of her shoulders. She yawned and scratched her head as she looked over to the other side of the couch, noticing another blanket sprawled across it. The sight brought her to the conclusion that she wasn’t the only one who had fallen asleep on the couch.

The sound of movement going on in the kitchen caught the DJ’s attention and even though she had no idea what time it was, Beca decided to get up and approach the noise anyway. She awkwardly stood up but paused as she held her hands out to her sides, adjusting to the new position and trying to balance herself out. The pounding in her head didn’t make things any easier, but once she had control, Beca then slowly sauntered her way towards the kitchen.

As she walked around the back of the couch, she looked down and noticed Lilly was passed out on the ground, snuggling with a vase that belonged in the hallway.

Beca made it to the kitchen entrance but stopped and just stood there. Amy was sitting down at the island with a bowl of cereal when she noticed the disoriented brunette and couldn’t help but laugh at her miserable appearance.

“Good morning sunshine.” Amy teased, and Beca cringed her nose sarcastically, lazily walking to the seat next to the Australian. She sat down and gently placed her head onto the counter.

Amy took in a spoonful of cereal and with her free softly rubbed Beca’s back.

“Oh come on now. It was worth it,” she comforted.

The DJ sat back up and looked at Amy confused.

“What was worth it? The party?”

Amy was in the middle of chewing when she pointed at Beca’s neck.

“Well by the looks of that, I’d say you had a pretty good time.”

“What?!” Beca shrieked and ran her hand over the spot Amy gestured to. “What’s on my neck?” She panicked.

“Calm down, it’s just a hickey,” Amy casually confirmed. She didn’t understand why Beca was overreacting.

“A hickey?! Who the hell gave me a hickey?!” The brunette questioned.

The question caused Amy to stop eating and she looked at her puzzled, “What do you mean _who?”_

Just then, Chloe strolled into the kitchen with more energy than any hungover person should have. She had clearly already cleaned herself up from the night before and was now wearing a light blue t-shirt with sweats, and had her hair up in a messy bun. Her face was also clean with no trace of any left over make-up. Beca didn’t even want to think about how close to a raccoon she probably looked.

“Good morning!” Chloe sang, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a water bottle. She turned to face Beca. “Hey sleeping beauty,” she smiled, but noticed the worried looked on the DJ’s face while she was still gripping onto her neck. “What’s wrong?” Chloe asked, concerned.

“We were just discussing the hickey on her neck.” Amy explained.

“Oh!” Chloe grinned and placed her elbows on the counter, leaning towards Beca.

“She doesn’t seem to remember who gave it to her,” Amy mentioned in a hinting manner that only Chloe would pick up on and the redhead’s face slightly shifted.

“What?”

Beca looked at her with lost eyes, “I don’t remember who gave me the hickey! I don’t remember anything from last night!” And Chloe’s face dropped, unnoticed by Beca as she looked down at the table, trying to process any memories she might possibly have.

“The last thing I remember was trying Amy’s drink here at the counter and watching Chlo–” Beca caught herself and corrected her sentence before looking back up, “Cl-Closely at our guests, to make sure they didn’t break or s-steal anything.”

Chloe just stayed motionless with her mouth slightly opened.

Amy looked at Chloe, then back at Beca, “And you don’t remember anything after that?” She asked.

Beca thought hard. She really wanted to know what happened the night before, but every time she tried to get pass her last memory, all she could see was black. She softly shook her head in defeat, “No...I don’t.”

And Chloe’s heart sank. Beca didn’t remember. She didn’t remember any of it. The memory that Chloe relished in and thanked the heavens for now ceased to exist for Beca. It was as if it didn’t even happen at all.

Chloe stood up from the counter, broken, “Oh...”

“Do you guys know who gave me the hickey? Did you see me with anyone?” Beca looked up at Chloe who shifted her eyes to make awkward eye contact with Amy. Chloe wanted to tell her, she should have told her, but something within her just wasn’t strong enough to do it.

“Uh, no. I-I didn’t see anything, sorry.” She looked at Amy again who furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed _“What are you doing?"_  Chloe just nervously shook her head when Beca turned to the Australian.

“Did you see me with anyone?”

Amy quickly looked down at her bowl and shoved a big spoonful into her mouth, “No, I wasn’t really payin’ attention to anything last night. I was–” She gave up on her story, “...no, I didn’t. Sorry, Beca.” Amy looked at Chloe with disapproving eyes.

The brunette dropped her still pounding head into her hands, “Oh my God...” She groaned. This could not be happening.

Amy could see the sadness in Chloe’s eyes and felt sympathetic. The redhead bit her lip as she fought back tears. She couldn’t cry now. And she wouldn’t. Chloe could be strong when she needed to be. It was a skill she had mastered over the years.

Beca was too stunned and lost to notice the awkward silence that took over the room. The DJ remained in thought, and Amy and Chloe waited anxiously to see what Beca was going to say or do next.

After a few minutes Beca finally sighed, “Alright, well, I’m gonna go upstairs and clean myself up. I feel gross.” She got up and headed out of the kitchen, “See you guys later.”

As soon as the brunette was out of hearing range, Amy immediately snapped at Chloe.

“Why didn’t you tell her you guys kissed, Chloe?”

The ginger melancholy sat next to Amy and covered her face with her hands. She took a deep breath before replying, “We did more than just kiss last night, Amy.”

The blonde’s eye widened with surprise, “What else did you guys do?” But Chloe didn’t answer. “Did you guys have sex?!” Amy blurted, genuinely hoping for it to be true.

Chloe finally dropped her hands and sighed, “Not exactly.”

* * *

 

_After they kissed under the mistletoe, Beca and Chloe held each other breathlessly and smiled, ignoring the applause that broke out around them. Cynthia came up and grabbed onto their shoulders._

_“That was some kiss you guys! I approve.” She winked and patted their backs before going back to the party._

_After applauding, the crowd around them went back to their own business. Amy and Jesse approached the girls with entertained grins._

_“Well that was fun to watch,” Jesse teased._

_Beca smirked and lightly punched his arm. Amy didn’t say anything, but amusedly shifted her eyes back and forth between Beca and Chloe, taking a sip from her cup. The redhead could read the amusement in her eyes._

_“What?” She queried._

_Amy shook her head, trying to hold back her smile, “Nothin’.”_

_The four of them stood there without speaking, awkwardly wondering what they should do next. Chloe didn’t know what Jesse and Amy were going to do, but she definitely had a few things in mind for her and Beca. She lent down to secretly whisper in the brunette’s ear._

_“Excuse yourself to the bathroom. I’ll meet you there in five minutes.” The DJ froze but Chloe just stood back up and acted like she didn’t just purposely try to turn Beca on with her sultry voice._

_When Beca still didn’t move, Chloe subtly nudged her._

_“Oh, uh– I’ll be right back you guys. I’m gonna go use the bathroom.” Beca wasn’t sure if they bought it or not, but then again, she didn’t really care._

_The brunette entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She quickly approached the mirror and tried to fix herself up as best as she could. She ran her fingers through her hair, wiped off any smudged eyeliner, and corrected anything else she considered a flaw._

_After she finished, she chewed on her thumbnail, anxiously pacing back and forth as she impatiently waited for Chloe’s arrival. The next five minutes felt like an eternity and the longer she waited, the more her stomach twisted into a knot._

_Meanwhile, Chloe pretended to be involved in Jesse and Amy’s conversation, but was secretly just counting the minutes in her head. When she felt it had been about five, she made an excuse to leave._

_“I’m gonna get myself another drink.” She smiled, “I’ll see you guys later.”_

_“Okay, see ya later,” Amy remarked._

_Chloe smirked as she sneakily moved about the crowd, heading straight for the bathroom._

_She burst into the room, causing Beca to jump in surprise. She immediately locked the door behind her and quickly approached the stunned brunette. She roughly pushed her against the sink and kissed her feverishly. The sharp pain Beca felt in her lower back didn’t amount to the pleasure that was coursing through her veins as their tongues collided for the second time that night._

_Beca snaked her arms around Chloe’s waist and pulled her closer. The redhead whimpered in response and grabbed onto Beca’s hair with one hand as she ran the other down the brunette’s back; gripping onto her ass when Beca started to vigorously grind against her. Their breathy moans were luckily muffled by the loud music and rowdy party goers and Chloe bit her lip in pleasure as she brought Beca’s forehead onto hers._

_“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” she breathed, and Beca smiled before kissing her passionately._

_“Believe me, I think I do,” she grinned and captured her soft lips once again._

_Beca grew frustrated however. She felt like she wasn’t getting enough of the redhead. Chloe was like an addictive drug that Beca just couldn’t stop craving. She groaned and briefly broke apart from Chloe to pull herself up and onto the sink counter. Once settled, Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist and pulled her in again. They moaned together as their new position gave them the perfect amount of friction in their lower regions._

_Chloe’s hands slowly ran up Beca’s thighs which caused the brunette to bite down on her bottom lip as she dropped her head back. Chloe took advantage of this and instantly latched her lips onto Beca’s neck, simultaneously rolling her hips against hers. Beca whimpered at the sudden contact and fisted both hands into red locks. Chloe slid her hands up to hold onto Beca’s ribcage, teasingly placing her thumbs just below Beca’s breasts. She continued to nibble and suck on Beca’s skin and the hazy brunette brought her head back up to find dilated sapphire eyes._

_“You’re gonna–leave a mark.” Beca exhaled._

_Chloe smirked against her, “That’s the point.” She placed one last light kiss on the, now sore, spot on her neck and grinned as she in closer to Beca’s face, “Now everyone will know that you’re taken.”_

_Beca smiled blissfully and brought Chloe in for another kiss. Their hands roamed freely as they continued to writhe against each other and Beca decided to take the next step by gliding her hand down to Chloe’s womanhood. The redhead gasped when she cupped her, but the new contact instantly brought her back to her senses. She grabbed Beca’s wrist and gently pushed it back._

_“Wait, wait.”_

_Beca’s worried eyes searched Chloe’s for an explanation._

_“What? Did I do something wrong?”_

_Chloe smiled breathlessly and shook her head, intertwining their fingers together, “No, it’s not that.”_

_The brunette was still confused, “Okay, then what is it?”_

_Chloe stared deeply into Beca’s eyes, “Look Becs,” she started, “I really like you. And I’m **really** enjoying what we’re doing right now...but you’re drunk and as much as I want to continue this, I don’t wanna take advantage of you.”_

_Beca couldn’t appreciate more how much Chloe genuinely cared for her. She put aside her own desires just to make sure Beca wouldn’t get hurt. The DJ never imagined someone so selfless would ever want to be with her. She felt like maybe she didn’t deserve a person like that in her life. And yet, here she was, with Chloe. Her first real best friend and now new lover._

_Looking into her eyes and hearing her say those words, it was in that very moment that Beca finally realized how she truly felt about Chloe. She didn’t have some kind of crush on the girl that might someday fade. No. These feelings were much stronger than that and weren’t going to leave, ever. Beca knew in her heart and finally accepted in her mind, that she, Beca Mitchell, was in love with Chloe Beale._

_She smiled at the gorgeous redhead and tucked some of her hair behind her ear._

_“You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me, Chlo.” She assured, “I want this.”_

_Chloe’s heart instantly filled with joy knowing Beca wanted her just as much as she did. But she still couldn’t go through with her urges. It just wouldn’t be right. She regrettably declined Beca’s request,_

_“I don’t know. I still wouldn’t feel right about doing this now. We’re both pretty drunk, and I mean, what if you don’t remember this tomorrow?” She looked down in fear of the horrifying possibility, but then looked back up. “Besides, I wanna be able to do this when we’re both sober and we don’t have to rush. I really want to enjoy that special moment with you, without the risk of forgetting it.”_

_Beca grabbed Chloe’s face and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, “Okay, okay. You’re right. And I agree, I want to be able to take my time and fully enjoy you.” She grinned, then caressed Chloe’s cheek when she noticed the doubt that was still living in her eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to forget.” Chloe delighted in Beca’s words as the brunette continued, “How could I? This has been the best moment of my entire life. **Chloe Beale** just made out with me and wants to go even further? I’m the luckiest person in the world!” Beca quipped, trying the make the redhead feel better._

_Her antic worked and Chloe laughed at Beca’s adorable announcement. She leaned in and kissed Beca one last time, pulling her back down off of the counter._

_“Come on,” she smiled and grabbed Beca’s hand, “Let’s get back to the party.” She guided them out of the bathroom and back to the party to enjoy the rest of the evening together, never leaving each other’s side._

_After most of the guests had gone, Beca knocked out on the couch. Chloe, Amy and Cynthia were the last Bellas standing when the party officially ended and they made sure all of their guests went home. Amy and Cynthia went up to their rooms and went to bed. Chloe, not wanting to wake Beca up, decided she would just stay with her on the couch. She brought down two blankets from upstairs and placed one on top of Beca’s sleeping body. She snuggled up on the other side and turned to faced Beca, wanting her peaceful, resting face to be the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep._

* * *

 

“That’s why I can’t tell her, Amy. What if last night was just a _heat of the moment_ thing and she only did it because she was drunk? She would never be comfortable around me again.” Chloe worried, she hated the unfortunate situation she was in.

“Oh, come on, that’s not true.” Amy soothed, trying to convince her otherwise. “She didn’t do all that stuff with you because she was drunk. In fact, I think it was the alcohol that gave her the courage to do it in the first place,” she assured.

But Chloe still wasn’t convinced, “I don’t know. This could ruin everything we have and I care way too much about our friendship to risk destroying it.” She looked over at the Australian, “I can’t tell her, Amy,” and her eyes began to water, “I don’t want to lose her.”

“Hey,” Amy reached forward and gave Chloe a hug, “You’re not going to lose her. She loves you.” They maintained the hug for a few more moments, eventually separating, and Chloe continued to look down at the counter. “But I still don’t think it’s a good idea to hide this from her,” Amy finished.

Chloe processed the possible outcomes that could occur if she told Beca. None of them ended well to her.

“I know it’s not,” she agreed, “But I won’t tell her. I’m too afraid of the possible outcomes.”

Amy still tried to bring Chloe’s hope back up, “Even the positive ones?” She asked, giving a soft, caring smile.

Chloe sadly shook her head, “I honestly don’t see any.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...don't hate me. 
> 
> I'm sorry guys! But come on, real life doesn't always work the way we want it to. And besides, what's a good story without a little bit of angst? xD


	6. Progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say...
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! xD

Beca walked to the bathroom and placed her change of clothes and towel on the towel rack. She gripped onto the sink but hesitated before lifting her face to look at the mirror, not wanting to frighten herself first thing in the morning.

She slowly looked up but still managed to startle herself. Her hair was disarranged in every direction, her clothes were wrinkly and her make up was every where except where it should’ve been. Beca moved her hair to the side and finally got a good look at the hickey she supposedly had. She traced her fingers over the reddish, purple mark and closed her eyes.

_She felt the soft lips massaging her neck; the teeth lightly grazing her skin and the wet tongue swirling around in circles._

Beca reopened her eyes, still holding on to her neck, and sighed, “Who are you?”

She turned the water on in the shower and began undressing herself. While attempting to pull off her skinny jeans, Beca lost her balance and fell backwards; hitting the edge of the sink with her lower back.

“Ow!” She shouted in pain, rubbing the sore spot and turning to look at the inanimate object angrily. But then her expression suddenly shifted to realization.

“Wait, a second.”

She remembered doing something almost exactly the same the night before.

_She was roughly pushed back against a sink and hit her lower back, causing the pain to shoot up her spine._

It was almost like deja vú.

“Woah...” She said quietly and held her head. “I **have** to remember what happened last night.”

* * *

 

After showering for almost forty-five minutes, Beca finally felt cleansed. She stepped out of the tub and into the steamy room, feeling like brand new. All things related to the night before washed off of her skin and flowed down the drain. That is, except for the hickey; which was still very noticeable. She put on a navy blue tank top and black gym shorts, then brushed out any nots left in her wet hair.

She went back downstairs after dropping her dirty clothes into her hamper. By now, most of the Bellas had woken up. Amy, Stacie and Jessica were cleaning in the kitchen when Beca walked in.

“Hey, you guys need any help?” She asked.  
Stacie looked up from the table and checked her surroundings, “No, I think we’re good in here. Flo might need some help in the living room though.” She pointed towards the other room and Beca took the suggestion and left.

The living room was still a mess but Flo had made some progress. The furniture was back into place and the curtains were fixed. All that was left were the empty solo cups and other trash pieces scattered around the room. Beca watched as Flo struggled to balance way more cups that she could clearly carry.

“Do you want some help?” Beca laughed.

Flo turned to face her, peeking over the tower of plastic cups, “Chloe went to get me a trash bag already.”

“Oh, alright.” Beca decided to then start picking up trash on the opposite side of the room.

“Okay, I got the bag Flo.” Chloe said, holding open a big black trash bag as she walked up to the Guatemalan.

“Ugh, thank you!” She exclaimed. Chloe chuckled at the way Flo was struggling to handle all of the objects in her hand and hadn’t noticed Beca approaching from other side of the room.

“Thanks, Chlo.” Said Beca, putting some of the trash in the bag.

“Beca!” She yelped in surprise, startling both brunettes.

“Uh, yeah? You okay?” Beca asked.

Chloe swallowed, “Y-Yeah. You just surprised me. I thought you were still upstairs.”

Beca furrowed her brow curiously at the redhead but shrugged it off and the three of them went back to cleaning and organizing. As the minutes went by in silence, Beca felt like something was off in the air. Specifically with Chloe. She would occasionally glance over at the ginger from the corner of her eye and notice how her movements were languid, lacking energy. Very different than how she had appeared to be when she first came into the kitchen that morning. Beca thought maybe the hangover was finally getting to her.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to find a rag to wipe everything down with.” Flo said, leaving Beca and Chloe alone.

“So, uh, did you have fun last night?” Beca asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had formed when Flo left.

Chloe wouldn’t look up at her when she finally replied, “Yeah. I had a lot of fun.” Beca could tell she was lying by the tone of her voice. But why would she lie? It made Beca wonder what she was hiding and why.

“I wish I could remember if I had fun or not.” She spoke honestly, but Chloe just replied with a sarcastic huff through her nose.

Okay, something was definitely wrong. Chloe never acted like this. Especially with Beca. She was always bubbly and energetic. Even when she was angry about something, she was still herself with Beca. The DJ worried she was forgetting something important from the night before that maybe had hurt Chloe’s feelings or something.

Beca stopped cleaning and turned to face the redhead, “Okay, did I do something wrong last night?” She asked, genuinely concerned.

Chloe finally made eye contact with her, but it hurt Beca when she saw that her eyes had no sparkle in them. They weren’t as bright as they usually were. They were cold and lifeless and... sad?

“Why would you think that?” Chloe bluntly asked.

Beca became a little annoyed at how clearly that must have been the truth but Chloe wasn’t being forward about it. “Well, I don’t know. You’re acting weird towards me. Like maybe I did something to you last night or–”

“Alright!” Chloe suddenly clapped, “Well, I’m gonna go grocery shopping and run some errands.” Her voice was shaky and she hastily collected her things as she began to leave.

“Chloe!” Beca called.

The redhead stopped at the door for a brief second and turned. “Don’t forget to vacuum when you’re done.” And just like that, she was out the door.

“Don’t worry!” Beca sarcastically called out, even though she knew Chloe wouldn’t hear her, “I’m not going to forget!”

And Beca’s eyes widened.

**_“Don’t worry, I’m not going to forget.”_ **

The sentence rang in her ears. She said that before, hadn’t she?

She did! Beca said those same exact words to someone the night before. She stopped cleaning to focus really hard on who she could have possibly said it to. She couldn’t remember a face but she did remember a color.

_Red._

“Okay, who wore red?” Beca asked herself, trying to piece everything together. She thought back to her last memory in the kitchen and remembered she had been staring at Chloe, who was talking with two guys and flirting with one of them.

Wait a second...

**Chloe.**

That was it! _Chloe_ was the one wearing red that night!

Beca was glad she managed to figure some part of it out, but then she panicked. If Chloe was the person she had said that to, then maybe she did say or do something that hurt Chloe in some way.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to forget,” Beca repeated out loud. “Why did I say that to her? Forget what?” She tightly gripped her hair in frustration when her brain just wouldn’t remember. “Damn it!” She cried.

Flo and Ashley then came into the room with a few rags in their hands. Beca felt bad about leaving them to finish the living room by themselves, but she had much more important things to take care of at the moment.

“Hey, sorry guys, but I gotta go do something. Are you okay finishing without me?” She asked, already half way out the room.

“Yeah, sure, Beca. It’s okay,” said Flo.

“Thanks!” Beca shouted, then hurried into the kitchen. “Amy!” She called out, only finding Stacie and Jessica in the now clean kitchen.

Jessica looked up from the table, “I think Amy went upstairs.”

That was all Beca needed to hear, so she rushed up the stairs and thankfully found Amy sitting on her bed with her laptop.

“Amy, I need your help!” She announced, out of breath.

The Australian looked at her concerned and confused, “With what? Why are you breathing so hard?”

The DJ dragged her feet to her own bed, still trying to catch her breath, and sat down, “I ran up–the stairs.” She panted, “I need you to help me remember what happened last night.”

Amy’s laptop almost fell off of her lap, “What? Why?” She asked, trying to sound calm and collected.

“Because Chloe is acting really weird towards me and I already started remembering some things from last night that have to do with her.”

Amy curiously glanced at Beca through the corner of her eye, “Like what?”

“Just little things here and there.” She looked up at Amy, “But I’m worried, Amy. I’m worried I might have said or done something that hurt Chloe’s feelings.”

Amy snorted, “I’m pretty sure she enjoyed what you guys di–” Amy widened her eyes, “Uhh...”

Beca sprang up from her bed, “What did we do!?” Amy bit her lip while expressing an _‘oops’_ look all over her face. “Amy...” Beca threatened.

“She doesn’t want me to tell you, Beca!” She cried, “Since you don’t remember, she just wants to pretend like it never happened.”

“Pretend like _what_ never happened? What did we do, Amy? Tell me!” Beca demanded, and despite her naturally small stature, Beca could be pretty intimidating when she wanted.

Amy sighed in defeat, her big mouth always getting her into trouble. “Ehh...Well–you guys may, or may not have–um–” Beca leaned forward in anticipation, “...made out under the mistletoe,” she rushed out.

“WHAT?!” Beca shrieked, physically jumping back onto her bed at the thought.

“Yeah... and apparently you did more in the bathroom, but she wouldn’t get into detail about it with me. All I know is,” she pointed at Beca’s neck, “that’s where you got your hickey.”

“Oh my God...” Beca muttered, dropping her head into her hands and just holding it there. Her mind was going crazy. She and Chloe **kissed?!** And not just kissed, but God knows what else they could have done in the bathroom. That must’ve been why she said she wasn’t going to forget. She must have told Chloe that she would remember their time together but now failed to do so. No wonder Chloe was acting the way she was. Beca did hurt her, just in a way she never imagined she would. She felt horrible and she desperately wanted to remember what they did. She _needed_ to remember.

“Amy, you’ve gotta help me!” Beca pleaded, “I have to remember what happened between us.”

Amy looked at her with uncertain eyes. She wanted to help Beca but, “I don’t think it’s possible,” she said.

Beca was not going to accept that, “There’s gotta be something I could try. Look it up on the internet.”

Amy just sat there and looked at her, trying to convince her that it was impossible, but Beca refused to give up. “Please...” She begged, and Amy decided to at least try and help her friend; even if it was really unlikely that anything would work.

“Alright, aright. Let me see what I can find.”

* * *

 

After scrolling through different articles on the internet, Fat Amy finally found one with a possible solution. She chuckled when she read it all the way through and Beca looked up from her bed.

“What? Did you find something we could try?”

Amy laughed again and looked at the brunette, “Yeah, but you’re not gonna like it.”

Amy dragged Beca down to the kitchen and sat her on one of the island stools. She pulled out the Captain Morgan bottle from the cabinet and placed it in front of her. Beca raised a curious eyebrow as the Aussie then grabbed a shot glass from the same shelf and put it down next to the bottle.

“Drink,” she ordered.

Beca snickered, “It’s like 1 o’clock in the afternoon.”

“Do you want to remember or not?”

“How the hell is this suppose to help me remember?” Beca asked.

“It said in the article that a way to remember things that happened when you were drunk is to get drunk again and try to remember it that way.” Amy opened the bottle and poured some of the carmel colored liquid into the shot glass. She held it up to Beca’s face and grinned, “Bottoms up.”

The DJ held the small glass with uncertainty. There was no way of knowing if this was even going to work, but Beca knew she had to try.

“This is for you, Chloe.” She said, tossing it back and distorting her face at the burning sensation sliding down her throat. She put the glass back down on the counter and looked at Amy with determined eyes. “Again.”

* * *

 

Beca was on her fifth shot, when she noticed the outline of some objects were beginning to look a bit fuzzy. “One more,” she requested.

“Are you sure?” Amy asked, concerned.

But Beca nodded with confidence, “Yeah. I can take it.” She watched as the alcohol reached the top of the glass and she took a deep breath before finally taking it in. “Alright,” Beca started, “just give me a minute.” She put her head down on the counter and Amy put the bottle and glass away.

* * *

 

After about five minutes had passed, Beca hadn’t moved, so Amy poked her.

“Hey. You alright there?”

The DJ slowly brought her head up wearing a goofy grin and half lidded eyes.

“Yup.”

Amy chuckled, “Alright. Wanna walk around the house and see if you remember anything?”

Beca nodded, “Let’s do it.” Amy helped her up and held onto her as they walked around, just in case. She didn’t want to risk Beca falling and getting a concussion on top of everything else.

“What was the last thing you remember?” She asked the smaller woman and Beca stopped at the edge of the island, looking in the direction Chloe had been with those two guys from the night before. It was surprising how the alcohol seemed to be working. Beca could literally see and feel everything she had when the events actually took place the night before.

“I remember watching Chloe over there with two guys,” she said, pointing, then made a disgusted face when she remembered the way one of them was a little too handsy with the redhead. “One of them was an asshole.”

“Why was he an asshole?” Amy asked.

“He kept touching her, and I didn’t like it,” Beca slurred.

Amy laughed, “Okay, then what?”

The tipsy DJ looked over at the counter, “That’s when I asked you for more of your Christmas Juice. The guy pissed me off.”

“So that’s why you kept drinking!” It all made sense to Amy now. “Alright, tell me where to go next.”

Beca thought about it and surprisingly, the memories were all starting to come back to her. “I remember drinking in the living room,” she said, being guided by her blonde friend before stopping them in their tracks when she suddenly remembered something else. “Wait.”

“What?”

Beca squinted her eyes as she tried to concentrate. She could see herself going back to the kitchen and running into Chloe there. “I remember coming back here to get more alcohol, but Chloe randomly showed up and stopped me.” She remembered the conversation they had and how sweet Chloe was; making sure Beca didn’t overdue it with the alcohol.

And then she remembered the song.

“Living room.”

They walked into the other room and Beca could immediately see all the chaotic college students dancing wildly together. She looked over towards the middle of the room and spotted herself and Chloe dancing, quite scandalously might she add. Beca grinned at the memory as it flooded her mind and she could physically feel the heat against her body as it matched Chloe’s movements. Beca laughed when she saw herself glaring at the guy who had put previously his hands on Chloe.

“What’s so funny?” Amy asked.

Beca shook her head, “Nothing. I just remember dancing with Chloe in here.” Her eyes followed her and Chloe as they left the room. “There.” Beca pointed to the doorway where the mistletoe was still hanging.

She stood in the same spot of the doorway and finally remembered a part of the evening she so desperately wanted to. There Chloe was, smirking at her and complimenting the way she looked. Then came Cynthia and her announcement that triggered everyone to start chanting around them. And then, there were her lips. Those soft and gentle lips that moved perfectly with Beca’s and made her insides feel like they were on fire.

Beca brought her fingers up to her mouth as she remembered the sensation of having the redhead’s mouth and tongue moving against hers. She was too caught up in the memory to notice the blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Yeah, it was just as fun to watch.” Amy smirked, snapping the brunette out of her thoughts. “Jesse and I came up to talk to you guys afterward, but you both left right away. I don’t know where you went after that.”

Beca went back to the memories and looked down the hall. “The bathroom.” They walked to the hallway bathroom together, but Beca stopped before they entered. “Actually, can I be in here alone for this part?”

Amy nodded in understanding, “Yeah, sure.”

The Aussie waited outside while Beca entered and shut the door behind her. She looked around the room and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate and put all of her focus on the details. She leaned back against the sink and saw it all.

_Chloe came in and attacked her lips, pushing Beca into the sink and causing the sharp pain to shoot up her spine. Beca felt the heat growing between them as their bodies writhed against each other. She heard Chloe saying how long she had waited for this, and she remembered the way she sat on the sink while Chloe devoured her neck._

Beca kept her eyes closed, not wanting to loose the imagery, but pushed herself up and onto the sink.

_She felt her fingers tangling into Chloe’s soft hair. Felt their bodies pressing against each other and felt her hand sliding down Chloe’s stomach, unexpectedly being stopped by the redhead._

Beca opened her eyes, “Why did you stop me?” She asked aloud, squeezing her eyes shut again and pushing all of her brain power into the memory.

_She heard Chloe speaking. **“Really like”** and **“don’t want to take advantage of you”** stood out as she heard Chloe finishing the rest of her little speech._

And then– Beca remembered how she felt in that very moment.

**_She was in love with Chloe Beale._ **

_Beca reassured the redhead that she wanted to be with her just as much as she did but agreed that they would continue things when they were sober. Beca promised her that she wouldn’t forget their moment together._

**_She promised._ **

Beca opened her now watery eyes and sat in disbelief. “Oh my God, Chloe...” She finally understood why Chloe was not the same with her. They shared such an incredible moment together where they pretty much accepted and acknowledged the feelings they had for each other that definitely went beyond any normal friendship. And although she said she wouldn’t, Beca wound up forgetting it all, ultimately hurting the one person she never wanted to.

Beca hopped off the sink, but before exiting, tried to remember anything else. She remembered spending the rest of the evening with Chloe and actually having a really good time with her. Then she remembered falling asleep on the couch, and Beca assumed it had been Chloe who put the blanket over her and joined her on the other side of the couch.

It had to be.

Beca wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye and sighed. She had to make things right. She had to fix what she accidentally ruined. And she had to tell Chloe she remembered their night together and that she still had feelings for her. But she also knew that because of the way Chloe felt at the moment, so hurt and upset, Beca had to wait and be creative about her approach.

Beca opened the door and looked at Fat Amy, who had patiently been waiting for her the entire time.

“Well?” Amy optimistically asked.

Beca took a second before answering.

“I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy! We have progress people!


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. x)

Beca wasn’t sure what time Chloe was going to be back and was actually kind of hoping it wouldn’t be until the late evening. She really needed the time to recover from her drunken state. It probably wouldn’t be the best idea to have Chloe come home and find Beca drunk, again, for no apparent reason.

To help quicken the recovery, Beca spent the entire day chugging down water bottles– resulting in frequent trips to the bathroom– and when her stomach no longer felt like it was twisting in knots, she had Amy order them a pizza.

Beca sat on her bed for almost an hour, trying to come up with ideas about how to tell Chloe. She didn’t want to just sit her down and flat out tell her. Where was the fun in that? Beca wanted to be creative. Chloe meant the world to her and she had to think of something that would prove that to her.

But Beca also wanted it to be fun. Chloe was in such a bad mood over all of this and Beca wanted to make sure that whatever she planned would make the redhead smile and maybe even laugh. It had to be something public. Something that would let everyone know how she felt, but also something that could maybe embarrass her a bit.

And then she got the idea.

* * *

 

Beca carefully came down the stairs, still finding herself a little tipsy, and found Amy watching television on the couch. She plopped herself down next to the blonde and grinned.

“I have an idea,” she said.

Amy popped a Dorito into her mouth, “An idea about what?”

Beca disregarded the question and asked, “How many Bellas are still going to be here tomorrow?”

Amy took a second to think, “I think just me, you and Chloe actually. Why?”

Beca was surprised at this, “Wait, really? Just us?” She knew most of the Bella girls left around Christmas time to spend the holiday with their families, but she didn’t think only three of them would be left. Especially her, Chloe and Amy. It was almost too perfect.

“Yeah I think so. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I came up with a fun idea about how to tell Chloe, but I would’ve liked to have all the other girls here too.” Beca sat back, a little disappointed. Although she wanted all the other Bellas to be there, Beca accepted that they would just have to wait until after Christmas to find out. Chloe was more important to her and either way, Beca was still going forth with her plan.

Amy took one last handful of chips before closing the bag, “What’s your idea?”

Beca leaned forward and whispered into Amy’s ear and she chuckled, “I like it. But isn’t that a bit cliché for you?”

“Yeah,” Beca shrugged, “But Chloe likes clichés, so...”

Amy smiled brightly, “I’m so glad you finally came to your senses about her.”

Beca bashfully laughed, “What do you mean?”

“It was so obvious that you guys liked each other. But Chloe was too scared to make a move and you, well you were just too stubborn to acknowledge your own feelings for her.”

Beca was surprised. She didn’t think she was that obvious when it came to her feelings for Chloe. She always tried to hide them, especially since she wasn’t even sure of her feelings to begin with. But now that she was certain, she knew was ready to admit to her friends and most importantly, to herself, that she did, in fact, have strong feelings for Chloe Beale.

“I’m gonna grab my laptop. I need to find a place that’ll be opened tomorrow night.” Beca said, getting up from her seat.

“On Christmas Eve? Good luck.” Amy stated. Beca was half way up the stairs when Amy shouted, “Bring down my laptop too, would ya!?”

* * *

 

Beca and Amy spent the rest of the evening on the couch watching movies and messing with their laptops. Beca had originally planned on working on a few mixes that day, but since getting drunk became the new priority, she figured her brain wouldn’t be very useful when it came to mixing melodies together. Instead, she did her research and managed to find a place that would be open the following evening.

* * *

 

As the day came closer to an end, the Bella household grew smaller and smaller. Beca felt bad she made Chloe upset enough to leave and miss the entire day. Beca knew how much the girls meant to her, but now she wasn’t there say goodbye to any of them as they left to spend the holiday with their families. One by one the Bella girls said their goodbyes and walked out the front door.

Beca had only spent Christmas with her family once while attending Barden University. She was never comfortable around them and found that spending the holiday with her friends, or even by herself, was much more enjoyable.

Amy’s family still lived in Australia. She could only afford to visit them once every three years and was due for a visit the following year.

Chloe usually spent Christmas with her family, but this year her family had decided to go on a tropical vacation to Hawaii. The redhead would have joined them, but what Beca didn’t know was that Chloe had spent most of her ticket money on the ‘Beats by Dre’ headphones. She also didn’t know that Chloe was actually looking forward to spending Christmas with her this year. She knew Beca usually spent the holiday alone and felt like no one ever should– especially Beca.

“I can’t believe Chloe’s still not back.” Beca said, reading the time on her phone screen; _10:22 pm._ “I hope she’s okay.” She couldn’t help but worry that maybe something bad had happened to her.

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Amy casually said, “She probably just really doesn’t wanna see you today.”

Beca scoffed and glared at her, “Thanks.”

It took Amy a moment to fully realize what she had just said and how bad it sounded.

“Oh, sorry.”

Beca just shook her head, not letting Amy know just how much that comment actually stung.

“Bye you guys! I’m heading out!”

Stacie was the last Bella to leave and both Amy and Beca called out from the couch,

“Bye Stacie!” “See ya Stace!”

The lengthy brunette came up form behind them and gave them both a quick hug. “Love you guys!” She grabbed her bags and left the house.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Chloe kept herself busy the entire day to help keep her mind off of Beca. Baking was usually her favorite therapeutic technique, but since she wasn’t able to really bake at the moment, driving around while listening to music was a close second. She drove for a few hours but eventually got hungry and stopped at a diner for lunch.

Chloe did feel better by the time she got there. But her face must have still looked sad when the waitress approached the table, “Rough day, honey?”

Chloe looked up and gave a soft smile to the older woman, “Something like that.”

The woman nodded in understanding, “What can I getcha?”

Chloe lifted the menu to read her options. Although she was hungry, she knew her stomach probably wouldn’t be able to take in much food at the moment. “I’ll just have your chicken noodle soup.”

The waitress wrote it down, “Anything else?”

“A glass of water, please,” she said while handing her the menu.

“Sure thing sweetie,” she smiled.

Chloe sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She didn’t want to treat Beca badly or anything. After all, it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t remember anything. But for some reason, Chloe couldn’t help but feel angry. Not necessarily angry at Beca, but for the situation in general. Why did she have to forget everything? Why couldn’t she remember? Why couldn’t Chloe finally have her?

Was the party just life letting her get her frustrations out and then telling her to let it all go? Chloe didn’t understand what was happening to her. She never felt this strongly for anyone before. She would do absolutely **anything** for Beca.

So why couldn’t she have her?

The waitress came back and placed the soup and water on the table. “It’ll all work out,” she assured.

Chloe smiled, “Thanks.”

* * *

 

After finishing her small meal, Chloe checked the time; _4:35 pm_

She still wasn’t ready to go home. She knew needed to go talk to a friend.

* * *

 

The blonde opened the door and greeted her friend with a bright smile, “Hey, Chloe!”

Chloe gave a weak smile in return, “Hey, Aubrey.”

Aubrey frowned at her friend’s saddened state. Chloe never got this down in the dumps for anything, unless it was serious. “Come on in, tell me all about it.” She invited the red head into her apartment and they sat down to talk at the dining room table.

Chloe went on explaining everything to Aubrey, hoping she could follow along and understand. Aubrey already knew Chloe had feelings for Beca since she graduated. At first she wasn’t very supportive about it, but as the years went by, she warmed up to the idea.

Chloe started talking about the party and what had happened under the mistletoe. She then started describing what they did in the bathroom. Chloe had been rambling on for almost twenty minutes straight and didn’t realize how graphic she was being.

“Okay! I really don’t need to know the details of how you two were ‘‘getting it on’’. Please, just get to the point.” Aubrey knew it was going to take a while to get those images out of her head.

“Sorry.” Chloe skipped the events in the bathroom and continued explaining how the next morning Beca hadn’t remembered any of it and how she treated her before leaving.

Aubrey needed a moment to take it all in, then finally replied, “Alright, so, you’re not angry with Beca right?” she asked.

“No...Yes? I mean–No, I’m not mad at her, I just–” she sighed, “I keep treating her like I am and I hate it because it’s not her fault she doesn’t remember.”

Aubrey put her hand on top of Chloe’s, “You’re right, it’s not her fault. And what good is it gonna do if you keep treating her like this? You’ll end up ruining your friendship with her. Which sounds better to you? I life without her in it? Or a life with her as your friend and the memory will just remain as what it is; A memory.”

Chloe just nodded in response. She knew Aubrey was right. She would much rather have Beca as just a friend than not have her at all. It was going to be difficult, but Chloe knew she could fight through this. She had to.

“But–” Aubrey continued, “I also think you should tell her.”

Chloe’s eyes widen in fear, “Aubrey–”

“No, listen,” she cut her off, “You have to tell her. This is going to eat away at you if you keep it a secret. And it would be a lot better if she found out from you than from someone that was at the party.”

Chloe’s mouth gaped, “Oh my gosh, I didn’t even think of that.”

“Yeah...And Chlo?” Chloe looked at her, “Did you ever think that maybe she does have feelings for you too?”

Chloe remembered Amy saying something similar. But as much as her heart wanted to believe it, her mind was fighting against the idea. She convinced herself that Beca only did those things because she was drunk. Chloe felt like there no evidence before the party that would suggest otherwise.

“I want to believe that Aubrey, I really do,” tears started to form in her eyes, “But I just can’t.”

Aubrey could tell she wasn’t going to convince Chloe otherwise any time soon. Once Chloe was set on something, it was very hard to change her mind. “Alright, well then let’s say she doesn’t have feelings for you. At least you’re honest with her. And plus then, you won’t stress out about keeping it a secret anymore.”

Aubrey was right again. Chloe had to accept this unfortunate turn of events and move on from it. And as much as she didn’t want to, Chloe also knew she had to tell Beca everything. It was the right thing to do.

Chloe took a deep breath, “Alright, I will,” she confirmed, “Thanks, Aubrey.” She wiped the small tear that crept out the corner of her eye and smiled.

Aubrey was glad she could help, “Anytime.”

Then, after a moment, “I’m kind of hungry. Wanna grab something to eat with me?”

Chloe grinned, “Sure.”

They drove separately to a restaurant not too far from Aubrey’s apartment. They talked and laughed and simply enjoyed each other’s company. The check arrived and they argued over who was going to pay for their dinners.

Aubrey won.

It had been a while since Chloe last checked the time. As Aubrey signed the receipt, Chloe pulled out her phone and looked to discover that is was already 9:45 pm. She also noticed she had a few text messages from the Bella girls, but she was too stunned about the time to read them.

“Oh my gosh!” Chloe gasped.

“What?”

“It’s already so late and I still have to go grocery shopping.” She quickly collected her things and kissed Aubrey on the cheek, “Thanks for everything, Aubrey.” Her voice was sweet and her smile was sincere.

Aubrey called out to the red head as she exited the restaurant, “You’re welcome!”

* * *

 

The list of things Chloe needed to get from the grocery store was not short. Having the party definitely dwindled their supplies. By the time she finished, she had spent over an hour trying to get everything.

* * *

 

On the drive back to the house, Chloe kept thinking about Beca and what Aubrey had said. She felt she still wasn’t strong enough to tell Beca everything that night, so she thought she’d sleep it off and tell her the following day.

She struggled with handling multiple grocery bags as she entered the Bella’s home. All the lights were out except for the kitchen light and the television that was still on in the living room.

“Hello?” she called out.

No reply.

Beca stirred on the couch at the sound of Chloe’s voice.

“Guys?” she called again.

Beca opened her eyes when it processed that Chloe was finally home.

“Shit...” she muttered to herself.

Amy had already gone upstairs to go to bed, but Beca wasn’t tired at the time and decided to keep watching tv. Eventually, fell asleep.

She wasn’t prepared to face Chloe that night, so she figured if she pretended to keep sleeping, Chloe would leave her alone.

The red head made her way to the kitchen and placed all the bags onto the counters. “Where is everybody?” she asked aloud. Then she remembered her phone. She immediately pulled it out and read all the text messages that had been left for her:

 **Flo:** “Didn’t get to say goodbye to you   
earlier, so byeee and Feliz Navidad!”

She opened the next one:

 **Cynthia:** “Guess I missed you. I hope   
you have a good Christmas!”

Then continued to open the rest:

 **Jessica:** “Bye Chloe! See u in a few days!”

 **Lilly:** “Bye Chloe.”

 **Ashley:** “Just left. Hope you have a Merry Christmas!”

 **Stacie:** “Hey girlie. Sucks I didn’t get to see you before  
I left. Hope you have a great Christmas! Luv you!”

Chloe slowly lowered the phone when she finished reading all the messages and almost cried, “I missed saying goodbye to them...” She was so disappointed in herself for not being there when the girls left.

She walked over to the living room to turn off the tv and froze when she turned back and found Beca asleep on the couch. At first, Chloe was just going to go back into the kitchen, but for some reason, something kept pulling her towards the DJ. She gently sat down next to the girl and waited before finally whispering, “Beca...?”

Beca didn’t move; even though she was actually awake. Chloe tried again, only a little louder this time.

“Beca?”

When Beca still didn’t move, Chloe assumed it was safe for her to talk.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier,” she whispered and Beca fought hard to keep still, “I just wish you could remember what happened at the party between us...What we did.” Chloe kept her voice low, but felt relief as she spoke, “It was amazing and I was really happy to know that you had feelings for me too.” She paused before continuing, “I’m going to tell you what we did tomorrow. It’s something you should know. And even if you don’t have feelings for me, just know that I still want you in my life. Even if you are ‘just a friend’.”

Beca felt her heart physically hurt when she had to keep still while listening to Chloe spill her heart out.

Chloe lightly ran her fingers over Beca’s hair, “Goodnight, Beca.” She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, “I love you.”

Her _“I_ _love you”_ sent a chill up Beca’s spine. Beca didn’t understand what she could have done to deserve someone like Chloe to love her. It was almost surreal.

After Chloe left to go put the groceries away, Beca couldn’t help but smile. She thought about how in the next twenty-four hours, she was going to be the one telling Chloe how she feels about her and that she remember everything that happened between them. She hoped her plan would make up for everything and make Chloe happy again.

“I love you too, Chloe,” Beca whispered to herself and eventually, fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to include Aubrey somewhere in this story! I didn't want to leave her out. 
> 
> *Side Note* ~ Since this story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net, I've been re-editing the chapters before posting them on here– just like, grammar corrections and little add ons and such– but that's been taking longer than I would have liked, so I'm just gonna post the rest of the chapters from here on as they are on Fanfic. Hopefully I can get around to updating all of them eventually.


	8. The Karaoke Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Beca going to do? Read and find out. ;)

Beca awoke to the sound of pots and pans clinking in the kitchen. She automatically knew it was Chloe since Amy didn’t really know how to cook. She remembered Chloe telling her the night before that she was planning on confessing everything to her that day, but Beca already had a plan of her own to accomplish.

She slowly got up from the couch and quietly walked toward the stairs. Her blanket dragged behind her. She stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, which unfortunately had a perfect view of the stair case.

“Shit.” she muttered. Beca knew Chloe would definitely see her if she walked by. She checked the distance and thought maybe she could just jump it when Chloe wasn’t looking.

She peeked over the edge of door frame and waited until she had an opportunity to make her move. She watched and finally saw Chloe walking over to the sink to wash a plate; her back now facing the brunette. Beca instantly took the window and leaped forward. When she came back down, her right foot landed on the soft blanket and she slipped on the hardwood floor; falling flat on her face.

“Ow!!! Son of a...–Mmurgh...” She grumbled.

Chloe heard the loud ‘thud’ and quickly ran into the hallway, “Beca! Are you okay? What happened?” She helped the smaller woman up.

Beca still had her eyes closed in pain and placed her hand on her head, “I tripped over the blanket.”

Chloe noticed a bump appearing on Beca’s forehead. Out of instinct, she gently ran her fingers over it. Beca flinched at the sudden pain, “Ow.” she hissed.

“Sorry.” Chloe atoned and lead her to the kitchen.

“I was about to wake you and ask if you could get Amy down here for breakfast,” she said as she walked to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack, “Here, put this on your head.”

Beca lightly put the ice pack on her forehead and jerked before eventually adjusting to the cold. “Thank you,” she said. She hoped Chloe wasn’t going to try and talk to her. Although, the timing would have been perfect. They were alone in the room after all.

A tangible silence made things awkward for a few moments and Chloe bit the inside of her cheek. She knew what she had to do, but she couldn’t help the nerves building up in her stomach. She swallowed the lump in her throat and finally spoke, “So, Beca...I uh–I wanted to talk to you about someth–”  
“Hold that thought! I’m gonna go get Amy.” Beca scrambled to her feet and escaped the room. She knew Chloe wouldn’t talk about it if Amy was around. That was her ticket, she had to stick with Amy until later that evening.

Chloe sighed in frustration, “Okay...” and wistfully resumed cooking. She assumed maybe Beca was still a little upset about how she treated her the day before.

* * *

 

Beca didn’t hesitate on waking Amy up, “Amy! Come on, get up! I need you.” She violently shook her friend until the blonde finally sprang up, “I’m coming, Bumper!” she shouted.

Beca raised a suspicious eyebrow, “Bumper?”

“What?”

“You just shouted Bumper’s name,” she smirked.

Amy knew she was right, but denied it anyway. “Well I didn’t get to finish. I was gonna say bumper–...stickers.” Even she knew that was pathetic.

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

Amy knew she was busted and since she had just woken up, she really didn’t have the energy to argue her case. She surrendered and slumped her head down. “Why’d you wake me?”

“I heard Chloe saying last night that she was going to tell me about what happened between us. I need you to stay around me so she won’t.”

“Alright,” Amy yawned.

“And don’t forget you gotta be the one to suggest what we’re doing tonight.”

Amy lazily nodded her head in understanding, “Okay, okay.” She looked at Beca with her sleepy eyes, “Is that why you woke me? To tell me that?”

“Oh, and Chloe wanted me to tell you to come down. She’s making breakfast for us.”

Amy fell back onto her pillow, “Alright, I’ll be there in a minute.” She covered her face with her hands and tried relax the next few minutes to give her body a chance to fully wake up. When she didn’t hear Beca leave, she opened her fingers enough to peek out. “Why are you waiting for me?”

“I told you I can’t be alone with her until tonight!” she reminded.

Amy closed her hand again, “Ughh...”

* * *

 

By the time they came down the steps together, Chloe had already finished cooking. She made eggs, bacon, and french toast. She knew it was Beca’s favorite. When Chloe got up that morning, she made it her mission to make it up to Beca for snapping at her the day before.

“Wow...This looks great, Chlo.” Beca complimented. She internally grinned knowing that Chloe knew french toast was her favorite. Chloe didn’t make it often, but when she did, they were always perfect and delicious.

Chloe still wanted to talk to Beca, but she figured they could enjoy breakfast together first and then she would be able to tell her after they were done. “Thanks,” she smiled.

Beca reached for a plate, “So, what were you saying to me me earlier?” she asked casually. She knew Chloe wouldn’t say it now that Amy was in the room.

The red head made a quick glance at Amy, “N-Nothing. Never mind.”

Beca shrugged, “Okay.” She tried not to smile as she thought about how this was all going to be worth it by the evening.

They served themselves and the three of them sat down together at the table. Beca wanted her idea to come up as natural as possible. She waited a whole two minutes before putting her plan into action.

“So, it’s Christmas Eve today. Did you guys wanna maybe go do something together?” Beca asked innocently while taking a bite out of her french toast.

Chloe was surprised. Beca was never the one to suggest going out and doing things together. Especially during the holidays. She was more of the stay in doors and spend hours on her laptop type. Not that when she did go out with the girls she didn’t enjoy it, because she did, but she was never the one to come up with any ideas in the first place.

“Oh, really?” Chloe chirped. Beca grinned when she noticed some of the sparkle returning to Chloe’s eyes. She missed the always cheerful ginger. “Did you have something in mind?” she brightly asked.

Excellent. She had Chloe on the hook, now all Beca had to do was line it up and reel her in. “I mean, no, I didn’t.” she immediately looked at Amy, “Amy did you?”

The Australian was too into her food to really pay attention to what Beca was trying to do, “Nawh,” she mumbled with a mouthful of french toast, “I was just thinking of staying in an–” Beca kicked her under the table, “–I mean! There’s this great karaoke bar I heard about that’s gonna be open tonight,” she glared at Beca while rubbing her leg, “We should go check it out.”

Before Chloe could make a remark, Beca beat her to it, “A karaoke bar? That sounds like a great idea!” she turned to face Chloe with a wide smile.

Chloe narrowed her eyes in suspicion. This wasn’t like Beca. Maybe she hit her head harder than she thought. Despite Beca’s weird change in personality, Chloe did think a karaoke bar would be a fun idea. A bunch of most likely drunk people horribly singing classic Christmas jingles. Who wouldn’t want to see that?

Beca waited in anticipation for Chloe’s response, “Yeah, that actually sounds really fun. I’ll go.” She remembered she still had to talk to Beca. If the three of them were going to go to this karaoke bar that night, she wanted to make sure she got a chance to talk to Beca beforehand. “What time did you want to go, Amy?”

Amy quickly glance over at Beca who sneakily held up seven fingers, “S-Seven?” Amy snapped her eyes back to Chloe, “Yeah, how about seven?”

“Works for me.” Beca said, trying to continue eating like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Chloe felt good seeing Beca more keen to go out than usual. Although, she still couldn’t stop the small suspicion that maybe something was up. She pushed the thought away and replied, “Yeah. Seven sounds good.” The three of them continued to make small talk as they ate the rest of their breakfast. Both Beca and Chloe purposely avoided any topics that could have related to their encounters during the Christmas party.

After breakfast, Chloe collected the plates and placed them in the sink. Beca took the opportunity to flee up the stairs with Amy to their room. When Chloe turned around, hoping to finally get a chance to speak with Beca, the little brunette was gone.

Chloe groaned while rubbing her temples, “Am I ever going to get a chance to tell her?”

* * *

 

The day grew closer to seven o’clock and Beca managed to avoid Chloe the entire day. She stayed in her room with Fat Amy and worked on some mash ups. She didn’t make very much progress, however. Between her nerves turning her stomach into one big knot and her anxious mind running restlessly about finally telling Chloe, Beca was unable to really focus on anything else.

Beca had been checking the time on her phone almost every hour. She wanted to start getting ready but she didn’t want to seem too eager. She picked up her phone and saw that it was now 5:47 pm. “Awesome,” she chimed and ran straight to her closet.

* * *

 

Chloe spent the day in the living room. She had hoped Beca would come down at some point so Chloe could finally sit down and have a heart to heart conversation with her. But unfortunately, the little brat stayed on her computer the entire day with Amy right next to her. Chloe tried not to be annoyed. After all, it wasn’t like Beca was avoiding her on purpose.

_Right?_

Chloe pushed aside the negative thought and checked the time. It was getting close to seven, so she turned off the television and strolled up to her bedroom.

* * *

 

Both girls wanted to get dressed up. It was Christmas Eve after all. And although they wouldn’t admit it, especially to each other, Beca and Chloe both took pleasure in looking good for the other. Chloe purposely wore bright colors and sometimes revealing clothing to catch the DJ’s eye. Beca usually dark colors and comfortable clothing, but when special occasions came around, she always dolled herself up and enjoyed how stunned Chloe would look when she saw her.

Beca wanted her outfit to be perfect. She grunted when nothing in the closet seemed worthy enough to be worn for the occasion. Amy sat on her laptop as different pieces of clothing came flying out of the tiny room. “You alright in there, Beca?” she asked without taking her eyes off the screen.

Beca didn’t hear her friend. She was too frustrated to hear anything but the voice in her head yelling at her to ‘hurry up’. Beca knew she was running out of time, so she settled for a grey, silk wrap blouse, with a black spaghetti strap tank top underneath. She grabbed some dark skinny jeans and black heels and stomped out of the closet. Now she had less time to work on her hair and face.

* * *

 

Chloe’s process was much smoother. She gracefully pulled out a royal blue vanity tank top and laid it on top of her bed. She titled her head and bit the tip of her index finger, trying to figure out what else would look good with the top. She sprang up when she figured it out. She pulled out a black skirt and black heels. She pieced the items together and was pleased with her choices. She collected her outfit and headed into her bathroom.

* * *

 

Beca curled her hair while Chloe curled her eye lashes.

The brunette ran dark eye liner across the top of her eye lid and the red head ran lipstick over her lips.

They both stood in front of their mirrors and corrected any last minute touch ups, smiling when they felt they were ready.

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

Amy and Beca stood by the door. Beca shook her leg, impatiently waiting for Chloe, “Come on, Chlo! We gotta go!” she shouted. She turned to the Australian and shook her head in annoyance.

“I’m coming.”

Beca looked in time to witness the gorgeous red head making her way down the stairs. Beca stood speechless and gazed at her with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. Amy noticed this and pushed the bottom of the DJ’s jaw up before Chloe made it to them.

“Alright, let’s go!” Chloe gleed and clapped her hands together. She looked at Beca who still wore the frozen stunned look on her face. “What?” Chloe asked, even though she knew in her mind she looked really good.

“Wha–I-uh...Nothing. Y-You, you just look good,” Beca stuttered, feeling the heat spread across her cheeks.

Chloe grinned delightfully, “Thanks. You look pretty snazzy yourself,” she winked.

“Yeah I just threw this on. Sometimes I amaze myself how stylish I can be,” Amy sarcastically said, breaking the other two women from their moment.

The three shared a laugh and exited the house together. Beca made sure to walk behind the other two, she secretly wanted to check out Chloe’s ass.

* * *

 

They parked Chloe’s car and walked up to the karaoke bar. The front of the building was ambitiously decorated with many different Christmas lights. The girls were surprised to see how many people were pouring into the place. Beca especially didn’t think so many people would be out during Christmas Eve; and at a karaoke bar.

“Wow. This place is packed.” Amy observed.

Beca nodded to herself, fairly pleased to know so many people were going to witness what she was about to do. The more the merrier... she thought. She took a deep breath to help settle the nerves rising in her stomach and the three of them headed inside.

The wait for a table was about ten minutes. The Bella girls managed to buy the time with small talk and comments about the people around them. Most of the crowd was clearly already intoxicated, making them that much more amusing to watch. The buzzer vibrated in Chloe’s hand and the hostess led them to their table, which was directly in front of the stage where the karaoke singers would perform. Beca looked up to the ceiling and mouthed, “Thank you.” Fate was definitely working in her favor.

Beca sat next to Amy but across from Chloe. She admired the way the red head looked under the many lights of the restaurant. But who was she kidding? Chloe looked great in any light.

* * *

 

The DJ waited until after their drinks were served and the waitress already took their orders. They watched as a drunk woman butchered “Wonderful Christmas Time” on the stage. When the woman was about halfway done with the song, Beca signaled Amy to go fulfill the task she was assigned with. The Australian quickly nodded in understanding and made her excuse, “Well, if you guys would excuse me, I got to go drain the lizard,” she got up from her chair and walked towards the bathroom until Chloe couldn’t see her anymore. She quickly changed direction and approached the man running the karaoke stand. She whispered something in his ear. The man smiled and nodded his head.

Chloe sat with her lip pouted in confusion, “Was that her way of saying she had to pee?”

“I think so,” Beca replied, not completely sure herself.

Chloe wasn’t sure how long Amy was going to be gone and she still really wanted to talk to Beca about everything that had happened. She took the window of opportunity and went for it. “So, how’s your head?” she asked, trying to talk over the horrible singer.

Beca had forgotten all about the bump on her head. It wasn’t that big to begin with, and it only hurt now if she touched it. “Hm?” she looked up to her forehead, “Oh, yeah it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” she waved her hand nonchalantly for effect. She turned her attention back to the entertaining performer as she finished singing.

Chloe bit her lip. _Just say it already!_

“Beca, listen. There’s something I’ve gotta talk to you about, and it’s kind of important.”

Beca flicked her eyes back to Chloe. The singer was just finishing her song. Beca had to buy just a few more seconds. “Wait, Chloe–”

Chloe lunged forward and grabbed her hands, “No, Beca! I can’t wait any longer. Listen to me,” she ignored Beca rapidly shaking her head, “At the Christmas party, you and I kind of ma–”

“Alright, alright, alright folks! If we could please welcome up our next performer!; Miss. Beca Mitchell!”

Both girls snapped their heads to the announcer who looked around the room for Beca.

“Oh, I’m here!” Beca shouted, raising one hand to get his attention.

“There she is!” the man pointed, “Come on up, hun. You’re next.”

Beca grinned and nodded. She gripped tighter onto Chloe’s hands. “Beca?” the red head questioned.

Beca leaned forward, “Look just hold that thought. Trust me, it’s going to be worth it.” She quickly got up and hopped onto the stage, leaving a confused Chloe at the table.

Beca grabbed the mic and smiled at the ginger. She then looked over to the announcer, “Can I just say something real quick?” she asked.

“Sure.” he replied and gestured his hand for her to continue.

Beca nodded and spoke into the microphone, “Hello everyone,” she waved with her free hand, “How’s everybody enjoying their Christmas Eve out there!?” she shouted, easily working the room as the crowd cheered and hollered while raising their drinks into the air.

“Alright! That’s good! Well I just wanted to let all you awesome people know that this next song I’m about to sing is dedicated to someone very special to me.” She immediately focused on Chloe, “I know things have been a little confusing and stressful lately, but I hope this song clears everything up.”

Chloe blushed and mouthed, “What are you doing?” to the brunette. The DJ just winked at her in response and brought the mic back up to her mouth, “Alright, if you guys know the song I want you to sing it with me!” The crowd cheered again and she pointed to the announcer guy, “Hit it.”

Beca faced her back to the crowd and waited for the music to start. As soon as the beat started playing, Chloe instantly knew which song it was.

“Oh. My. God.” She gaped.

Beca dramatically turned around and started singing the words:

“This was never the way I planned,

not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my

discretion.”

Beca stared straight into Chloe’s eyes, grinning as she sang each word.

“It’s not what I’m used to, just wanna

try you on.”

The brunette brought her finger up and charmingly pointed at Chloe. The redhead just sat with her mouth wide open, not noticing it slowly turning into a smile the more Beca sang.

“I’m curious for you, caught my attention.”

 

Beca really got into the performance when the chorus dropped and she figured she would make this fun and entertaining for everyone who watched.

 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chap stick.”

She sang, gliding her finger across her lips.

“I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.”

The crowd hollered and sang along with the tiny woman. Amy made her way back to the table and sat down, humorously smiling at Beca.

Chloe looked at Amy, stunned, “You told her?!”

The blonde quickly raised up her hands up in defense, “It was an accident! But she was already figuring it out on her own. She planned all of this so she could tell you.”

“She did?” She looked back over at the brunette, who was already focused on her.

 “I kissed a girl and I liked it...”

Beca narrowed her eyes at Chloe and winked.

“I liked it.”

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat when Beca sang the line so seductively. She couldn’t process everything fast enough. She was extremely moved at the thought of Beca planning all of this just for her. Beca never did anything like that, for anyone. No wonder Beca kept cutting her off all day. She had been planning this for a while. She became overwhelmed with happiness and continued to watch the invigorating DJ.

 

“Us girls we are so magical,

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

Hard to resist, so touchable.”

 

Beca ran her free hand up her side and into her hair. Whistles circled around the bar. She really did know how to work a crowd.

When she reached the last verse of the song, she hopped off the stage and seductively approached Chloe.

 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it,

the taste of her cherry chapstick.

I kissed a girl just to try it,

I hope my boyfriend don’t mind it.

It felt so wrong,

it felt so right.”

She reached the ginger and lightly gripped onto her chin, tilting her head up.

“I kissed a girl and I liked it.”

Beca leaned in.

“I liked it.”

And finished the song by capturing Chloe’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Amy and the rest of the crowd threw their hands up into the air, howling at the grand finale. Applause, hollers and whistles rang around the room. This was definitely the best Christmas Eve they ever had.

Beca broke the kiss and smirked, “Surprise.”

Chloe smiled back, “So, I guess you remember our little kiss then, huh?”

Beca snickered and leaned forward, stopping next to Chloe’s ear to whisper,

“I remember **everything.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went there! I heard the song and just thought the words were perfect. Plus, I could soo picture Beca singing and dancing to it. I was actually laughing out loud while I was writing that part. The imagery in my head is just too much sometimes haha. xD


	9. Best Christmas Eve, Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's great? Smut.
> 
> You know what's even better? Bechloe smut.
> 
> Enjoys. ;)

When Beca finished her performance, she changed seats and sat next to Chloe for the rest of the evening. It was much easier to share kisses and occasionally feed each other food this way. And it wasn’t surprising how quickly the two had become so comfortable with each other in their new relationship. They had been close friends for years.

Amy was just glad Beca and Chloe finally made things official. Their obvious and constant sexual tension was starting to get annoying.

The rest of the time spent at the bar was enjoyable. Beca and Chloe instantly became popular. People left and right visited their table to compliment Beca’s legendary performance. Some people even asked to take pictures with them; most of them were men.

The Bellas then decided to order dessert, some kind of brownie sundae. When the dish arrived, Chloe picked up some of the whipped cream with her finger and poked Beca’s nose with it.

“Hey!” The brunette laughed, and Chloe smiled in return, extending her finger so Beca could lick the rest of the cream off. Amy grimaced at the two, but on the inside she actually was really happy to see them being so adorkable together. It was a refreshing sight after so many years of playing cat and mouse.

When they were almost finished with the dessert, Beca was finding it more and more difficult to ignore the seductive eyes Chloe continued to flash her every time she ate a piece of brownie off of her spoon. It didn’t help that Beca was already turned on by the way Chloe was dressed, and Beca squirmed in her chair as she grew very impatient to continue what they had started at the Christmas party.

And it definitely didn’t help when Chloe decided to brazenly place her hand on Beca’s inner thigh. Beca peered at the redhead through the corner of her eye, but Chloe was casually watching the singer on the stage like she wasn’t totally feeling her up.

Beca tried to hurry up and finish the dessert, eating faster and faster as she felt Chloe’s hand itching higher up her leg. Amy was too distracted by the performer to notice Beca’s awkward body language as she slightly writhed in place. And just as Beca was about to take one more spoonful, Chloe finally went for it and cupped her between her thighs.

“Check!” Beca yelped, involuntarily jumping up from her seat.

Chloe giggled and Amy looked up at Beca curiously, “You okay?”

Beca wiped some sweat off of her forehead, “Huh? Oh, y-yeah, I just–” She briefly glanced at Chloe, who was grinning mischievously, “I wanted to make sure the waiter heard me.” Beca awkwardly sat back back down, murderously glaring at the redhead next to her.

“What?” Chloe innocently asked, and Beca smirked.

“I’m gonna get you back for that.”

* * *

 

The drive back to the house was… tense, so to speak. Well except for Amy. She was oblivious to how much the other two Bellas wanted to get their hands on each other. Beca continued to tap her foot anxiously while Chloe kept chewing her bottom just to stay focused on the road.

They pulled up to the house and exited the car, Beca and Chloe trying their absolute best to keep their cool around Amy. The three of them walked up to the front door and Beca smirked when she noticed the way Chloe was struggling to keep her hands steady so she could unlock the door.

They all stepped inside and awkwardly stood around, not really sure how to play off the next few moments. Amy wasn’t a fool, however. She knew exactly what they wanted to do, so being the considerate friend that she was, she decided to break the tension and granted them what they clearly wanted.

“Well,” Amy yawned, stretching her back, “I’m nackered. I’m just gonna go to bed.” She turned and started walking towards the steps, “It’s been a very eventful evening, ladies.” And just as she reached the top step, Amy decided to leave them with, “Don’t be too rough with her Chloe! She’s sensitive!”

Chloe bit back a laugh and amusedly grinned at Beca, who’s cheeks were beyond flushed and she poked her tongue against the inside of her cheek as she shook her head, a smile threatening to appear on her face.

_Fucking Amy._

The two girls remained watching the top of the steps, restlessly waiting to hear the sound of Amy closing her bedroom door. And the second it finally happened, Chloe reached forward and pulled Beca in for a heated kiss.

It didn’t take long for Beca to feel Chloe’s tongue peeking out, skimming her bottom lip and begging for entrance that Beca was in no way willing to deny. Beca opened her mouth and she moaned, tangling her fingers in fiery locks as they searched each other. The feel of their tongues moving against each other was soft and warm, and both girl’s felt like their insides had been set on fire.

Chloe suddenly broke the kiss, “My room,” she demanded, and all Beca could do was nod in agreement.

The couple clumsily stumbled into Chloe’s room, blindly grabbing and groping as their mouths struggled to stay connected. Chloe reached back and slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

Amy could hear the slam from her room and puffed out a lazy breath, resulting in her lips making a horse like sound. She grabbed Beca’s new headphones, plopped them onto her ears and casually pressed play on her iPod.

“Here we go.”

* * *

 

Beca’s hands gripped onto Chloe’s hips and she surged forward, pinning the redhead against the door and kissing her hungrily. Chloe sighed at Beca’s dominance and slid her hands down the brunette’s back, grasping the seat of her jeans and using her grip to tug her that much closer.

Beca gasped at the friction suddenly created between their pelvises, and despite the pleasurable sensation already shooting electricity through her veins, Beca desperately needed to feel more. She readjusted her stance so that her thigh was perfectly placed between Chloe’s and she firmly pressed herself against her.

Chloe released a throaty moan, licking her lips and furrowing her brow as she dropped her head back onto the door. Beca took advantage of the open opportunity and idly dragged her tongue up the redhead’s neck, stopping just below her ear to nibble on the soft flesh.

“Beca…” Chloe moaned, spurring the DJ on, and Beca responded by grazing her teeth over the already sensitive area. And maybe Beca was being a little selfish, not really caring if she left a mark, but the sounds Chloe was making were just too enticing to stop, and Beca wanted to keep doing whatever she had to just so she could continue to hear those sweet, sweet sounds.

Chloe reached up and grabbed a fistful of Beca’s hair, holding her in place as she continued swirling her tongue in a way that was making Chloe feel light headed. After a few more licks and nibbles, Chloe decided she had finally had enough and used her grip on Beca’s hair to roughly pull her away, reattaching their mouths in a searing kiss.

Chloe took a step forward, carefully guiding Beca to her mattress, and eventually pushing her forward when they finally reached the edge. Beca fell back with a laugh, bouncing on on the sheets and grinning up at her beautiful new lover. Her chuckling didn’t last, however, because Chloe was hastily climbing over her and quickly silenced her with another searing kiss.

“I can’t believe we’re finally doing this,” Chloe breathed, and Beca’s brilliant smile only widened. She couldn’t believe it either.

“I’m all yours.”

Chloe smiled before kissing Beca again, dropping her hands to clumsily work on the buttons of her silk blouse. Beca giggled at her struggling and sat up to help her. She started from the bottom and unbuttoned her way up until her hands met Chloe’s, then she tugged the material off of her, tossing it to the side and not really caring where it landed.

Beca’s black spaghetti strap was next, Chloe’s nimble fingers moving hastily to hook them under the hem and lift it up. She pulled on the top until Beca’s flushed face was revealed again, and to save time, Chloe crossed her arms and quickly took off her own shirt, throwing it to the side and grinning as she pressed her lips to Beca’s.

Chloe slowly lowered the brunette back down onto the mattress and readjusted her thighs so that they laid perfectly on either side of Beca’s. They shared a moan when Chloe gave a firm roll of her hips, and even with their bottoms still on, their arousals only grew at the new and heated friction.

Beca gripped onto Chloe’s hair as the ginger continued to grind at a steady pace. And as much as Beca wanted to just stay quiet and enjoy what was going on, she knew that if she didn’t get this one thing off of her chest, it was going to intensify in the back of her mind until she just couldn’t take it anymore.

It was now, or never.

“Chloe...” Beca whimpered, unable to speak properly but trying her hardest to sound coherent.

The redhead ground down a little harder, “Yes?” She asked, smirking at the small gasp Beca drew in– which in all honesty, _really_ wasn’t helping her struggle to construct a decent sentence. It took all the self-control Beca had left to finally get it out.

“I–” she started, biting her bottom lip when Chloe gave another solid roll of her hips, “I’m sorry I hurt you when I didn’t remember!” Beca rushed, keeping her eyes closed in fear of the ginger’s reaction.

Chloe instantly stilled her body and stared at Beca. She could see the remorse deeply furrowed in Beca’s worried brow begging for forgiveness. But Chloe knew in her heart that truthfully, there was nothing to forgive. In fact, Chloe actually felt pretty guilty now for making the younger girl truly believe that her memory loss was her fault in the first place.

After a moment, Chloe leant down and placed a soft kiss on Beca’s forehead, “Open your eyes, Beca.”

The brunette hesitated, but ultimately gave in and slowly revealed her steely blues. Chloe smiled at her and Beca could immediately feel her anxiety melting away.

“It’s okay.” Chloe said, running her fingers through Beca’s hair and tucking a strand behind her ear, “It wasn’t your fault.” She brought her hand down to the brunette’s cheek and gently pulled her in for another soft and loving kiss, “I’m sorry for making you feel like it was.”

Beca could only smile widely at the remarkable woman hovering above her. She was her own personal angel and there was no way in hell Beca was ever going to let her go.

The DJ’s fire was instantaneously sparked back to life, and she tangled one hand in Chloe’s red locks to pull her back in for a rough kiss. Beca held held her there in place as her other hand then moved on it’s own. She gradually slid it down the redhead’s back until she was met with a firm mound and she grasped onto the soft flesh with confidence, earning a throaty moan from the ginger as she lifted her hips up to meet hers.

Chloe’s senses were going crazy and she desperately needed to feel more of Beca. She sat them back up and slipped her hand around to Beca’s back, finding the hooks of her bra strap and moving swiftly to undo them.

“This needs to go,” Chloe smirked, and after successfully removing the undergarment, Chloe’s patience was no longer present and she immediately reached behind her to unhook her own.

“Hey,” Beca pouted, “no fair.”

Chloe chuckled, “Sorry, baby,” and tossed her bra to the side, “I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

Beca was going to playfully banter back, but found herself moaning instead when Chloe wrapped her arms around her and pressed their bare chests flush against each other. She lowered them back down and dipped her head to place a trail of open mouth kisses down the brunette’s neck and chest.

From the base of her throat, to the valley of her breasts, Beca shivered at the burning tingle that was left where ever Chloe’s lips had landed. Beca could feel her stomach tightening as the redhead then wandered to one side and didn’t hesitate to swirl her tongue over a hardened tip, evoking a strained hiss to release itself through Beca’s gritted teeth.

“Ah, Chloe,” she sighed, her back arching off the comforter as the ginger continued traced circles with her tongue, her hand coming up to pay the DJ’s other breast some much needed attention.

Beca moaned and chewed on her bottom lip as she savored the way Chloe’s talented mouth moved over her sensitive skin. The pleasure unfortunately didn’t last as long as Beca would have preferred, however, and she whined when Chloe began retreating herself from her chest. But before Beca could get an actual complaint out, the brunette was delightfully cut off by the feel Chloe hands suddenly unbuttoning her pants.

“Off,” she commanded, her firm tone shooting a bolt of electricity down to Beca’s core. The DJ did as she was asked, and although she struggled a bit at first, Beca was able to remove her skinny jeans fairly quickly. She surprised Chloe then, eagerly reaching forward and pulling her skirt down in one swift motion.

The redhead gaped at her, a grin curving at the corner of her lips and she stepped out of the discarded bundle, climbing back on top of the brunette and running her hands up her sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in the process. She kissed Beca passionately, dipping her tongue inside and roughly claiming her mouth for her own.

Beca groaned when Chloe then took in her bottom lip and nibbled on it. She held it between her teeth as she eventually pulled away and Beca’s brain started going haywire when Chloe began kissing her way down her body once again. Beca released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and slipped her fingers into the redhead’s soft hair, closing her eyes and focusing on the slick feel of her hot mouth gliding over her stomach.

A muffled moan could be heard escaping Beca’s lips when Chloe kissed her just below her navel. Her body tensed with anticipation and Chloe couldn’t help but grin at it all. She looked up in search of Beca’s cobalt eyes and although she felt kind of flattered, Chloe was also fairly disappointed when she was instead met with closed eyelids.

“Hey, Beca,” Chloe said, hovering over the brunette’s heat and grinning when Beca finally opened her eyes and locked gazes with her. Chloe’s smile turned into an impish smirk as she then lowered her mouth and flattened her tongue against her, firmly gliding herself up against moist fabric and causing a choked out moan to rip from the back of Beca’s throat.

“Oh my God, Chloe,” Beca groaned, keeping her eyes focused on the redhead as she slipped pass the elastic of her underwear and dragged the ruined undergarment down her cream colored legs.

Beca flinched when cool air touched her already sensitive core, and Chloe grinned wickedly as she held up the soaked material.

“Someone’s excited,” Chloe smirked, and Beca huffed a laugh.

“Can you blame me?”

The redhead winked at the DJ and tossed the underwear to the side. She came back down and placed wet kisses on Beca’s inner thighs, purposely ignoring the one specific spot Beca was _dying_ for her to touch.

“Chloe…” Beca whined. But Chloe loved teasing her. It was exhilarating. Chloe reveled in the way the brunette was involuntarily squirming. Watching the way Beca was loosing her self control only spurred the redhead on. She wanted to see more.

“Ah!” Beca yelped, when Chloe suddenly placed a light kiss on her throbbing little bundle of nerves. She gripped hard onto red locks and her body rolled in a desperate search for more contact.

Chloe moaned at the pleasurable tugging on her hair and she decided that she had had enough fun torturing her new lover. Chloe slowly slid her tongue into Beca, and the brunette groaned at the enticing pleasure that instantly rushed through her body. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as the redhead continued coasting her tongue over her, and when Chloe wrapped her mouth around Beca’s sensitive little nub again, it took everything Beca had left in her not to jerk her hips up into Chloe’s face.

“Oh my God, babe, that feels so good,” Beca breathed, and Chloe couldn’t help but grin at the new pet name.

She gave Beca one last lick before lifting herself back up, and she giggled at the frustrated pout the DJ was giving her. From her new angle, Chloe could see the hickey Beca still had on her neck. It was almost completely gone.

Almost.

“What are you doing?” Beca questioned, but then shrieked when Chloe unexpectedly dropped her head and bit down on the same spot her previously fading hickey had been placed.

Chloe was quick to make up for the pain, however, as she glided her tongue over the sore spot to sooth the sting. Her hand made it’s way down in between them, and she inserted a middle finger into Beca, sighing a moan as the brunette arched into her.

“Jesus, Chlo.”

Chloe didn’t want to prolong things any longer, so she curled her finger inside the brunette and kept her mouth occupied with her neck. She added another finger and started a steady push and pull rhythm and Beca choked out a moan as she dragged her finger nails down Chloe’s back. The redhead hissed at the burning sting and picked up her pace.

Beca started to buck her hips against her pumping hand in response, her body writhing uncontrollably as she neared the brink of her climax.

“Fuck…” Beca breathed, “I’m so– so close! Chloe, please don’t stop…” Her sensual plea was music to Chloe’s ears. She **loved** the way Beca was saying her name. The sound only intensifying the pressure already pent up between her legs.

Chloe could feel that Beca was reaching her breaking point, so she pressed her thumb against her and recaptured her lips, kissing her deeply as her hand moved at a quickened pace.

And that was it.

The additional contact threw Beca over the edge and her body tensed as she came. Her cries where muffled by the redhead’s mouth on hers and her walls continued to contract around Chloe’s fingers as the ginger gradually slowed down the motion of her hand; allowing Beca to ride out her orgasm for as long as she could.

Once the rush of her climax subsided, Beca’s body relaxed and Chloe gently removed herself. Beca was still panting, but her senses were coming back to her, and she opened her eyes to find Chloe already smiling at her.

“Wow…” Beca sighed, taking everything in. Chloe didn’t say anything. She just continued to lay there, staring at Beca, like she was the only thing that existed in the world. Beca smiled in return and reached forward to softly wrap her hand around the redhead’s neck, and she pulled her forward to kiss her tenderly.

Beca could feel more than hear Chloe’s whimper, then, as she instinctively started moving them around so that Beca was now on top, straddling Chloe.

Beca separated from their kiss and smirked, “My turn.”

But before the brunette made any further moves, she straightened herself up and simply let her eyes roam fall over Chloe’s naked form. The redhead could feel the slight burn of a blush creeping across her cheeks and she released a shaky breath when Beca began to delicately run her hands all over her toned body. They moved with a curiosity rather than a purpose. And it was almost as if she was trying to memorize every dip and curve that sculpted her.

“God…” Beca sighed, finally breaking the long silence and looked into Chloe’s eyes, “You’re so beautiful.”

The blush only deepened in color and Chloe could feel her heart swelling at her words. It was kind of funny, actually. Chloe had been called beautiful before, by many different people. And she was always happy to take it for what it was, a simple compliment. But when Beca said it, it meant the absolute world to Chloe.

Beca smiled as she lowered herself back down and briefly kissed her new lover before kissing her way down her neck. Beca flipped her hair to one side as she then started to drag her tongue down the redhead’s chest, and Chloe moaned when she didn’t stop, but instead, continued to move south.

When she reached the hem of her lace panties, Beca pulled the undergarment between her teeth and a mischievous smirk made itself known as she slowly moved it down Chloe’s legs.

The redhead snickered, “Now who’s the tease?”

Beca chuckled at her comment and finished pulling the material passed her ankles. She threw the underwear over her shoulder and crawled back on top of Chloe, gingerly running a finger through her slick folds and grinning at the light gasp she inhaled from the touch.

Chloe bit down on her lip, “Oh God, Beca...” she moaned.

The brunette leaned her face closer as her hand continued to move, “And you said I was wet.”

Chloe whimpered at how sexy Beca was being. Her actions, the enticing tone of her voice; the way her hooded eyes looked. Her naturally dark blues were somehow impossible darker with lust, and they were nothing but full of desire.

Everything about Beca turned Chloe on, and suddenly a moan got caught in her throat when Beca suddenly inserted two fingers into her. She didn’t even hesitate to start moving them, which somewhat surprised Chloe, but the feeling of the brunette’s skillful fingers moving inside her was just too good to dispute.

“Oh, fuck!” Chloe yelped, and she gripped onto Beca’s supporting arm.

It was a rare occasion for Beca to hear Chloe curse. It wasn’t something she really did. But knowing that she was the reason Chloe was moaning such ‘R’ rated praises sparked something in Beca. Something that motivated her to not only continue what she was doing, but to also continue just a **little** more… _aggressively_.

Chloe threw her head back and Beca took the opportunity to return a favor she felt was long overdue. She latched onto Chloe’s exposed neck and roughly sucked on it. The action caused Chloe’s body to jerk upward, so Beca quickened the pace of her fingers and continued to graze her teeth over her soft skin.

The combined pleasure was intoxicating, and Chloe couldn’t stop her mind from reeling. Beca curled her fingers within her and was a little startled when Chloe unexpectedly cried out.

“Oh my God! Yes, Beca! Right there!” Her outburst was surprising, but Beca obeyed and tried her best to continue to hit that exact spot.

“Mmh, Beca. I’m, I’m gonna–” Chloe was dangerously close to her brink. She could see her intimate finish line rapidly approaching, but before Chloe could fully reach her climax, Beca withdrew herself from her.

The redhead gasped at the loss and snapped her eyes open, lifting her head up in frustration and glaring at Beca,

“Beca! What are you do–”

Her objection was delightfully interrupted when Beca then quickly attached her mouth to Chloe’s heat, and the redhead groaned at the incredible pleasure she felt as Beca’s talented tongue danced around her. Chloe grabbed a fistful of Beca’s hair and started to squirm as her climax quickly crept up on her once again.

Beca lifted one of Chloe’s legs over her shoulder and struggled to hold down the other, trying to keep the redhead still. Beca pushed her tongue harder and she snaked her way further inside. Chloe squealed at the action, throwing her head back and gripping onto the sheets until her knuckles where white with strain.

Chloe’s chest heaved with uneven breaths as Beca continued to suck harder. She licked with determination, desperately wanting Chloe to feel as much pleasure as she possibly could, until finally, Chloe’s jaw dropped in a silent moan, and her climax tore through her with a force that left her body shaking for a good thirty seconds afterward.

Beca was feeling pretty good about her performance and placed one last kiss on her lover before she climbed back on top and gazed at those gorgeous blue eyes. She grinned at the way Chloe was still slightly panting, and brushed some stray hairs out of her face.

“So…” Beca said, “How was that?”

The redhead breathed a weak laugh and slipped her hand behind the brunette’s neck, “Amazing.” She pulled her down for another soft kiss, “How was I?”

And there was honestly no other answer other than, “Perfect.”

Chloe smiled and Beca moved to lay down next to her. They turned to face each other and spent the next few minutes just staring at one another. They would occasionally caress one another’s face or hair, and it had been a few minutes before Beca finally broke the silence.

“Best Christmas Eve, ever,” she grinned, earning a small laugh from the ginger, but then finding silence upon them once again.

Their mouths didn’t speak, but their eyes were sharing so much more. They knew everything. How they felt about each other, what this meant. There was nothing left to do except enjoy their beautiful moment together and look forward to whatever wonderful things were in store for them in the future. They had both been waiting so long for this to happen. For them to be able to consider the other theirs.

And now finally, they could.

Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette and pulled her closer, tangling their legs together in the process. She placed her forehead on Beca’s, “I love you,” she whispered, and Beca froze.

She had heard Chloe say that phrase to her before, but never in this context. She could feel the sincereness of those three little words weighing in her heart, and Beca knew in an instant that she felt the same exact way.

Chloe suddenly felt panic arise in her, however, when Beca seemed to have hesitated and didn’t say anything at first. But before Chloe could take what she had said back and apologize, the redhead found her worries melting away when a genuine smile started to gradually spread across the brunette’s face.

And then, she said it.

“I love you too, Chlo.”

The ginger’s heart soared as her mind processed it all. Beca loved her too! For so long Chloe had felt like her feelings for the brunette were one sided, and she convinced herself that Beca would never feel the same way about her. But fate seemed to have other plans, and Chloe couldn’t have been happier.

She pulled Beca in and kissed her with an eagerness that made Beca giggle. Once they separated, Beca nuzzled her face into Chloe’s neck and the redhead comfortably wrapped her arm around her. With her free hand, Chloe brought the covers up and over their bodies, and after the two of them got situated under the warmth, Chloe looked over at Beca and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

“Goodnight, Beca.”

The brunette smiled, “Goodnight, Chlo.”

And the two of them blissfully drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... I just love these two so much. *wipes tear*
> 
> How was that smut for you guys? Did you enjoy it as much as they did? xD
> 
> Special shoutout to "Chloe-nodes" and "heyxlea" on Tumblr for drawing their amazing fan art for this story. Thank you so much! I absolutely loved them!


	10. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suppose to cover all of the events in the day, but I found myself writing more to it than I had planned. I decided to divide the day into two chapters. Here's the first one! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Chloe slowly opened her eyes as her body began to come out of it’s deep sleep and she yawned, moving stretch to herself out, but getting caught by a heavy weight on her arm. She turned her head to find a peaceful Beca sleeping soundly beside her, and she took a moment to admire the brunette’s soft features.

Chloe smiled as she watched the way Beca’s body rhythmically rose and fell with every breath she took. Her eyes then wandered lower, following the dips and curves of her figure, half of which were still exposed, the other half still hidden under the bed covers.

A blush started to creep on Chloe’s cheeks then. Her smile turned into a sly grin as detailed memories of those curves writhing against her the night before flooded her mind. She reached out a hand, trailing her fingers down Beca’s arm and watched as goosebumps appeared on her light skin.

Beca twitched in her sleep and her body began to stir, and when she finally opened her eyes and she took in the beautiful sight that was graciously displayed before her. Chloe was still flashing a brilliant smile, her make up was slightly smudged around her eyes, and her hair was perfectly tussled in an “aftermath” fashion.

The morning look looked great on Chloe. But then again, what didn’t look good on her?

“Hey,” Chloe whispered, breaking the silence as her hand came up to caress Beca’s cheek.

“Hey,” Beca grinned back.

A silence resumed between them for the next few moments as they took the time to just stare at each other and bask in the afterglow. Their quiet moment was abruptly interrupted, however, a ringtone suddenly going off somewhere in the room.

Chloe’s eyes widened and she jumped up, recognizing the sound instantly,

“Shit!” Chloe leaped off the bed and scrambled around the room in search of her cell phone. She found it before it stopped ringing and answered, sounding a tiny bit out of breath, “Hello?”

Beca studied Chloe’s smiling face and she wondered who was on the other line. She waited until they made eye contact and mimed a _“Who is it?”_ when they finally did.

“Oh, hey mom,” Chloe said, walking over to the bed and lying back down next to Beca, “Merry Christmas to you too! How’s Hawaii?”

Beca nodded in understanding and readjusted herself so she could casually play with Chloe’s hair. The redhead continued her conversation with her mother and after a few innocent moments, a not-so-innocent idea suddenly came into Beca’s mind.

“Nah, I think we’re just gonna stay in today.” Beca glanced at Chloe, making sure she wasn’t paying attention as her free hand started making it’s way toward Chloe’s body, “Maybe do some relaxing things around the– **HOUSE!** ” Chloe yelped when Beca unexpectedly grabbed the inside of her still naked thigh, far too close to her womanhood for Chloe’s comfort, and the ginger glared at her warningly,

 _“Stop,”_ she mouthed.

Beca smirked but obeyed and stilled her hand. After making sure she was done, Chloe went back to her conversation.

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I just hit my toe against th–” Her words turned into an involuntary moan as Beca mischievously slid her hand back up her smooth skin, and Chloe had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning again.

She grabbed Beca’s wrist in an attempt to stop her, but she ultimately failed miserably, when Beca swiftly switched to her other hand and continued to tease her as she drew closer and closer to her heat. When Beca started rubbing her hand against Chloe’s folds, the ginger dropped her head back and bit her lip to keep from moaning again.

Chloe could hear her mother’s voice calling for her through the speaker. She knew there was no way in hell she was going to be able to finish this conversation.

“Mom! I’m g-gonna–have to...c-call you back!” She bit back a groan when Beca slid a finger in. With all she had left, Chloe shouted, “Love you!” and immediately hung up the phone. She murderously glared at Beca.

“That was rude of you,” Beca mocked, sliding another finger in to keep Chloe from snapping back. She succeeded and the red head groaned, grabbing a fistful of the brunettes locks and roughly pulling her back.

Beca hissed at the minor pain, instantly becoming aroused.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Chloe threatened.

Beca curled her fingers within the her, causing the ginger to moan again, “I told you I would get you back.” Beca smirked.

Chloe snickered when she remembered what she had done to Beca at the karaoke bar and decided to surrender and let the brunette finish her off. Beca brought herself up to Chloe’s mouth and kissed her as she continued to move her hand. Chloe bit down on Beca’s bottom lip when she quickened her pace.

“Shit, Beca,” she groaned, “Keep going!”

Beca could feel how close the red head already was, so she dropped down and began sucking on her sensitive little bundle of nerves.

“Oh my God!” Chloe gasped. She laced her fingers into the younger girl’s hair and rolled her hips against her; her climax rapidly approaching. She closed her eyes and relished in the way Beca’s tongue felt, swirling around. “Beca...I’m gonna–” she squirmed and tried to push Beca away, but the brunette shoved her hands away and pushed harder into Chloe.

“Fuck!” Chloe screamed when she finally came.

Beca licked her lover clean and crawled back up to lay down next to the ginger. She propped herself on her elbow and snickered, “You alright there?”

Chloe still had her eyes closed and she tried to catch her breath, “Peachy,” she panted.

Beca laughed and began tracing circles on the red head’s exposed stomach, “So, what do you want to do today?”

Chloe grinned and turned over so she was now mirroring the brunette, “I don’t know. This is our first Christmas together.”

Beca smiled, “I know. We should do something fun.” Chloe pondered ideas of what they could do while Beca remembered something about Chloe’s previous conversation on the phone that made her curious. She stopped moving her hand and stared at the red head.

“Hey, Chlo...”

Chloe looked at her, “Yeah?”

Beca looked down for a moment but brought her eyes back up again, “Why didn’t you go with your family to Hawaii?”

Chloe was caught off guard by the question. It’s not that she was trying to keep her reasons a secret or anything, but she knew if she had told Beca where she got the money from for her gift, she wouldn’t have accepted it. She didn’t want to lie to Beca either, so she knew she had to explain enough so the DJ wouldn’t get on her case about her decision.

“Well...honestly, I was suppose to go.”

Beca took note in how Chloe dropped her eyes. “So, why didn’t you?”

Chloe nervously bit her lip, “I uh– Well, I decided to use the ticket money to buy something else...”

Beca titled her head, wondering what she could have possibly spent all that money on. And then it hit her.

“Chloe...” Beca spoke firmly, “You didn’t.” Beca’s suspicions were confirmed when Chloe flashed her a guilty smile, “Chloe! Why would you do that?!”

“I didn’t do it just to get you a nice gift! I swear!” She could tell Beca wasn’t buying it, so she continued, “I spend Christmas with my family _every_ year, Beca,” she stared hard into the brunette’s eyes , “But this year...well, I-I just wanted to spend it with you.”

She spoke sincerely and caused Beca’s heart to melt into a small puddle. She wanted to be upset with Chloe for choosing her over her family, but those damn crystal blue eyes weren’t letting her. She also couldn’t help the immense joy and adoration she felt for the ginger’s choice.

The brunette didn’t respond with words, but instead pulled the red head in for a loving kiss. Beca placed her forehead on Chloe’s when they separated, “You’re insane, you know that?” she teased, “But thank you,” she hesitated, “That’s the most selfless thing anybody’s ever done for me.”

Chloe grinned and tucked a strand of Beca’s hair behind her ear, “Well you’re very welcome. And just so you know,” she leaned in, “It was _soo_ worth it.” She smirked and placed a quick kiss on Beca’s lips.

Beca snickered and decided as a way to return the favor, she was going to do what ever Chloe wanted to do that day.

“So,” she started, “What would you like do today?” Beca asked.

“I don’t know. I wanted to cook a nice dinner for the three of us later this evening. Maybe even bake some kind of desert–” Chloe gasped when the idea popped into her head, “Hey! You wanna bake together today? I could teach you!” The red head smiled widely and looked like a child who had just been told they were going to Disney World.

Beca wasn’t much of the baking type, but if that’s what Chloe wanted to do and it made her happy, then Beca was willing to do it.

Beca chuckled at the excited red head and nodded, “Yeah sure. That actually sounds kinda fun.”

Chloe gleed and sprang up from the bed, running straight into her closet in search of a cute Christmas outfit. Beca laughed and lazily got up. She made her way to the red head’s bathroom and wanted to get herself cleaned up.

“Hey, is it alright if I use your shower, Chlo?” the DJ hollered. When Beca didn’t hear a response she shrugged and turned the water on anyway. She was about to step in but stopped when Chloe suddenly entered the room.

“Only if I get to join you,” the redhead smirked.

Beca grinned, “What is it with you and showers?” she teased. They laughed at the memory and entered the stall together.

* * *

 

After Chloe took the opportunity to return a pleasurable favor to Beca, the duo continued their overall normal shower. Beca grabbed the shampoo bottle and was about to pour some of the lavender liquid into her hand, when she heard Chloe behind her.

“Can I wash your hair?”

Beca turned around to see the ginger giving her an adorable little smile. Her cuteness was sometimes overwhelming.

“Sure.” Beca grinned. She never had someone wash her hair before.

“Yay!” Chloe chirped. She grabbed the bottle and fill her hand with the shampoo. She motioned for Beca to turn back around and began lathering her hair with the sweet smelling fluid. The redhead tenderly massaged Beca’s scalp, resulting in Beca releasing a breathy moan. It felt amazing. Beca closed her eyes and relaxed under Chloe’s hands, appreciating the pampering.

* * *

 

“All done,” Chloe announced. Beca sighed when her special treatment came to a disappointing end. She turned around and let the water flow over her hair. She ran her fingers through her brown locks until all the suds and bubbles disappeared. Chloe watched as the water ran down Beca’s naked form and resisted the urge to pounce on her a second time.

When Beca opened her eyes she caught Chloe staring and grinned, “Your turn.”

Chloe chuckled and turned around so Beca could now wash her hair. Beca was shorter than Chloe, so when she collected the shampoo in her hand, she tip-toed to reach the top of Chloe’s head. The redhead giggled.

“Shut up,” Beca muttered, but an inevitable grin evident on her face. She began washing and rubbing circles into the redhead’s scalp and she relished in the pure bliss she felt during the moment. It was so natural and remarkably comfortable, and Beca wondered why it took her so long to really recognize this feeling. Everything about Chloe was just so… _right_.

* * *

 

After their enjoyable shower, the girls stepped out and Chloe grabbed her towel off of the towel rack, handing the one next to it to Beca. They dried themselves off and walked back into the bedroom.

Chloe started to get dressed, but Beca realized she didn’t have any clean clothes in the room.

“Crap.”

Chloe turned to look at her, “What?”

“I need to get some clothes from my room.”

Chloe pondered her worried tone then laughed when she realized why Beca sounded so nervous.

Amy would be up there.

“Well don’t grab a shirt, cause–” she paused briefly when a wide smile spread across lips, “I’ve got something for you to wear.”

Beca snickered and shook her head, “This is gonna suck.” She tightly wrapped the towel around her small body and exited the room.

“Don’t wake Amy!” Chloe laughed.

* * *

 

Beca slowly opened her bedroom door and gripped onto her towel. She tried to be as quiet as possible and walked up the stairs. She peeked her head up from the steps and saw Amy was still fast asleep in her bed.

_Good._

Beca quickly finished coming up and went straight for her closet. She shuffled through her pants and remembered Chloe saying she already had a shirt for her to wear. She pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans. She figured black would match any top.

She exited the closet but stopped at the top of the stairs when she realized she needed to grab underwear. She huffed and turned back around. Beca slowly opened her drawer, trying to make sure it didn’t make any kind of noise. She picked out a pair and tried to quietly close the drawer. As it slid shut, the wheel got stuck on the track.

“Shit,” she murmured. She fidgeted with the handle and pushed slightly to slide it back. She pushed a little too hard, resulting in the drawer slamming shut and making a loud _‘Bang’_.

“Fuck!” she whispered. Beca immediately looked to Amy in fear, but luckily the Australian still had her eyes shut. Beca wasted no more time and swiftly ran to the stairs.

“Awh, no! The cliché sneak away!” Beca jumped, almost dropping her towel, and saw Amy covering her eyes with her hands. “This is not what I wanted to wake up to.”

Beca bit back a laugh and ran down the stairs, “Sorry, Amy!”

* * *

 

Beca burst into Chloe’s room and leaned back on the door, slamming it shut. She startled Chloe with her entrance and the red head popped out of her bathroom. She saw a flustered Beca gripping onto her towel and clothing.

“She saw you, didn’t she?”

The ginger laughed as Beca tried to catch her breath and nodded her head in response, “Oops.” She leaned off the door and took in the adorable sight that was Chloe Beale, smiling as she took in the redhead’s attire.

Chloe had on a white sweater with light blue snowflakes decorated around it. Perfect for the occasion, as usual, black leggings and tanned Ugg boots.

“What?” Chloe grinned.

Beca didn’t realize how long she had been staring, “Nothing. Y-You just look really cute.” She gestured to her sweater and the redhead looked down.

“Thanks,” Chloe smiled, “Wanna see yours?” She grinned, and ran to her closest.

Beca’s face fell, “Wait… What do you mean _mine?”_ She walked over to the opened doorway and saw Chloe holding up another sweater with a wide smile spread across her face.

“No.”

“Oh come on, Beca! It’s Christmas!” Chloe whined, but Beca wasn’t budging. So she decided to switch tactics and pouted, “Pwease?”

Beca narrowed her eyes at the ginger. She could literally feel her pride being thrown out the window.

Damn her cuteness.

Beca groaned and with a roll of her eyes, finally gave in, “Fine.” She snatched the sweater from Chloe’s grasp and stomped her way back into the room. Chloe clapped her hands in excitement and giggled her way out of the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, who doesn't want to see Beca pouting in a cute Christmas sweater? xD
> 
> The next chapter will be a continuation of this day.


	11. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

Beca pouted in front of the full length mirror with her arms crossed, staring at herself while wearing a big, fluffy, red Christmas sweater, with a white Santa Clause and reindeer flying up to the moon on it.

“I hate you,” she grumbled.

Chloe came up from behind and kissed her on her cheek, “You look adorable!”

Without changing her expression, Beca turned to the red head, “Exactly.”

Chloe giggled at the tiny woman and poked her nose, “You better turn that frown into a smile. I don’t bake with grumps,” she affirmed, placing her hand on her hips.

Beca looked at the mirror one more time. She huffed some of her hair out of her face and shook her head in defeat, “You’re killin’ me Beale.”

The ginger smiled and grabbed Beca’s hand, excitingly leading them down to the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Okay, so what should we bake?” Chloe asked, opening a cabinet that contained many different baking and cooking ingredients.

Beca leaned over the middle island, secretly checking out the red head’s ass, “I don’t know. What ever you want.”

That didn’t help.

Chloe scanned the ingredients, trying to figure out what they should make. They had enough supplies to make whatever they felt like, but Chloe wanted to make something that wouldn’t be done so quickly. She wanted to have a fun time with Beca and she was thankful the DJ even considered baking with her at all.

Chloe noticed the food coloring next to two cans of vanilla icing, and knew exactly what she wanted to make. She eagerly turned around, “Wanna decorate some Christmas cookies?”

Beca abruptly stood up, startled by the red head’s sudden burst of energy. Chloe noticed her eyes flick up.

“What were you looking at?” she smirked.

Beca blushed, “N-Nothing,” Chloe clearly didn’t believe her, but the DJ continued to ramble anyway, “But yeah we should make some cookies. Your cookies are delicious.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows and grinned.

Beca’s eyes widened when she realized what she had just said, “I-I mean the desert! When you make them, they–they taste great...” The strength in her voice dwindled as she finished her sentence. She slowly sunk her face into her hands and muttered, “Can we please just start baking?”

Chloe bit back a laugh. She loved how flustered Beca seemed to constantly get around her. It was amusing to watch the sensitive, girly Beca sneak its way out. Chloe turned back to the cabinet and pulled out a large bowl, “Sure, Bec,” she grinned.

After collecting all the necessary ingredients they needed, Chloe spread them across the counter. Beca stared at the many different items and had absolutely no idea how to combine them to make something edible.

“Alright, step one. Wash your hands,” Chloe instructed. She went to the sink and turned the water on. Beca looked down at her hands in confusion,

“We just got done showering,” she pointed out.

Chloe craned her neck over her shoulder while she soaped her hands, “I don’t know what you’ve touched since then,” she teased.

Beca walked over behind the red head and wrapped her arms around her waist. She nuzzled into her neck, tickling the ginger and causing her to giggle.

“The only thing I’ve touched since then is _you_ ,” Beca seductively replied.

Chloe turned to look at her, “You’re cute, but please wash your hands,” she smiled.

Beca rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

After washing their hands, Beca went back to the island while Chloe went to the oven. She set it to pre-heat, then joined Beca at the counter.

Beca focused on the objects, “So how exactly do make cookies out of all this stuff?” she asked.

Chloe snickered, “Well...” she started and pulled the large bowl in front of her, “You start by mixing your sugars together, then you put in butter, vanilla and an egg.” She looked at Beca who still looked completely lost. Chloe laughed, “Come here.”

Beca strolled over to the red head’s side and placed her hands on the counter like an anticipating student ready to learn their lesson from their teacher.

“Grab that measuring cup,” she directed.

Beca slid the cup over so it sat in front of the ginger, who then proceeded to pour brown sugar into it, “You wanna pour three-quarters of a cup for both the brown and white sugars.” She filled it to the marked line, then poured the measuring cup into the bowl.

“Alright, now you try,” she smiled.

Beca snickered, “What?”

“Come on, we’re baking _together_ , remember?” She opened the bag of granulated sugar and passed it to Beca, “Put in the same amount I did for the brown sugar. Three-quarters,” she pointed to which line it was on the cup.

“Never thought I’d be doing this.” Beca joked. She slowly poured the sugar, making sure it wouldn’t go pass the line. Once she reached it, she quickly pulled the bag away. Chloe bent down to check.

“Perfect!” she celebrated.

Beca widely grinned, but quickly stopped when she noticed what she was doing. She had to remember, _she_ was the **_cool_** one. She didn’t get giddy over stupid girly things like baking. That was Chloe’s job.

And yet.

“Okay, I’m gonna put in the cup of butter and you can put in one teaspoon of vanilla.” Chloe filled the measuring cup with butter and stuck it in the microwave to soften.

Beca looked on the counter and found a ring with multiple spoons around it. She grabbed it and looked for the one with the big ‘1’ printed on it. When she found it, she poured some vanilla into it. Luckily, Chloe looked over at her before she could dump it into the bowl.

“Wait, Beca! Don’t!”

Beca jumped, spilling some of the vanilla into the bowl, “What!?”

Chloe gently grabbed the spoon from her, trying not to spill anymore into the mix. “This is a tablespoon,” she calmly corrected.

“What’s the difference?”

Chloe widen her eyes a bit, “Wow, you’ve really never baked before, have you?” She was genuinely surprised. She knew baking wasn’t exactly one of Beca’s favorite things to do, but she never imagined the brunette never actually baking not even once in her life. Chloe couldn’t imagine a life without baking. It was such a stress reliever for her.

Beca shrugged and shook her head, “No, not really.” She looked inside the bowl and her body language dropped, “Sorry I ruined it.”

Her comment tugged at Chloe’s heart. Baking with Beca Mitchell had definitely become a much deeper situation than Chloe anticipated.

“No! It’s okay, actually.” She dumped what was left of the vanilla into the sink and turned back to Beca, “The little bit that fell in was about a teaspoon anyway,” she smiled.

Beca wasn’t easy to convince, “You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine! I promise.” Chloe could see Beca was still mentally kicking herself. As much as Chloe found it adorably sweet, she wanted Beca to have fun and enjoy herself. Not beat herself up over a tiny mistake. She tilted the brunette’s chin up and gave her a soft kiss.

“It’s fine,” she sweetly confirmed.

Beca softly nodded her head in agreement and decided to trust her.

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the ginger to cheer the DJ back up. The rest of the time spent on making the dough was fun and enjoyable for the both of them. Chloe taught Beca how to crack an egg with one hand and they worked together on adding the last ingredients.

Beca wouldn’t admit it to anyone, well maybe to Chloe, but she actually really enjoyed baking. It was never something she thought she would like. Perhaps she only liked it now because her first memory of baking would always be with Chloe, but she had to admit to herself that she wouldn’t mind trying it again.

They placed the tray of raw cookie dough into the oven and Chloe set the timer.

“Now what?” Beca asked.

“Now we wait.” Chloe stated.

“How long do we have to wait?”

Chloe wasn’t aware of what the DJ was getting at, “About twelve minutes.”

Beca smirked. She knew exactly how they could pass the time. “That’s a fair amount of time,” she said as she approached the red head.

Chloe narrowed her eyes and smirked back, “Beca...”

The brunette quickly silenced her girlfriend with a passionate kiss. Chloe instantly responded with a moan and brought her hands up to Beca’s face to pull her even closer. Beca had the red head pinned against the sink, but before she knew it, Chloe somehow managed to back her up against the counter.

As their arousals increased, their kisses became sloppier and their hands clumsily roamed each other’s bodies. Chloe took things further and hoisted Beca up, placing her on top of the counter.

Beca instinctively wrapped her legs around the ginger and pulled her close, triggering a flashback.

“Hey,” she panted, “I remember the last time we were like this,” Beca grinned, running her hand through Chloe’s red locks.

Chloe smiled, “Good,” she reached up and grabbed Beca’s hand, gliding it down to her core, “Now you can finish what you started.”

Beca waisted no time in following Chloe’s request and began rubbing her hand against her. Chloe moaned and pulled Beca in for another kiss; grinding her hips against Beca’s hand, trying to create as much friction as she could.

“So what are the two love birds up to in h–”

Beca and Chloe gasped and immediately broke apart when Amy suddenly entered the room. The Australian quickly covered her eyes,

“And on the counter too?! We make food there!”

Beca jumped off the counter and looked at Chloe who was trying not to laugh. Beca couldn’t help bitting back her laughter as well.

“Sorry, Amy.” Chloe chuckled.

The blonde started to walk to the living room, still covering her eyes, but Chloe called out,

“Wait! Don’t go!” Amy stopped in her tracks, “The cookies should be done soon. We were going to decorate them. Wanna help?” she asked.

Amy still didn’t remove her hands from her eyes, “Promise to not have sex while I’m in the room?”

All three of them laughed.

“We promise,” said Beca.

Amy finally dropped her hands, “Alright. I guess I could help,” she grinned.

* * *

 

The three of them spent a couple of hours decorating the cookies with colorful icing and pieces of candy. Beca had brought her laptop down while they were still decorating and played some Christmas music. The bonding and cheerful memories made during that time would stay with them for the rest of their lives. They chatted and laughed and filled the almost empty Bella household with Christmas spirit.

They had eaten some of the cookies during the decorating process, but they eventually finished with all the ones that were left. Chloe collected all the cookies and organized them nicely on a tray while Beca and Amy cleaned up the table.

“So how does Chicken Alfredo sound for dinner this evening?” Chloe asked with excitement.

Beca raised her eyebrows, “Wow. That’s fancy. You sure you got everything for that?”

“Yeah. I planned on cooking today, so I bought all the stuff I needed when I went grocery shopping,”

Beca was impressed, “Well alright then. Sounds delicious,” she smiled.

“Yeah, that actually sounds really good, Chloe.” Amy agreed.

“Alright! Chicken Alfredo it is!” she cheered.

Beca grinned as she watched the red head enthusiastically start cooking. She loved how Chloe was such a strong, passionate, mature woman, and yet still had a child like wonder to her. It was the perfect combination. The brunette still couldn’t comprehend how she got so lucky to have her in her life.

* * *

 

Beca stayed on her laptop in the kitchen while Chloe continued to cook. Amy eventually moved to the living room to watch the Christmas specials on TV. Chloe finished cutting up the chicken and placed it in the oven to cook. She set the timer and walked over to Beca.

“Hey, so, the chicken is going to take a while to cook. We should use this time to take some Christmas photos.”

The brunette smiled up at her, “You wanna take Christmas photos?”

“Yeah, why not?” she slightly bit her lip, “Besides, I kind of wanna keep them for memories.” Chloe was always into sentimental things like that.

Beca nodded in agreement, “Yeah, okay,” she smiled.

“Yay!” Chloe cheered, “I’ll go get my camera.”

* * *

 

“No.” Beca declared.

“Oh come on!”

“No, Chloe! I already put on the sweater! I’m not gonna put on the Santa hat,” she crossed her arms and stood her ground.

“Please, Beca! Just for a few photos! It’ll be cute,” the redhead pleaded.

“It would look really cute.” Amy joined in.

Beca wouldn’t make eye contact with Chloe, “You better not be pouting,” she announced.

“Beca...” Chloe whined.

Beca huffed and turned to face her. Sure enough, the ginger was pouting. Beca glared hard into Chloe’s sparkling eyes, fighting the urge to give in. But she knew she already lost as soon as they made eye contact.

Beca stomped her foot and snatched the hat from Chloe’s hands, “God damnit!” she cried, angrily placing the hat on her head and walking to the front of the decorated staircase.

Chloe grinned at Amy who shook her head in amusement. Beca was so whipped.

“I love you, Beca.” Chloe sang.

“Get your ass over here, right now,” the tiny woman commanded.

Chloe giggled, “Coming!”

Chloe happily posed next to Beca and Amy took the picture.

**_*FLASH*_ **

* * *

 

“How does it look?” Chloe asked.

Amy looked at the screen and chuckled. Chloe smiled proudly while Beca stayed frowning. She looked back up at them, “Beca, you have to smile.”

“No I don’t,” she pouted.

Chloe leaned in to Beca’s ear and whispered, “If you smile for these pictures, I’ll reward you later.”

Beca felt a chill run up her spine and looked at her, “Cheater.”

“Okay, she’s fine now.” Chloe announced.

Chloe’s trick worked and Beca managed to smile for the pictures. After they took a few, Chloe gestured to Amy,

“Put the camera on a timer. Take some photos with us,” she smiled.

“Alright,” Amy grinned. She set the timer and placed the camera on a nearby hallway table.

The three of them took a couple of different poses and delighted in going back and looking through all of them.

“Aw, don’t you two look adorable.” Amy indicated.

Chloe grinned at Beca, who tried not to look like she was glad the pictures came out so good. The timer went off in the kitchen and caught Chloe’s attention, “Oh! The chicken’s done.” She dashed into the kitchen and took it out of the oven before it burned.

Amy went back to the living room and Beca decided to join her until the food was ready.

* * *

 

“Okay, guys! Come and eat!”

Beca and Amy entered the kitchen and were immediately met with the delicious smell of freshly made Chicken Alfredo.

“Wow. It smells great, babe,” Beca stated.

_Babe._

Chloe would never get tired of hearing Beca call her that. She beamed at her girlfriend, “Thanks, Bec.”

They served themselves and sat back down at the table. The sound of forks hitting plates filled the room as they enjoyed their meal.

“This is really good, Chloe.” Amy mumbled with a mouthful of noodles.

“Yeah, Chlo. This is amazing.” Beca said, in between bites.

Chloe smiled, “Thanks, guys. Glad you like it.” Chloe took another bite and watched as Beca struggled to circle the noodles around her fork.

 _She’s so adorable without even trying_ , Chloe thought, and her giggle caught the younger woman’s attention.

Beca knew what she was laughing at, “What? This is harder than it looks,” she joked.

* * *

 

After dinner, they decided to spend the rest of the evening watching Christmas movies and eating milk and cookies. Amy took the tray of cookies to the living room while Beca waited for Chloe to serve the milk. She watched as the red head poured milk into two regular cups, then went to one of the cabinets and pulled out her famous yellow cup.

“What is it with you and that cup?” Beca questioned.

She caught Chloe off guard, “Huh?” she looked down at the cup, “Oh. It’s like a habit now,” she said while pouring some milk into it.

Beca still wasn’t clear on why she always used it, “What’s so special about it?”

Chloe didn’t look at her as she put the milk back into the fridge, “You’re gonna laugh,” she replied.

Now Beca was really curious, “No I won’t. Just tell me.”

Chloe snickered and turned around to lean on the counter, “Do you remember when you audition for the Bellas?”

“Yeah, of course I do.”

“And what did you sing?” Chloe crossed her arms and smirked.

Beca thought for a moment, “When I’m Gone? What does that have to do with you always using a yellow cu–”

_Ohhh..._

Chloe chuckled when it finally registered in her brain, “Yeah.”

Beca was touched. She didn’t realize how much of an impact she had on Chloe all these years. She mentally kicked herself for taking so long to finally realize it.

“I saw the cup at the school store and it immediately reminded me of you and how our lives continued to grow together because of that audition,” Chloe fumbled with the bottom of her sweater, “I know it’s kind of dumb, but–”

“No! It’s not dumb.” Beca cut her off, “It’s actually really sweet,” she smiled.

Chloe looked back up at her, “You really think so?”

The brunette intertwined their fingers together, “Yeah. Makes me feel kind of special,” she grinned.

Chloe leaned in, “That’s because you are special.” They shared a quick kiss before they heard Amy call out,

“Come on guys! Christmas Vacation is starting!”

The lovers chuckled and collected the drinks.

* * *

 

They entered the living room and Beca handed Amy her cup.

“Thank you.” Amy said.

Beca joined Chloe on the other side of the couch and the two snuggled up close to each other.

* * *

 

The rest of their Christmas evening was spent cuddling and watching Christmas classics.

Their Christmas may not have been what most people do and it may not have been perfect. In fact, their entire Christmas weekend had it’s very eventful ups and downs. But this was _their_ Christmas. And it was the first Christmas they shared together. Just the two of them. Well, plus Amy. But never the less, it was perfect.

After so many years of back and forth uncertainty, Chloe was extremely happy to know Beca did feel the same way about her. Even though it did take the little brunette a few years to figure it out. Chloe was overwhelmed with joy to finally have her now. She never loved anyone as much as she loved Beca. She didn’t know what it was about her, but from the moment they first met, Beca had made a permanent imprint on Chloe’s life.

As for Beca, she was glad she finally realized how she truly felt about Chloe. Chloe was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was her light in a lifetime of darkness. She was so thankful for Chloe’s patience and selfless love towards her. Nothing and no one could ever replace what she was to Beca. And the DJ was more than willing to spend the rest of her life proving that to her.

* * *

 

After a few hours, Amy had fallen asleep on the couch. Beca and Chloe were still awake and decided not to wake her. They slowly got up from the couch and collected their things. They were walking through the doorway when Chloe stopped them,

“Wait,” she pulled out her camera and smiled at Beca, “We need to take one more photo.”

Beca titled her head, “Of what?” Chloe responded by pointing up. Beca looked up and found the mistletoe still hanging. She looked back at Chloe, “You never took it down?” she chuckled.

“Yeah, well, it’s special. I had my first mistletoe kiss under it, ya know,” she winked.

“Oh, really?” Beca played along.

Chloe nodded her head, “Mhmm.”

Beca playfully crossed her arms, “So what exactly is this picture we need to take?”

“I wanted to get a picture of me kissing the first and only person I would ever kiss under _any_ mistletoe,” she smiled as Beca grinned at her, “I mean of course if that person were up for it.”

Beca responded by wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her close.

“Merry Christmas, Chloe,” she grinned, and the redhead smiled back.

“Merry Christmas, Beca.”

They kissed and Chloe aimed the camera to take the picture.

**_*FLASH*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out, but that was the last chapter... 
> 
> But don't worry! Every story needs an epilogue. ;)


	12. Epilogue: Christmas in Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is much longer than any of the previous chapters. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the conclusion! 
> 
> P.S. Shoutout to the "Guest" who gave me the brilliant idea for this epilogue. Whoever wrote the review, "Dude! Great story. Beca could totally use her first bonus or big check or contract to take Chloe to Hawaii. Thanks for writing." Please tell me who you are so I can credit you! You're the reason this epilogue is written the way it is. Thanks for the idea! :)

“Oh, wow! This room is beautiful,” Chloe observed, as she and Beca rolled their luggage into their hotel room. Beca pulled up next to her girlfriend and Chloe looked at her, “Excellent choice, Becs.”

Beca smiled and slid her arm around the red head’s waist, “Well, I wanted our first anniversary together to be special.”

Chloe grinned and pulled Beca in for a tender kiss. They separated but Chloe kept her thumb on the brunette’s chin. She stared lovingly into her eyes, “Thanks for bringing me to Hawaii.”

It had been a year since they officially became couple. In that time, all the Bella girls graduated. A new comer, Emily Junk, took the reigns and now leads the next generation of Bellas. Beca worked her way up to finally becoming a Music Producer. She started as an intern at a big record label, but with her natural talent and some luck, she quickly moved up in the company. Chloe opened up her own little studio where she teaches under privileged kids how to sing. She considered being an exotic dancer, but Beca had a thing or two to say about that. Life had only gotten better since they got together.

Beca never forgot what Chloe had done for her a year ago. She chose to not only spend Christmas with the complicated DJ instead of her family in beautiful Hawaii, but she also spent her ticket money on a really expensive gift for Beca. Her selfless deeds were not going to go unappreciated. Beca worked hard and would take a portion of any income she received to put it into savings for their anniversary trip. She decided it was only fitting to finally take the red head to Hawaii.

They finished rolling their luggage inside and the two of them examined their room together.

The front door opened to the main room that was designed with a beautiful aqua and white color theme. Their queen sized bed was to the left of the room and to the right was an aqua couch with white pillows; a drawer with a flat screen on top stood beside it. Straight ahead was the balcony. The two stepped outside onto it and stared in awe of the gorgeous view of the beach.

“Wow,” the ginger gawked, “This is amazing, Beca.”

The brunette couldn’t reply with words. She was stunned and gaped at the sight. She had never seen anything like this in person before. All she could do was nod in agreement.

After a few minutes of taking in the fantastic view, Beca and Chloe ventured back into the room and checked out their bathroom.

The beautiful white and beige bathroom had a elegant two sink, stone counter top, and an exquisite, clear glass shower stall. Beca smirked when a thought crossed her mind.

“Hm,” she hummed, “That shower looks pretty spacious.”

Chloe caught her mischievous tone and smirked back, “Oh, yeah?”

Beca nodded and acted surprised, “And look!” she pointed to the stall with enthusiasm, “It has a detachable shower head.” She looked back at Chloe and raised her eyebrows up and down.

Chloe nudged her and laughed, “You’re so bad.”

Beca shrugged, “I try.”

* * *

 

The couple unpacked their clothes and organized their belongings comfortably in the room. Their day had been fairly long. They took an evening flight that landed in Hawaii by nightfall. Beca had been planning the trip for months. Chloe had made Beca’s Christmas special last year, so this year, the brunette wanted to return the favor. Plus it was also their one year anniversary.

Beca wasn’t usually into girly things like this, but she couldn’t help but secretly feel giddy about the whole thing. They had been together a whole year and the entire time spent with the redhead had been truly amazing. Being with Chloe was the best relationship Beca ever had– not that she had many to compare it to– but being with Chloe just felt, right.

The same could be said for Chloe. The red head never thought she would love someone as much as she loved Beca. There was something about her that just drove the ginger crazy. She knew the younger woman was going to be special to her from the moment she first spotted the DJ at the activities fair. She just never imagined they’d be where they were today.

After unpacking everything, Beca collapsed onto the bed face down and spread herself out. She enjoyed the way she slightly sank in as the bed took in her frame.

“Oh my God, Chlo. This bed feels so good,” she muttered.

Chloe was in the bathroom, organizing her beauty products on the sink counter. She giggle when she came out and saw Beca sprawled across the bed sheet. She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms, “Tired already?”

Beca nodded against the sheet, “I really don’t feel like moving.”

Chloe sighed, “That’s too bad,” she innocently spoke, slowly approaching Beca. She carefully slid herself onto the bed and ran her hand up Beca’s spine; sending a chill throughout the brunette’s body, “I thought maybe we could–” she glided her hand back down, and leaned down next to her ear “Break in this new bed.”

Beca felt her arousal rapidly growing within her, but just before Beca could turn around, the red head quickly stood up.

“But I guess since you’re so tired, I’ll just go–Ah!”

She yelped when she felt Beca’s arms wrap around her waist and playfully pull her down onto the bed. Beca swiftly climbed on top of the red head and straddled her.

“You’re trouble,” Beca smirked.

Her voice was alluring and she leaned down to capture her girlfriend’s lips into a heated kiss. Beca traced her bottom lip with her tongue and Chloe happily obliged; moaning as their tongues collided. The red head tangled her hands into Beca’s hair and gripped tightly onto her locks as the brunette began to roll her hips against her center.

Chloe sighed when Beca sat up and teasingly started to unbutton the red head’s blouse. When she finished the last button, she roughly pulled Chloe up and discarded her top. Chloe reciprocated the gesture and pulled off Beca’s tank top.

A whimper escaped Chloe’s mouth when the brunette attacked her neck. Beca new where all of Chloe’s most sensitive areas were and payed very close attention too them. Chloe’s breath hitched in her throat when Beca bit down on one of those particular spots. The red head clumsily attempted to unclasp Beca’s bra strap but was unsuccessful. The brunette chuckled and sat up to remove it herself. After throwing it aside, she came back down and brought their lips back together.

As their kiss grew more intense, Beca didn’t hesitate to slide her hand into Chloe’s jeans. The DJ smirked against her girlfriend’s lips when she felt how moist the fabric was.

“Already?” she snickered.

“I can’t help it. My girlfriend is super hot,” Chloe breathed.

Beca grinned, “Oh, she is huh?”

Chloe swiftly shifted them around so she was now on top. She bit her lip and playfully nodded,

“Mhmm...” she hummed, while running her hands down Beca’s exposed skin, over her breasts and down her stomach.

Chloe brought her hands up and promptly took off her bra, exposing her succulent breasts. She leant down and began placing wet kisses down Beca’s stomach. She reached the hem of the DJ’s jeans and rapidly removed them. While she was up, Chloe took the opportunity to discard her own pants and underwear, leaving her fully naked.

The redhead climbed back on top of her girlfriend and kissed the outside of her underwear, causing the brunette to jerk. Chloe giggled and reached up to wrap her fingers around the hem of her underwear. In one swift motion, she pulled them off and didn’t hesitate to attached her mouth to Beca’s womanhood.

“Fuck, Chlo...” Beca groaned. She instinctively grabbed a fistful of Chloe’s gorgeous red hair as the ginger expertly maneuvered her tongue against her. As the pleasure grew inside Beca, she couldn’t control her hips from bucking against Chloe’s face. The red head knew Beca’s climax was approaching and added to her pleasure by sliding a finger into her; enjoying the moan that escaped the DJ’s lips when she did.

As Chloe continued to suck on the brunette’s clit, she curled her finger within her; causing the younger woman to throw her head back and moan,

“Oh my God! Yes, Chloe, right there!”

Beca vigorously squirmed and writhed beneath her. The pressure inside her built faster and faster. The sounds in the room faded and her sight became blurred. She tightly shut her eyes and screamed her lover’s name as her climax exploded within her. Chloe slowed down her pace, extending Beca’s orgasm as much as she could.

While Beca caught her breath, Chloe made her way back up to the younger woman’s face and gave her a loving kiss. Beca pulled Chloe impossibly closer to her, grabbing onto her hair while her other hand gripped onto the red head’s lower back. Chloe gasped when Beca suddenly flipped them over and she was now on top.

The brunette tightened her legs around Chloe’s thighs and held her in place. Chloe loved the devilish smirk that was plastered on her lover’s face,

“Feeling dominant tonight?” she asked.

Beca kept her hold on the red head’s legs and wrapped her hands around her wrists, securing them above the ginger’s head.

She leant down and whispered, “Something like that.”

Beca captured her lips, then continued to kiss her way pass Chloe’s jawline, down to her neck. She spent sometime on the red head’s sensitive skin and enjoyed the little sounds and whimpers she made.

The DJ moved from her neck and planted kisses down Chloe’s body. She felt the red head’s wrists shift just before she reached her womanhood. Beca tightened her grip and reminded her to remain still.

Beca teased her girlfriend by gliding her tongue down the side of her stomach and continuing down her inner thigh. When she reached a certain point, she was forced to let go of Chloe’s wrists in order to keep going even further. When the red head took the freedom and placed her hands in Beca’s hair, the brunette responded by grabbing her wrists again and slamming them down to her sides. Chloe looked at her confused.

“No touching,” Beca commanded.

As much as Chloe didn’t like the idea of not being able to touch her, she couldn’t help but be extremely turned on by how dominant Beca was acting. She through her head back with a surrendering groan and let the younger woman continue her torturing.

The brunette slid her tongue back up Chloe’s inner thigh and hovered over her entrance. Chloe could feel Beca’s breath at her core and bit her lip in anticipation. She moaned when Beca finally stopped her teasing and slid her tongue through the red head’s slick folds.

As Beca quickened her pace, Chloe jerked her wrists, desperately wanting to grip onto Beca’s soft hair. The DJ only clenched tighter.

Chloe groaned in frustration, “This–is so unfair!” she panted.

Beca grinned against Chloe’s center and pushed her mouth deeper into her.

“Fuck!” Chloe moaned.

As the redhead’s climax started to rise, her body was having a hard time keeping still. Beca took the all too familiar signals that Chloe was close and removed herself from her girlfriend, much to Chloe’s annoyance. The red head snapped her head up and glared at her,

“Beca, what the hell?”

Beca started to readjust herself, “Shh...I wanna try something.”

Chloe remained confused and irritated as she watched her lover position herself so their pelvises were perfectly aligned.

“Beca, what are you do–...Holy shit.” Chloe breathed, and instantly felt immense pleasure when Beca lowered herself, making their centers collide. Beca released a shaky moan and braced her hands next to Chloe’s head.

“Oh my God...” Beca moaned, still adjusting to the new, delicious sensation. She didn’t know why they hadn’t tried this before, it felt amazing. Once her reeling brain settled, she started to rock her hips. They shared a moan as their wet cores rubbed against each other.

“Oh my God, Beca– This..feels...so good...” she panted.

Chloe had already been very close to her climax just moments before and now was extra sensitive. Beca picked up her pace and couldn’t hold herself up any longer. She lowered herself down and wrapped her body around Chloe’s, continuing to grind harder against her. Beca tilted her head and attached her mouth to Chloe’s neck, sucking hard on her pulse point. That was enough to send the redhead over the edge.

Chloe screamed Beca’s name and dragged her nails down the smaller woman’s back as the pleasure flooded through her veins. Beca hissed at the enjoyable pain and it didn’t take much longer for her to reach her second orgasm that night.

The brunette collapsed onto her lover and the two took a while to recoup. Once she had her strength back, Beca rolled off of Chloe and laid faced up next to her. She chuckled, which caught Chloe’s attention,

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

Beca smiled and responded without removing her gaze from the ceiling,

“I love Hawaii.”

* * *

 

Chloe was the first to wake up the following morning. She blinked her eyes and stretched out her back. She smiled when she looked over and saw Beca sprawled out, faced down, asleep on the bed. It was an adorable. The red head got up and opened the balcony curtains, allowing the morning sunlight to flow into the room.

Beca stirred and tightened her eyelids when the new light shined on her face. She felt a familiar hand caress her cheek.

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

Beca groaned, “Five more minutes.”

The redhead laughed at how childish her girlfriend always was when it came to waking up in the morning.

“Okay...” She stood up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She stretched against the doorframe, “Guess I’ll have to take a shower all by myself then,” she teased.

Beca still had her eyes closed and grinned. She waited until she could hear Chloe give up and walk into the bathroom. When she did, the DJ instantly sprang up from the bed and dashed to the bathroom. Chloe saw this and ran inside, giggling when the brunette caught her.

* * *

 

The couple headed downstairs to enjoy a complementary breakfast. The hotel had an exquisite buffet, with many delicious selections to choose from. They stood in line and made their way down the options. Beca looked around and grinned at how vibrant her surroundings were.

The hotel itself had a very “Hawaiian” feel to it. From the many tropical plants scattered around the lobby, to the bright and vivid multicolored throw pillows organized on the beige couches. The surf boards on the walls and the random tiki’s were also nice touches. Along with the tropical decor, Beca noticed most of the guests at the hotel were wearing floral and ver colorful outfits. Even Beca had on a color that was different from her usual black, grey or red choices.

She had on a purple tank top and ripped jean shorts. Chloe usually wore bright colors on a daily basis. Today she had on a magenta chiffon cropped cami and light blue, ripped capris. They hadn’t planned it, but the pink and purple combination was really cute.

They sat down at a nearby table after picking out what they wanted to eat. Beca had grabbed some french toast squares, scrambled eggs and orange juice. Chloe on the other hand had an omelet made and had a side bowl of yogurt with fruit and granola mixed into it. Beca wasted no time in digging into her french toast. Chloe chuckled,

“Is it good?”

Beca looked up from her plate and swallowed the pieces she had in her mouth. She casually shrugged and leaned back in her chair, “Eh–” she made a face, “Not as good as yours,” she grinned.

Chloe smiled back, “You know it.”

After breakfast, Beca and Chloe visited the concierge to figure out what they could do that day. They hadn’t made any plans before they arrived because they wanted their trip to be spontaneous and exciting. It was Hawaii after all; The perfect place to just go with the flow.

“Good morning ladies. How may I help you?” asked the concierge. He looked to be in his mid thirties and wore a purple and white floral necklace along with his uniform.

“Hi!” Chloe happily greeted, “This is our first time in Hawaii and we just wanted to know what are some fun things we could do or places we could visit around here?”

“Well,” the man started. He bent down and pulled out a pamphlet from under the desk, “If you’re into art or priceless artifacts, we have the grand Bishop Museum you could visit.”

“Ooh,” Chloe looked at the pictures and glanced over at Beca for her opinion. She quickly received an answer when the DJ didn’t look very inspired.

The brunette shrugged, “I’m not much of an art person,” she stated.

The concierge smiled and flipped the page, “That’s alright. How about the Honolulu Zoo? They have a variety of exotic animals you could see.”

Chloe considered it and looked at Beca who made a face and looked back at the man,

“Eh, not adventurous enough.”

The man raised his eyebrows, “Ah, so you’re looking for some adventure, huh? I’ve got the perfect place for you to visit.” He bent back down under the desk and pulled out a separate pamphlet. The cover had a very jungly design all over it, with plants and flowers. In white cursive letters was the title, Manoa Falls.

Beca raised a brow, “What’s Manoa Falls?”

“It’s a beautiful waterfall right in the middle of our rain forest. There’s a fantastic hiking trail leading up to it. The scenery is spectacular and you can take a dip in the refreshing water.”

Chloe’s whole persona lit up, “Oh, Beca! A waterfall!” she shook the shorter woman’s arm, “Let’s go do that!”

Beca grinned at Chloe’s excitement. She had to agree, a hike through a rain forest leading up to a waterfall sounded pretty exciting. She looked back at the man and nodded,

“Yeah sure, that sounds perfect,” She smiled and grabbed the pamphlet, “Thanks.”

The man nodded with a smile, “My pleasure. Have fun, ladies!” He waved them off as they walked away.

“Hey if we’re gonna go on a hike, we should grab our sneakers from upstairs,” Beca suggested. They already had their bathing suits on underneath their clothing, but hiking through a rainforest with flip flops did not sound like a good idea.

* * *

 

After changing their shoes and grabbing a few last minute items, Beca and Chloe called for a taxi and directed the driver go to the waterfall. The drive wasn’t too long and the couple distracted themselves by watching the unfamiliar surroundings pass them by through their windows. Chloe would occasionally call Beca’s attention to get her to look at something she found fascinating at the moment.

The driver pulled over when they reached the trail and the couple exited the cab together. Beca paid the driver while Chloe took out her camera and took a picture of the trail entrance.

“Beca! Come on let’s take a picture together.” The redhead called over her girlfriend and the two posed next to the ‘Manoa Falls Hiking Trail’ sign. Chloe aimed the camera in front of their faces and took the picture.

They began their hike and enjoyed the wilderness around them. They followed these square, stone steps that went through an opening formed by neighboring trees that created an arch from their branches intertwining together. It was a very unique sight, they hadn’t seen anything like it before. They stopped to take a few pictures under the arch. They continued the path and Chloe would occasionally stop to take photos of anything she found intriguing.

“Beca, look!” she called out. The brunette stopped and turned to see Chloe pointing up at a tree that had three bright green and yellow parrots sitting on one of the branches. Chloe quickly aimed her camera and took a few shots. “They’re so pretty,” she said. They continued along and Beca was grateful she decided to change into to sneakers, especially since the trail became muddy in certain areas.

They eventually reached a point that looked like the dirt path went straight through an endless sea of green wildlife. The path was protected by wooden railings to keep the plant life from growing over it.

The hike wasn’t too long and after about forty-five minutes, they finally made it to the waterfall. They saw another couple taking pictures on the rocks, so they decided to take some photos of their own before jumping into the water. The couple left and Beca and Chloe started to remove their clothes, leaving them in just their bathing suits. Chloe’s was white with a blue and gold design on it, while Beca’s was navy blue and had boy short bottoms.

Beca was still fumbling with her shades, which had gotten caught in her hair, while Chloe finished undressing and darted to the rocks.

“Last one in buys dinner!” The redhead giggled before diving into the cool water.

Beca finally untangled the shades, “No fair!” she yelled before cannon balling into the water after her, “Woo!”

The water was so refreshing. It was already hot in Hawaii to begin with, but after hiking for so long through the thick and humid rainforest, the swim was definitely rewarding.

Chloe popped up from the water and looked around, wondering where her girlfriend went.

“Beca?” she called out.

Chloe squealed when she felt small hands wrap around her waist and pull her down underwater. Beca came up for air and pulled the red head back up with her.

“You cheated,” said the DJ.

Chloe giggled when Beca tickled her sides a bit, “No I didn’t.”

“Mhmm...” she smirked.

They separated and swam around the small pool, together.

“Ugh, this water feels so good.” Chloe commented.

Beca was floating on her back, “I know, right?” She heard the sound of the falling water getting louder behind her, so she stopped floating and turned to face it. The waterfall was extremely high; Beca had to crane her neck all the way back to look up at it.

“How tall do you think it is?” she asked Chloe.

The redhead swam next to her and joined in on looking up at the natural beauty, “Well the pamphlet said it was about a hundred and fifty feet. So, I’d say it’s pretty tall,” she laughed.

“Woah.”

Beca’s staring was interrupted when she felt Chloe tug at her,

“Come on, lets go swim under it.”

Beca grinned and followed her girlfriend closer to the waterfall. Chloe hesitated but then leaned forward under the rushing water. Beca laughed at how she shrieked when the water came crashing down on her.

“Come on, Beca!” Chloe called out and gestured for her to join her.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this, Beale,” she said before taking a deep breath and plunging forward.

It was her turn to scream when she felt the heavy water landing on her head. The sound of the falling water was blaring in her ears, but she could still hear the red head giggling.

“Isn’t this amazing!” Chloe shouted with a wide smile on her face.

Beca pushed her hair to the sides of her face so she could look at the girl. All she could respond with was a laugh and a nod of her head in agreement. Chloe laced their fingers together and pulled them to the space behind the waterfall. It was still loud, but definitely quieter than being directly under it.

There was a moment of silence where words didn’t have to be spoken as they enjoyed looking into each other’s eyes and smiling at each other. Their hands were still together under the water when Chloe brought them a little closer.

“Thank you for bringing me out here,” she gave Beca one of those beautiful, genuine smiles that made the brunette go weak in the knees. Good thing she wasn’t standing.

She smiled back at the brilliant redhead, “Thank you for coming with and making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.”

They leaned forward and shared a passionate, romantic kiss under the waterfall. The moment was absolutely perfect and nothing or no one could take it away from them.

* * *

 

They swam around a little longer but decided to come out when their fingers started to wrinkle. Beca was about to pull up her shorts when Chloe stopped her,

“Wait! One more picture.”

Beca dropped her face, “Really, Chlo?”

The redhead pulled out her camera, “Don’t worry, you’ll like this one,” she said confidently.

“And why am I gonna like this on–” Chloe pulled her into a kiss and took the picture with the waterfall flowing behind them.

They separated and Chloe checked the screen for the result, “Thanks, babe.”

Beca laughed, “How many pictures of us kissing to you have now, anyway?”

“Forty-Seven. Including this one,” Chloe said nonchalantly, without removing her eyes from the screen. She heard Beca snicker and looked at her, “What? I’m planning on making a scrap book one day.”

They dried themselves off and hiked their way back to the main entrance. Beca had called for a cab right after they changed back into their clothes, so by the time they reached the road, the taxi was already waiting for them. They piled into the car and shut the door behind them.

“Where to ladies?”

“Moana Surfrider please,” Chloe directed.

The driver started to drive off and noticed their hair was still damp, “Did you guys enjoy the waterfall?”

“Yes! It was beautiful,” Chloe was more of the friendly one when it came to conversing with other people.

The man nodded and continued the conversation, “Got any plans for this evening?”

“No, not yet. We still haven’t figured ou–”

Chloe cut Beca off before she could finish, “Actually, yes! I’m taking her somewhere special tonight.”

Beca raised a brow, “You are?” Why was she just learning about this now?

The red head grinned at her girlfriend,

“It’s a surprise,” she winked.

Beca couldn’t help the small tingling feeling she got in her stomach. Chloe always had this effect on her. She tried not to show how excited she was knowing Chloe had planned a surprise for her. Not that there was anything wrong with showing her excitement for things around Chloe, but let’s face it, she was still Beca Mitchell and Beca Mitchell was a badass... well maybe not around the particular redhead.

Oh who was she kidding? She was whipped.

Beca gave a tight smiled and raised her eyebrows, implying an “Oh really?” response. Chloe bit her lip and gleefully nodded.

“I’m sure she’s got something nice planned for you two,” the driver commented with a smile, looking at his rearview mirror and making eye contact with the brunette.

They arrived back at the hotel and exited the cab. After paying their fee, the girls said goodbye to the driver.

“Have a good evening, ladies!” He called out.

Chloe intertwined their arms together as they made their way back up to their room.

* * *

 

They entered the room and discovered it had clearly been visited by the maids. The bed was all made up and little turtle made out of towels sat in front of the pillows. Laying on top of the pillows were two pieces of chocolate that looked like sand dollars.

“Aw, how cute,” Chloe said, picking up one of the chocolates, “Wow, they look real.”

Beca joined her and picked up the other one, analyzing it, “Yeah, pretty cool.” She unwrapped the treat and bit into it, “Mmm, they’re good,” she mumbled. Chloe laughed, making the brunette look up, “What?” she grinned.

It always amused Chloe how adorable Beca was without even trying or being aware of it. She just was.

Chloe just shook her head, “Nothing.”

Beca turned her attention back to the chocolate and took another bite, “So what’s this surprise of yours?” she smirked at the red head and tossed the last piece into her mouth.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” she grinned.

Beca kept playing along and shrugged, “I just wanna know what I should wear, that’s all.”

“A nice, casual dress,” Chloe simply stated.

Beca remained still, “I didn’t pack a dress, Chlo,” she admitted.

The ginger was already at her side of the closet and pulled out a cute, short black dress.

“Good thing I did,” she smirked.

Beca didn’t like wearing dressing but she thanked the heavens that Chloe knew her so well. The dress looked comfortable. It was made up of some kind of soft material and it was simple in design. Plus it was black. Bonus.

She walked up to her and grabbed the dress, “So how long have you known about this surprise, huh?”

“A while.” Chloe proudly affirmed, “I planned it a week before we left.”

Beca gave her an impressed look, “Interesting.” She looked back down at the dress, “What are you gonna wear?”

Chloe quickly walked to the bathroom, hiding her outfit in front of her, “You’ll see!” she giggled, before shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Beca smirked and shook her head in amusement of her adorkable girlfriend. She knew Chloe spent a decent amount of time getting ready, so the DJ took the opportunity to just relax on the bed and watch some tv.

* * *

 

Beca lost track of time and was watching a show about haunted houses.

“Oh, come on! You guys totally just turned off the lights yourselves!” she criticized.

“How do I look?”

The brunette was too busing bashing the horrible show that she didn’t notice Chloe come out of the bathroom. The red head startled her and she quickly looked over at her.

Beca’s eyes went wide in awe as she scanned the ginger from top to bottom; then back up again. Chloe was wearing a stunning red cocktail dress that had a slanted bottom and a v-cut neckline. She accented the outfit perfectly with a small gold necklace, gold earrings and heels. Her hair was in loose curls and she had one side pinned up with a gold pin holding it in place.

“Wow,” was all Beca could reply with.

Chloe giggled and spun around, “You like?”

Beca’s brain was still unable to function properly and she just slowly nodded her head, her mouth still wide open.

“Alright, now you go get ready,” the red head grinned and gestured for her to get up.

The DJ finally snapped back to reality and headed for the bathroom. She stopped next to Chloe to check her out one more time, “You should wear red more often, she grinned.

“Go!” Chloe laughed and the brunette did as she was told.

* * *

 

Beca exited the shower and changed into her dress. Chloe looked amazing and had apparently been planning this surprise for a while. Beca wanted to look good for her. She took her hair out of it’s bun and huffed trying to figure out what to do with it. She usually just left her hair straight or curled it from time to time, and mostly kept it down. After testing a few styles, she settled for the one she liked best and thought went well with her outfit.

She finished her hair and was now faced with another dilemma:

Makeup.

Her everyday makeup consisted of light mascara and maybe some eyeliner. But this was for Chloe, and it was their anniversary after all. She looked at the selections that were scattered around Chloe’s sink and after going through her options she came up with a combination she thought would suit her.

* * *

 

Beca peeked out from behind the bathroom door and discovered Chloe wasn’t around. The television was still on, but the ginger was no where to be found. Beca stepped out and noticed the red head was on the balcony watching the view. The DJ smiled and approached her girlfriend from behind.

Chloe grinned when she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist.

“Hey,” Beca said, nuzzling into the taller woman’s neck.

The ginger leaned into her, “Hey,” she replied, before separating them, “Let me see you,” she grinned.

Beca stepped back and tried to smile as confidentially as she could, but the red head knew she was uncomfortable and not use to dressing this way; even though she did look really good in the dress. Chloe was touched to see how much effort the DJ had put into her outfit. Her hair was curled, but instead of just leaving it down, she had pinned back the sides and left two loose strands around her face. She put on more mascara than she usually did and had black eyeliner not only on top but also around the inside of her eyelids. The makeup really accented her dark eyes.

“Wow, Beca,” she smiled widely, “You look beautiful.”

“Yeah?” she asked. She knew Chloe wouldn’t lie to her, but her stupid insecurities still made their way out sometimes. Chloe grinned while bitting her lip and nodded.

“Thanks,” Beca smiled, trying to hold back the blush from creeping on her face. A whole year of dating this girl and she still made her blush. “I didn’t get to say it earlier, but you look amazing,” Beca gestured to her red dress.

Chloe looked down and chuckled, “Thank you.” She looked back at the younger brunette and leaned in for a quick kiss. She stayed close to her face after they separated, “Ready?” she grinned.

Beca happily nodded and Chloe wrapped their fingers together, “Then let’s go.”

* * *

 

Chloe directed the driver to go to some place that sounded like a restaurant. When they got out of the car, Beca’s theory was confirmed. The place looked like fancy restaurant. The DJ looked up at the lit up sign but couldn’t make out what it meant since the name of the place was written in Hawaiian. How did Chloe even find this place? And why?

“Come on,” Chloe said, intertwining their arms and guiding Beca through the main door.

The place was nice. The atmosphere was very refined but still had the fun Hawaiian feel to it. The furniture and posts were made of dark wood and the decorative accents were white. The wallpaper was beige but had a nice palm tree design that followed an every other pattern.

They approached the front podium where the hostess stood, “Hi, how are you this evening? Reservation name?”

_Reservation?_

“Chloe Beale,” said the red head.

The hostess looked down at her list and pointed the name out, “Ah, party of two,” she looked up at them and smiled, “Right this way.”

The woman led them through the place and Beca started to realize this wasn’t just a regular restaurant. As they approached their table, Beca noticed they were sitting by a platform that had a grand piano and microphone on it. The person that was currently singing on it was looking up towards a screen that was positioned on the wall across from them. Beca looked over the other side and saw a bar hidden in a darker area of the place with neon lights wrapping around the borders. And then it hit her.

This was a karaoke bar! Just a much more sophisticated one. Beca thought back to how a year ago she had taken Chloe to a karaoke bar to perform and let the ginger know how she felt about her and that she knew what had happened between them. Chloe was so cheesy. Of course she would bring them back to another karaoke bar. Beca assumed this meant she was going to be singing as well.

Before they sat down, Beca turned around to face the redhead, “Chlo–”

Chloe just giggled, “Shh...”

“Enjoy your evening,” the hostess said after they sat down, and went back to her post.

“Really Chlo? A karaoke bar?” she teased.

Chloe gave a tight smile and nodded without removing her eyes from the menu,

“Mhmm.”

Beca grinned, “You’re so cheesy.”

Chloe dropped her menu, “You love it,” she winked.

And she was right.

* * *

 

As they waited for their food to arrive, the couple sat and watched the different singers perform on the stage; casually sipping their drinks. Chloe had ordered a Mai Tai while Beca decided to go with a Blue Sea Martini. Their attention was caught by the waiter as he started to place their food on the table.

“Thank you,” Chloe smiled.

The waiter smiled back, “My pleasure. Enjoy your meal,” he said before returning back to the kitchen. They only had a few bites when the announcer called up the next singer,

“Is there a Chloe Beale here tonight?”

Both girls snapped up from their food. Beca went wide eyed while Chloe grinned.

“Chloe...” Beca said firmly, holding back a goofy grin.

Chloe quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up, “I guess that’s me!” she announced, and spun around to walk to the platform.

“Copycat!” Beca laughed. She wondered what song the red head was going sing. The brunette waited with anticipation. She watched as the ginger said something to the piano player and he nodded in response. She came back to the middle of the platform and spoke into the mic,

“Good evening everyone. My name is Chloe Beale and I’d like to say a little something to someone who means the world to me.” She faced Beca and stared deeply into her eyes, “Beca, a year ago today, you brought me to a place similar to this one and performed in front of hundreds of people to let me know how you felt about me,” she grinned when Beca smiled at her, “Well, I wanted to return the favor.” Chloe turned to the pianist and cued him to start. She looked back at Beca, “This one’s for you.”

Beca brought her elbow up onto the table and leaned her head against her hand as she watched her girlfriend in adoration.

_“This is my love song to you._

_Let every woman know I’m yours._

_So you can fall asleep each night, babe,_

_and know I’m dreaming of you more.”_

Beca got lost in Chloe’s brilliant blue eyes as the red head continued to serenade her.

_“You’re always hoping that we make it._

_You always wanna keep my gaze._

_Well you’re the only one I see, love._

_And that’s the one thing that won’t change.”_

Chloe continued to sing without removing her gaze from the younger woman. She wanted Beca to know that she truly meant every single word she sang.

_“I will never stop trying._

_I will never stop watching as you leave._

_I will never stop losing my breath,_

_every time I see you looking back at me._

_And I will never stop holding your hand._

_I will never stop opening your door._

_I will never stop choosing you, babe._

_I will never get used to you.”_

Beca could feel Chloe’s sincerity and the room around them disappeared. The music continued to play and all they could see was each other. The piano picked up and Chloe sang more passionately to match it.

_“You still get my heart racing._

_You still get my heart racing, for you._

_You still get my heart racing._

_You still get my heart racing._

_You still get my heart racing, for you.”_

Beca tried to keep them back, but the tears of joy started to form in her eyes. She will never understand why someone like Chloe loved her as much as she did. It was one of the wonders of the world that she knew she would never understand.

Chloe reached the last verse of the song and softened her voice.

_“I will never stop trying._

_I will never stop watching as you leave.”_

Chloe noticed how glossy Beca’s eyes were and felt her own eyes begin to water as she finished the song.

_“I will never stop choosing you, babe._

_I will never get used to you...”_

She slowly lowered the mic and gave a soft smile to her lover as one small tear fell from her eye. The crowd wildly applauded and the brunette stood up to join in, smiling through her tears.

Chloe snapped out of her daze and giggled, waving to the crowd and thanking them. She looked back at Beca and mouthed, I love you.

Beca smiled even wider and wiped a tear from her face, _I love you too_ , she replied.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner together and the restaurant gave them a desert on the house after finding out they were celebrating their first anniversary together. The meal was perfect.

* * *

 

After the restaurant, they weren’t ready to go back to the hotel just yet, so instead, they decided to take a stroll down the beach. Their fingers were laced together while their free hands held their shoes. They casually walked aside the shore line and enjoyed the warm night air that occasionally had a light breeze. Their hands effortlessly swung as they chatted,

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Beca commented.

Chloe chuckled, “Well, you did it for me. It was the least I could do,” she said sarcastically, making the brunette smirk.

There was a moment of silence before Chloe spoke up again, “You know, now that I think about it, I don’t think I ever asked you how you remembered what we did at the Christmas party.”

Beca pondered her comment and thought back, “Really?”

Chloe thought about it a little more, “Yeah, I don’t think you ever told me.”

“Huh,” was all Beca replied with, but Chloe was still curious.

“So, how did you remember?”

Beca looked down and snickered out of embarrassment, “It’s actually really stupid.”

Now Chloe really wanted to know, “Oh, come on. Tell me!” she cheerfully persuaded.

“Well, I had Amy look up online what were some possible ways to remember things you forgot after being drunk, and I guess she found an article that said you could sometimes gain the memories back by getting drunk again and trying to remember them then.”

Chloe stopped them in their tracks, “You didn’t,” she gaped.

Beca shamelessly shook her head and grinned, “I did.”

“Oh my God!” Chloe laughed as they resumed their walking, “But what if it hadn’t worked? You would’ve gotten yourself hammered for nothing.”

Beca shrugged, “I had to do something. I was willing to try anything to remember.”

Chloe smiled. She never thought Beca had gone to such drastic measures to try to remember what had happened between them. It was sweet. Crazy, but sweet.

“Well I’m glad you did,” the red head grinned. She watched the brunette as they continued to walk. She did look really hot in the dress. Chloe thought Beca looked great in anything, but everything she had on at the moment just brought out her God given features. The dress showed off all her curves, her hair framed her face nicely and her makeup just emphasized her natural beauty.

“We should get back to the room,” Chloe suggested.

“Why?” Beca stopped and worried that maybe she had said something wrong.

Chloe leaned in to her ear and spoke alluringly, “Because the longer I see you in this dress, the harder it is for me to keep my hands to myself,” she purred.

A shiver ran down Beca’s spine and she gulped, frantically nodding her head in agreement, “Oh... O-Okay,” she stuttered.

* * *

 

They burst into the hotel room, exchanging sloppy kisses moans and stumbled while trying to shut the door behind them. Chloe pushed the younger woman up against the closest wall and attacked her neck. Beca moaned and tossed her head back, ignoring the pain that came when she hit the wall. Chloe hoisted the brunette up and she responded by wrapping her legs around her waist. They instinctively began to grind against each other and their arousals grew to be unbearable.

Chloe removed Beca from the wall and collapsed them both onto the bed.

* * *

 

The following day was Christmas and the couple were excited to celebrate the holiday for the first time in Hawaii. They looked forward to the big celebration they heard so much about that took place right on the beach by their hotel. The festival didn’t start until dinner time. The hotel was hosting a grand buffet for their guests in honor of the holiday. The girls figured they had time to spare until then and Chloe suggested they go check out the marketplace and go shopping.

* * *

 

Much to Beca’s surprise, the stores were fairly busy. Chloe got excited and immediately started taking pictures of the place. It definitely was a charming marketplace. There were many stands all over the outside while the bigger stores that went indoors surrounded them.

Chloe had asked a man walking by if he could take a picture of them under the main entrance. They posed and she thanked the man after he took the shot. After making sure the picture came out nice, Chloe grabbed a hold of Beca’s hand and they went on to shop around.

The stores and stands were selling a variety of things. From accessories and clothing, to surfboards and tikis. They stopped at one of the accessory stands and Beca made Chloe laugh by putting on different looking shades and making funny faces with them. Chloe took some pictures of her and continued to circle around and check out the other side of the stand. She spotted a pink and blue bracelet she really liked but didn’t say anything. Luckily Beca knew her too well and bought the item for her anyway. It was a rewarding decision since the red head gave her a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

The DJ spotted a ‘Henna Tattoo’ stand and wanted to get one done. Getting a fake tattoo while already having real tattoos seemed kind of pointless, but it was Hawaii and she was on vacation, so, why not?

She found a cool moon design and decided she wanted it placed on her wrist. Chloe wasn’t going to get one done but spotted a pretty floral design on display and just couldn’t pass it up. She had it put around her ankle.

They had lunch at one of the cafes there and continued to shop for another hour or so afterwards. Chloe ended up buying a tropical green and white dress and new shades, while Beca bought a little tiki statue. The brunette checked the time and suggested they get back to the hotel so they could get ready for the festival. Chloe agreed and they left the marketplace.

* * *

 

After showering and fixing themselves up, Beca and Chloe knew the festival was going to take place on the beach, so they made sure to dress nice, but comfortable. Chloe wore a white spaghetti strap tank top, with a light jean blue button down shirt on top. She tied the bottom half into a knot across her stomach and matched the button down with light blue capris. Beca had on a loose, red, singlet tank top with black shorts and flip flops.

The dinner buffet was about to begin so they headed down stairs to make sure they got a table. The lobby was tastefully decorated for the holiday and the room was beaming with lively people. The girls managed to grab a table and chatted as they waited for the buffet to open.

“This is so cool, Beca!” Chloe announced as she watched the active environment around them.

The brunette had to agree. Christmas in Hawaii seemed so festive and exciting. A fairly different experience than celebrating it back home. Not that celebrating Christmas back home was dull or anything, but celebrating it on an island like Hawaii, made it that much more enchanting.

“I can’t wait to see the surf competition,” Beca mentioned.

“Oh, totes, me too! And the hula performance,” Chloe replied.

Before Beca could comment any further, they heard the speaker come on and a man, assumed the be the hotel manager, began to speak,

_“Mele Kalikimaka everybody! Thank you all so much for choosing our hotel as your place to stay and celebrating this glorious holiday with us! We would like to announce that the buffet is now officially open. Enjoy the food and don’t forget to visit the beach for the festival and the lighting of our fifty-foot Christmas tree! Have a splendid evening everyone!”_

Chloe bit her lip with excitement, “Let’s go!”

They left some of their belongings at their table so no one would take it and got in line for the buffet. The hotel had all kinds of delicious food on display, it was almost overwhelming. The girls weren’t sure what they wanted to grab. In the end, they wound up putting way more food on their plates than they could possibly eat.

* * *

 

After their delectable meal, Beca and Chloe were excited to get to the beach and spend the rest of the evening at the festival. They could hear the cheerful music getting louder and louder as they approached the celebration. The hotel had placed a big beautiful arch, made up of many colorful flowers, on the beach to signify the main entrance. Two giant tiki statues stood at each side with flames coming off the tops and Beca couldn’t resist the urge. She posed with the tiki and had Chloe take a picture.

As they walked through the arch they were greeted by merry Hawaiians and were handed floral necklaces to wear. The couple happily accepted them and thanked the friendly people.

The beach was filled with people from all walks of life. The festival stretched out all along the beach and not one spot was empty. There were a few stands selling foods an beverages along with souvenirs and other memorabilia. In the center of the festival was the grand stage, and standing tall next to it, the fifty-foot Christmas tree.

“Now that’s a Christmas tree,” Beca pointed out.

“I’ll say,” the red head agreed.

Chloe looked further down the beach and noticed a cluster of surfers gathering together by one of the stands.

“Oh! Beca, I think they’re going to start the surf competition soon,” she gestured towards the direction she was looking, “We should head down there.”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Beca said and the two made their way down to the surfers.

Chloe was right. They got there just before the competition started the surfers were just getting into the water. The girls were impressed and watched in astonishment as the surfers did all kinds of remarkable tricks and moves with their boards. Beca was amazed they could do all those stunts while trying to balance on their boards, as they glided against the giant waves. It was incredible.

Out of the ten competitors, three of them definitely stood out the most. They were given the first, second, and third place medals. The first place winner was a chiseled young man who definitely appeared to eat, sleep, and breath surfing. His extraordinary performance deserved the reward.

After the competition, the girls started heading towards the dance floor. Beca really enjoyed the jam they were playing. She didn’t recognize it, but it had a great beat. She turned to face Chloe,

“Wanna dance?”

Chloe never passed up an opportunity to dance, especially when it came to dancing with her favorite brunette.

“Sure!” She smiled.

Beca took her hand and guided them through the crowd until they found a comfortable spot. They danced and grooved in harmony with the ukuleles and drums playing on the stage. The music had an interesting combination of upbeat and light mixed with strong and passionate. Beca was definitely going to look up Hawaiian music when she got back home for potential mashup ideas.

They danced together for a few songs but the heat was getting to them. Beca dragged Chloe behind her as they squeezed through the crowd in search of a beverage stand. Beca spotted one right away and led them to the waiting line. 

“What should we get?” Chloe asked, looking up at the menu displayed at the top of the shack. Beca was looking up too and read through the options. She felt Chloe hit her arm to get her attention,

“Ooh, wanna share one of those?” She pointed to a man walking by who was drinking out of a hollowed out pineapple that had a white, slushy beverage inside it.

“Yeah, sure.” Beca had to agree it looked pretty good.

They made it to the front and were asked for their order,

“What drink do you guys put in the pineapple?” Beca asked.

“Piña Colada,” the woman answered, “Would you like one of those?” she asked.

Beca looked to Chloe for an answer and the red head just nodded, eagerly. Beca chuckled,

“Yeah, we’ll take one of those.” Beca pulled out her card to pay for the drink.

The woman slid it through the machine and asked, “Is whipped cream okay?”

Before Beca could answer, Chloe quickly jumped in,

“Yes!”

Beca gave her a look and bit back a laugh.

“What? the red head asked.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Beca said.

Chloe made a face, “Beca...” she whined. The brunette cut her off,

“Shh, I like weirdos,” she smirked. Chloe grinned and the two waited by the second window for their drink.

They were handed their drink that was decorated with a pineapple and cherry garnish, two colorful straws, and a pink umbrella. Chloe removed the umbrella and stuck it in Beca’s hair.

Beca frowned, “Chlo, you know I don’t like pink.”

The red head adjusted the item until it sat just right, “Please? It’s so small and it looks really cute on you,” she smiled.

Her and that freakin’ smile,

“You owe me, Beale,” she grumbled.

“Yay!” Chloe gleed and wrapped their arms together as they walked around and sipped their drink.

They heard someone on the stage announce that the hula performance was going to begin, so Beca and Chloe tried to move up as close as they could to get a good view. The performers stepped onto the stage and the girls cheered along with the crowd. There were four females and two males in the group. Their dancing was great and they moved in sync to the music. The performance escalated when the two male hula dancers started to fire breath and spin two sticks around that were both lit on fire on both ends. The show was fantastic.

By the time the show ended, the sun had started to set. Many couples were sitting along the shore line to watch it.

“Babe, wanna go watch the sunset?” Chloe asked.

Beca was in the middle of taking another sip of their drink, so she just nodded in response. They walked over to an opened area and Beca sat down. Chloe pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of the beautiful sky before joining the brunette on the sand.

Chloe leaned her head on Beca’s shoulders and intertwined their fingers together behind them.

“This has been such an amazing trip, Beca.”

The DJ smiled, “Yeah? You like it so far?”

Chloe scoffed, “Like? I **love** it! I’ve been having so much fun.”

“Good. I’m glad. You deserve it,” Beca affirmed.

Chloe leaned up, off Beca’s shoulder, making the brunette turn to look at her. Chloe leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the DJ’s lips.

“You know, it wouldn’t be as much fun if you weren’t here,” the redhead pointed out. Beca smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Chloe resumed her position on Beca’s shoulder afterward, and together they watched the sun go down.

* * *

 

After it was dark, a man called for everyone to gather around the giant Christmas tree so they could light it. Beca and Chloe stood up and joined the crowd. He started the count down and got everyone to join in with him,

“Five... Four... Three... Two... _**One!** ”_

When the last number was called, the tree lit up on cue and the crowd went wild. The mixed cheers of _“Mele Kalikimaka!”_ and _“Merry Christmas!”_ rang around the beach. The tree was spectacular. The many colorful lights and decorations shined brilliantly around it. It was a marvelous sight and the girls were so happy to be sharing the experience together.

Chloe caught Beca’s attention and gave her a loving kiss. As Beca kissed her back, she saw a bright flash go off through her eyelids. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see what it was. Her face dropped when she realized what it was,

“Really, Chlo?” she whined.

Chloe just giggled as she looked at the picture on the camera screen, “Fourty-eight!” She cheered.

Beca snickered and pushed the camera away from the redhead, pulling her back in for another kiss. Chloe smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s neck and tangling her fingers into her soft brown hair.

They had only one day left in Hawaii and they had know idea how they were going to spend it. It didn’t matter, however, because as long as they were together, they knew they would have a memorable time.

They separated and Chloe left her hand on the brunette’s cheek,

“Merry Christmas, Beca,” she smiled.

Beca smiled back, “Happy Anniversary, Chlo.”

* * *

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes tear* And that, my friends, is the end to my first Bechloe fanfic: "Under the Mistletoe"
> 
> Fun Fact: I did A LOT of research on Hawaii to learn about actual locations and gain design ideas. And I gotta say, all of that research makes me REALLY want to spend Christmas in Hawaii. All of the places I described– (minus the karaoke bar. I made one up since I didn't like the designs of actual karaoke bars they have in Honolulu)– are actual places you can visit. The hotel, the waterfall, the marketplace, ect. 
> 
> Someone take me to Hawaii!! Dx
> 
> Song Choice: For Chloe's karaoke performance I chose the song, "Never Stop (Wedding Version)" by SafetySuit. I LOVE that song and thought it fit perfectly into my story. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! It has meant the world to me knowing so many of you guys really enjoyed it! :) 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! My URL is: "not-so-average-fangirl" I post excerpts and updates of my new and current fanfics on there, as well as other Bechloe and fangirl stuff. 
> 
> Take care everyone! I love you all and thanks again! :) 
> 
> Love Always,  
> "not-so-average-fangirl" ;)


End file.
